Cuando amas, ¿todo se perdona?
by cecyleonor
Summary: Ginny lleva tres años de casada, pero su matrimonio esta en crisis. Su amiga Hermione le recomienda ir a terapia de pareja. El doctor le recomienda...
1. 1 El inicio

CUANDO AMAS¿TODO SE PERDONA?

Capitulo 1

Estaba recostada en la cama, esperando a su esposo, aunque tenían poco de casados, se habían conocido desde el colegio, pero empezaron a salir hasta su especialización o como se dice en el mundo mágico los éxtasis, el era un año mayor que ella, y se amaban mucho, pero últimamente su relación iba en picada, el viajaba mucho y ella trabajaba arduamente para lograr que por fin le dieran una plaza en el hospital San Mungo como sanadora, por lo que casi no se veían.

Ginny era pelirroja, muy alegre y traviesa debido a que se había criado en una familia con seis hermanos y peor aun siendo la menor, así que también estaba acostumbrada a que la consintieran y la sobreprotegieran (aunque no le gustaba para nada), pero cuando lo hacia su esposo, no le importaba, le encantaba sentirse protegida por él.

Era la una de la madrugada, y aunque ella sabia que el trabajaba mucho a veces no podía evitar sentirse celosa y desconfiada, ya que su esposo era muy guapo y siempre fue muy deseado por muchas mujeres. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y a pensar cuales eran los posibles motivos por los cuales el tenia mas de un mes que no llegaba a tiempo para la cena. Ya no se hablaban por las tardes para saber como les iba en el día, cuando Ginny se levantaba para irse a trabajar, él estaba dormido y por más que lo movía para despertarlo no lo lograba, así que se iba triste por no poder ni siquiera arrancar un "adiós" de sus labios.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, y como a los quince minutos de entrar en un profundo sueño, se escucho una fuerte explosión en la chimenea, segundos después salio un hombre alto y delgado sacudiéndose las cenizas, entro a su recamara, la vio muy dormida, se quito su ropa, tomo una almohada y se dirigió a la sala, ahí acomodo su almohada que había tomado antes y se recostó, hasta que minutos después también lo venció el sueño.

Al otro día Ginny se levanto y vio que su esposo no estaba en la cama junto a ella, como siempre, y se preocupo, se disponía a llamarlo cuando entro a su sala y lo vio acostado en el sofá. Por un momento descanso, pero luego se pregunto porque no se había acostado con ella.

Decidió que no era el momento para empezar una discusión y pensó que tal vez podría pedirle consejo a su mejor amiga y también cuñada Hermione, así que termino de arreglarse, entro en la chimenea, tomo polvos flu y dijo: -Al Hospital San Mungo- y desapareció.

Apareció segundos después en el hospital, así que fue a su aréa de trabajo, ella se encargaba de las heridas causadas por criaturas magicas, pues después de que a su papa lo mordiera una serpiente gigante, decidio que esa era su vocación.

-Ginny, buenos días- dijo una muchacha de unos veinticincos años, castaña y con el cabello algo revuelto, pero muy hermosa.

-Hola Hermione- contesto la pelirroja sin muchos ánimos.

-Vaya! Que carita traes.

-No pude dormir bien, me desvele un poco esperándolo.

-Otra vez llegó tarde?

-Si, y lo peor es que ahora ni siquiera durmió conmigo, se quedo en el sofá, por favor Hermione, dime que he hecho mal.

-Nada, tu no te culpes, tu siempre lo has tratado como un rey y si el no lo valora, pues ni modo él se lo pierde.

-Ay amiga, es que lo extraño tanto, éramos tan unidos, y lo peor de todo es que no me atrevo a preguntarle que le pasa, será que no me ama o que conoció a otra mujer.

-No empieces a alucinarte, de seguro tiene problemas en el trabajo, ya sabes que él tiene mucha presión, tiene encima al ministro todo el tiempo, y después de los últimos ataques es comprensible que este así.

-Si tal vez sea eso- contesto Ginny no muy convencida- pero Ron trabaja en el departamento de Aurores y no se pone así contigo…o si?

-No, claro que no, pero tu hermano es diferente, el nunca ha dejado que los problemas del trabajo lo afecten, todo se le resbala…pero se me ocurre algo…y si…si le propones ir a terapia de pareja, aquí hay un sanador que se especializa en eso.

-Terapia de pareja¿Que es eso?

-Ay Ginny, se me olvida que tu no sabes nada de eso, es algo como una reunión de pareja asistida por un doctor, donde cuentan sus problemas y les da consejos sobre como solucionarlos, tu hermano y yo la tomamos una vez.

-Mi hermano quiso ir, no lo puedo creer, de verdad que lo tienes bien dominado.

-Bueno, le dije que si no iba se le acababan sus noches de placer y…

-Oye, yo no quiero saber eso, trata por favor que tus intimidades con mi hermano, no salgan en la platica, por lo menos cuando estés conmigo.

-Ay por favor, no te hagas la mojigata, como si tú no hicieras nada de eso.

-Pues si supieras, que tiene como…umm, ya ni se cuanto tiempo tiene que no hacemos el amor.

-Estas grave eh! Mira de verdad, tómalo como un consejo de amiga, ve a consultar al doctor, se llama John Bing y esta en el cuarto piso.

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura que quiera verlo, pero lo voy a intentar convencerlo.

-Eso es amiga, además es terapeuta sexual y te puede echar una mano con tu problemita.

-Bien, bien, lo voy a hacer, pero primero voy a ir yo, para ver que me dice.

-Así habla una Weasley, bien te dejo, tengo mucho trabajo, tengo en mi ala, a dos aurores que se quejan demasiado y no quiero que me llamen la atención por culpa de alguno de ellos.

Hermione se fue y dejo a una Ginny muy pensativa.

-Tal vez, Hermione tenga razón, a la hora del almuerzo, voy a ir a ver al Dr. Bing, en una de esas si me ayuda- pensó la chica.

Por la tarde, fue al consultorio del Dr. Bing, pregunto a su secretaria si le podía dar una cita y casualmente tenia disponible en quince minutos, así que Ginny se sentó en la sala de espera, estaba muy nerviosa, tomo la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y se dispuso a leerla, para matar el tiempo. Después de unos minutos:

-Sra. Weasley, es su turno, el doctor la espera- dijo la secretaria.

Se puso de pie y entro rápidamente en el consultorio, el cual tenía una silla grande y muy cómoda, dos más enfrente de ella y un diván a lado de las sillas.

-Adelante Sra. Weasley, tome asiento por favor- dijo el Dr. Bing

-Gracias umm doctor?- dijo dudando Ginny, pues el Dr. Bing no tenia apariencia de un sanador, vestía ropa muggle y era alto, muy fornido, ojos azules y tenia el cabello larga amarrado en una coleta.

-Si, aunque no parezca soy doctor, hice mi especialidad de terapia de pareja en una universidad muggle, y soy el único en el mundo mágico aquí en Inglaterra que tiene esa especialidad, fue una suerte que le dieran cita tan pronto, por lo regular tengo lista de espera de dos meses, pero los Sres. Finningan me cancelaron de último momento.

-Lavender y Seamos Finningan?

-Los conoce?

-Si, iban conmigo y mi esposo en Hogwarts.

-Vaya que pequeño es el mundo, bueno empezamos? Porque cobro por hora- y le hizo señas para que se sentara en una silla.

-Si, si usted lo dice- y tomo asiento.

-Adelante, la escucho.

-Bien, vera…tengo tres años de casada, pero últimamente mi esposo esta muy distante, de hecho no me ha…uy que pena me da decirlo.

-Hable con confianza, no ha hecho el amor, su esposo no la ha tocado para nada¿en cuanto tiempo?

-Pues tiene como un mes- dijo Ginny muy apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esas cosas con nadie más.

-Bien y cual cree que sea el motivo?

-Pues la verdad…no se, yo creía que tal vez era por su trabajo, pero ahora no se, ya no le tengo confianza, ayer ni siquiera durmió en la cama conmigo, se quedo en el sofá.

Y Ginny siguió relatando al doctor Bing todo lo que le había contado a su amiga Hermione.

-Bueno, esto es lo que vamos ha hacer, pero que quede claro que tiene que seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones.

-Si doctor, lo haré, todo por salvar mi matrimonio.

El doctor Bing le dijo todo lo que tenia que hacer y de vez en cuando Ginny soltaba silbidos porque todo era muy raro.

-Tenga en cuenta, que a veces los matrimonios se estancan y tiene que haber ciertos juegos para que el deseo sexual no se pierda nunca, usted solo propóngalo y si el acepta ya estamos del otro lado.

-Ok doctor, yo lo voy a hacer, solo espero que él acepte.

-Aceptara, ya lo vera, a los hombres nos gusta que nos propongan ese tipo de juegos.

Y sin decir nada más Ginny salio del consultorio pensando en la manera de proponer aquel juego a su esposo, sin que lo tomara a mal.

-Esto va a ser muy difícil- pensó Ginny cuando se dirigía de nuevo a su consultorio.


	2. 2 La propuesta

2. La Propuesta

Ginny terminó un poco tarde en su trabajo, sin embargo, ya tenía un plan preparado para esa noche, prepararía una cena romántica, se pondría súper sexy y esperaría hasta que su esposo llegara y le haría la propuesta.

-La verdad no pierdo nada, si acepta, pues lo hacemos y si no, pues ya tengo un plan B, así que manos a la obra- pensó la pelirroja mientras se arreglaba y hacía la cena. (N/A: en estos casos es cuando más me gustaría hacer magia)

Ya tenía todo listo, cuando cerca de las doce de la noche, lo escucho entrar, en el comedor, la mesa estaba lista, tenía velas, vino y hasta había puesto música de fondo. Él entro y se sorprendió pues no esperaba un recibimiento y menos cuando salio su esposa con un vestido muy entallado negro, y muy muy escotado, dejando ver todas sus pecas de la espalda y hombros.

-Vaya, celebramos algo?- dijo el esposo muy intrigado por la sorpresa.

-Pues, no se, a lo mejor si, todo depende de ti y del curso que tome la cena- contesto Ginny- Por favor, toma asiento- y le extendió un brazo para que se sentara, enseguida tomo asiento ella y con un movimiento de varita apareció la cena en la mesa.

-Y bien?- dijo con un tono aburrido el hombre- estoy muy cansado y mañana salgo para Francia muy temprano…asuntos del ministerio.

-Si claro. Puedes dejar de quejarte y disfrutar el momento? bien- y observó el rostro del chico- Vayamos al grano.

-Si, por favor- contesto irónicamente.

-Bueno, no se si has que nuestro matrimonio va en picada, yo te amo y creo que estamos a tiempo de recuperarlo, así que me recomendaron un doctor de San Mungo que se especializa en telapia de pareja…

-Será terapia de pareja- corrigió el esposo.

-Bueno, eso, fui a verlo y le platique nuestra "situación" y me recomendó que hiciéramos una especie de juego donde…

-QUE? ESTAS LOCA¿COMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE ANDAR CONTANDO NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES A UN LOCO QUE LE GUSTA DAR TERAPIAS MUGGLES? NO…NO LO VOY A HACER, ESA ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA…ESCUCHASTE GINEVRA WEASLEY?

-Mira, por lo menos escúchame, déjame plantearte el juego, y sí después de acabar de hablar sigues en la misma actitud, yo misma te doy el divorcio mañana si tu así lo quieres- dijo Ginny con toda la calma del mundo, que solo Merlín sabe de donde saco.

-Esta bien, te escucho- dijo más tranquilo el chico, de alguna manera que Ginny no se pusiera a gritar igual que él, lo calmó un poco.

-Bien, así me gusta. Este es el trato…tú y yo vamos a….

Y Ginny siguió relatando todo lo que le había propuesto el doctor, a veces miraba a su esposo y veía que no estaba muy contento, al contrario estaba molesto. Terminó de hablar y espero a que él tomara la palabra y minutos después de silencio lo hizo.

-Ok, ya te escuche, como te dije cuando llegue, en unas horas salgo de viaje, así que si no te molesta terminar de cenar en silencio y después ayudarme a empacar mi maleta, te lo agradeceré.

Unas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas pecosas de Ginny, no esperaba una reacción de su esposo así, tomo los cubiertos y empezó a cenar, ya que por más que quería desquitarse con su estomago nunca podía, comía aun más cuando estaba triste o enojada.

Más tarde se hallaba haciendo una maleta, doblando ropa sin magia, pues le gustaba oler la ropa de su esposo, él ya estaba dormido, y mientras ella se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al otro día cuando Ginny se levantó, él ya no estaba, pero ya estaba decidida, no se permitiría deprimirse, se vistió, desayuno algo y se fue a su trabajo.

Cuando iba entrando, Hermione la vio y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Hola Ginny, como te fue?

-Pues bien- contestó.

-Pues bien?...que ganas, se me hace que no, te oyes mas bien como si te hubiera ido fatal y no quieres contarme.

-Siempre logras cacharme, si…me fue fatal…- y le contó en resumen que el doctor le sugirió un juego sexual, sin entrar en detalles claro, y la reacción de su esposo.

-Que mala suerte amiga, pensé que él era de mente más abierta, a Ron y a mí nos sirvió mucho- y vio que el semblante de Ginny cambió sobremanera- mira no te preocupes, ni te desanimes, ya veras que el doctor te va a sugerir algo más.

-Si, tienes razón…eso espero.

Y sin más que decir las chicas se despidieron, y quedaron de verse para tomar el té en casa de Hermione en la noche, después del trabajo.

Ginny se fue a su piso y empezó a visitar a los pacientes que tenía a su cargo. A la hora del almuerzo, salió muy rápido, pero curiosamente hizo algo que nunca había hecho, cambio su horrible uniforme por un atuendo muggle: jeans, una blusa, una gabardina, botas negras y para darle un toque especial se puso una boina negra, que hacía que su cabello rojo resaltara aun más.

Cuando iba saliendo todos la miraban, pues se veía radiante y más hermosa que nunca, hasta Hermione se asomó de su consultorio para ver quien era y se sorprendió cuando vio que era su amiga, pero luego no le dio importancia y volvió a lo suyo.

-Bien, vamos a comer- se dijo Ginny a si misma.

Y caminó por el Londres muggle, llegó a una cafetería que estaba frente a un parque, tenía una bonita vista y además había mesas en la acera, así que se sentó en una de esas y espero a que el mesero llegará.

Sus piernas temblaban, y no dejaba de mover las manos, había algo que la tenía muy nerviosa- Ya basta de nervios y de preocupaciones, todo va a salir bien- pensaba, pero el mesero la saco de sus pensamientos y le extendió la carta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, que desea ordenar?- le dijo el mesero después de unos cinco minutos.

-Umm, creo que pediré el menú del día, con porción doble de guisado y con el postre también…ah! Y mientras tráigame un café- dijo la pelirroja como si nada.

-Buen apetito eh!- dijo el mesero por lo bajo- Muy bien señorita, en seguida regreso.

-Gracias.

Estaba observando a la gente que caminaba en el parque, había una pareja que se veían muy felices, estaban abrazados y reían de todo y le vino a la mente cuando su esposo y ella eran así de felices, unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

En la mesa de atrás había un hombre que la estaba observando admirado de su belleza, había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía si debía acercarse a preguntar, cuando ella se quito la boina y puso la cabeza entre sus manos y escucho que lloraba, se decidió, seguramente algo no estaba bien con la chica.

-Ginny? Ginny eres tu…cuanto tiempo sin verte- y el hombre se sentó a su lado para saludarla.

Ginny alzó su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio esa mirada que hacía años que no veía- ¡HARRY!


	3. 3 El reencuentro

3. El reencuentro.

-No lo puedo creer, que gusto¿Qué haces aquí en Londres?- se levanto y lo abrazó muy efusivamente y sintiendo esos brazos tan fuertes de nuevo, de pronto se le olvidó que estaba llorando y el motivo- vamos sientate.

-Ginny, estas hermosa! Y que has hecho?- y la tomo de las manos- supe por tu hermano que te casaste.

-Si, tengo tres años de casada y pues estoy trabajando en San Mundo, tratando que me den una plaza…y tu, que hiciste en todos estos años?- preguntó Ginny con la esperanza de…- pero que piensas Ginny tonta, ESTAS CASADA- le dijo la voz de su conciencia.

-Pues veras, yo se que es muy raro esto, pero estuve aquí en Londres, me case y trabajo para el ministerio, pero como auror secreto, es decir nadie sabe que yo trabajo ahí, por eso tengo otro trabajo como pantalla, pero…no te vayas a reir eh!

-Ay vamos, pues que haces que te da tanta pena…

-Soy fotografo de una revista muggle.

Eso le sorprendió mucho a Ginny, tanto que ni le puso atención a la parte de "me case"

-Wow Harry! Y por que te alejaste todo este tiempo de nosotros, tus amigos?

-Pues la verdad, cuando supe que te habías casado, me sentí…bueno además Ron y Hermione ya estaban juntos y no me sentía comodo haciendo mal tercio, bueno después de seis años de hacerlo, ya estaba un poco harto y después conocí a mi esposa y pues…me enamore muy rápido de ella, nos casamos y eramos muy felices- y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se aguaron cuando terminaba las ultimas palabras.

-Lo siento mucho Harry- y con una mano frotaba su brazo y su hombro- pero que le paso a ella o porque ya no son felices, se divorciaron?

-No, seguimos juntos, es solo que…rayos¿Por qué te digo todo esto a ti, acabamos de encontrarnos después de tantos años y…- dijo Harry con media sonrisa y agachando su cara.

-Pues tal vez, porque somos amigos, anda cuéntame, yo creo que…espera solo déjame llamar para reportarme en mi trabajo.

-No quiero que faltes a tu trabajo por mí culpa.

-No, de verdad, creo que yo estoy en la misma situación que tú, tal vez podamos ayudarnos- y sacó su telefono celular y marco al hospital (N/A: lo siento yo se que en el mundo mágico no hay telefono pero no se me ocurrió otra forma)- listo, ya está- colgó el telefóno y lo guardo en su bolso- ahora continua, por favor.

-Bien, tu ganas, como te iba diciendo, estamos juntos, peor tiene un tiempo que estamos muy mal, peleamos por todo y ya no hay quimica como antes. A que crees que se deba, si todos los que nos conocen decían que eramos la pareja perfecta.

-Pues no se, a mi también me pasa algo así, solo que él me ignora todo el tiempo, llega tarde a casa y…y ya ni siquiera me toca- y Ginny se sonrojó por lo atrevido de su comentario.

-Vaya, creo que tu esposo es un imbécil por no querer tocarte, pero si cada día estas más bella, no puede ser que…- y también Harry se sonrojó por decirle eso a su amiga.

Tan metidos estaban en su platica que no notaron cuando el mesero llegó con ellos para dejarles su orden.

-Y tu esposa a que se dedica?

-Pues la verdad no quiero hablar de ella, todo el día esta MUY ocupada y no le interesa nada de lo que me pasa o lo que siento- y Harry miró a Ginny, le tomo la otra mano y se miraron por varios minutos sin hablar.

-Emm, yo creo que umm…-la pelirroja no podía articular más palabras, se había puesto muy nerviosa.

-Te parece sí te invito una copa?- le dijo Harry mirándola seductoramente.

-Si, ay no…lo siento, ya quedé con Hermione par ir con ella…pero….que diablos, si, voy contigo, hace años que no te veo y a ella la veo diario, solo dejame llamarla para cancelar.

-ok

Saco Ginny su celular y marco el numero de su cuñada.

-Hola Hermione¿Cómo estas?- dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

-Bien y tu? Oye tonta que te pasa? Por que no regresaste a trabajar? Tantos años trabajando para lograr tu plaza y…oh Por Merlin! Estas bien?- dijo Hermione de pronto asustada.

-Si, Hermione estoy bien, solo que cuando salí a comer me encontré con…-pero Ginny volteo a ver a Harry y éste le hacía señas para que no lo mencionara- estoy con…me encontré con un viejo amigo de la…-ya no sabía que decir.

-Ay si Ginny, por favor y crees que te voy a creer, de seguro has de estar llorando en tu casa y comiendo por toda la semana.

-En serio Hermione, bueno, si no me crees es tu problema, no voy a ir contigo y con Ron en la noche, nos vemos mañana.

-QUE, pero por que, un momento…si estas con alguien verdad?

-Si, pero mañana te cuento, ya me voy, bye- y colgó- Bueno Harry, vamonos, a donde me vas a invitar?

-Pues hay un bar muggle por aquí cerca.

-Ok, vamos, oye pero tu esposa?

-No te preocupes por ella, me dijo que iba a ir unos dias a visitar a sus…papás.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

-Y tu esposo?

-Salió de viaje, para variar.

Harry ya no contesto, solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Y los dos se dirigieron al bar, estuvieron ahí un par de horas, recordando sus aventuras del colegio y Harry se burlaba de Ginny diciendole que no podía creer que hubiera estado enamorada de él y no se hubiera enterado.

-Si bueno, tu siempre estuviste detrás de Cho, y cuando tu te fijaste en mí, pues…oye que te parece si cambiamos de tema- dijo Ginny pues de repente él se acerco miucho a ella y sintió que si seguía hablando de eso, se hubieran besado.

Pero el vino muggle estaba empezando a hacer efecto y pronto los dos hablaban d cosas que nunca debieron haber mencionado.

-Ginny, tu siempre me gustaste, todavía me gustas, eh! Esa canción me gusta, ven- y la tomo del brazo y la jalo a la pista- vamos a bailar.

-Harry por favor, ya vamonos, me siento mal…no quiero bailar…- dijo Ginny pues ya estaba muy nerviosa y muy borracha.

-Oh! Ginny, solo esta pieza, mira ya se bailar- y la tomo por la cintura y empezó a mover los pies con mucha gracia aunque era una canción lenta y muy romantica.

Ginny estaba como hipnotizada por aquella imagen, ver a Harry bailanda, tan feliz mientras estaba ella con un esposo amargado…rodeo sus manos en el cuello del chico y le siguió el paso.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando más y más hasta que sus frentes estaban pegadas, él le tomo la barbilla y la besó, ella al principio se sorprendió pero después le correspondio pues hacía mucho tiempo que su esposo no la besaba con tanta pasión y tanta ternura a la vez. Se separaron solo para tomar un poco de aire, pero Ginnhy habló.

-Harry, vamos a mi departamento.

-No, no puedo, si voy es para hacerte el amor, porque te necesito ahora y no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras.

-Yo quiero que vayas, también quiero hacer el amor contigo.


	4. 4 Haciendo el amor

4. Haciendo el amor

Harry quedo impactado ante la respuesta de Ginny, pues nunca espero que ella también quisiera, pero como todo un hombre (N/A: y aunque no me gusta este refrán, ni modo, es cierto) "a quien le dan pan que llore" y mas aun si es con ella, la mujer de la que siempre ha estado enamorado, se calmó un poco y reacciono.

-Estas segura? Preguntó Harry pues no quería que se arrepintiera de último momento.

-Si Harry, estoy segura- lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió- me muero por estar contigo, ser tuya, sentirme como cuando estábamos en el colegio, de nuevo adolescente haciendo algo prohibido, no sientes la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas?

-Si, la verdad es que si es algo muy emocionante, pero creo que yo estaba mas acostumbrado a romper las reglas que tú- y vio que Ginny se molestaba un poco- pero tu eras muy intrépida y valiente y…graciosa y…traviesa y…- la vio nuevamente y esta vez se estaba poniendo tan roja, que ya no había diferencia entre su cabello y su piel pecosa- y …yo creo que mejor me callo porque aun me cuesta entablar una buena conversación cuando me pongo nervioso.

-Ay¿estas nervioso?- y su cara de enojo se convirtió en una de total ternura, le tomo la cara y lo acerco hacia ella, le dio un beso- no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Ahora dime ¿Cómo nos vamos? Por red fue o…

-Tomaremos un taxi- interrumpió el chico.

-Un taxi? Ese transporte de muggles. No creo que sea buena idea.

-Mejor que la red flu, obvio, de que chimenea nos vamos a aparecer en tu departamento? De San Mungo o del ministerio, y que todos nos vean, no gracias.

-Ay Harry Potter! Siempre tan…tan…

-Tan…que? Ginevra Weasley.

-Eres imposible! Esta bien, vamonos en taxi, tienes razón, no lo pensé.

-Gracias a Merlín, yo si.

-Ja, ja, ja.

Harry le paso el brazo por el hombro de la chica y le sonrió, ella devolvió el gesto abrazándolo por la cintura.

Salieron del lugar y afuera había estacionados varios taxis, así que cogieron el primero que estaba y Ginny le explicó al taxista por donde tenia que ir. En el transcurso del camino, ellos iban haciéndose mimos y caricias, no podían ocultar la pasión y el amor que sentían y que tanto tiempo tuvieron guardados.

Llegaron al departamento, Harry pagó al taxista, le dio la mano a Ginny para que saliera del auto y ella lo condujo hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giró y quedo frente a él.

-Esto es muy importante para mi, y quiero que sepas que…es la primera vez que lo hago, en mi vida había hecho algo…así, pero de verdad me encanta que…si voy a ser…infiel sea contigo. No quiero que me juzgues y sí algo no te parece me lo digas con toda confianza, creo que sí estamos aquí es por algo.

-Ey Ginny, yo nunca te juzgaría- y le acariciaba la cara, quitándole mechones del cabello que caían en sus mejillas- yo se que debes ser una esposa ejemplar, y al igual que tú, si estoy aquí es por algo, y también se que es la primera vez que lo haces, se nota porque estas muy nerviosa.

Ginny salto hacía él y abrazándolo con las piernas, lo empezó a besar con tanta pasión, no sabía si era porque tenía mucho tiempo sin sexo o por el hecho de ser Harry, pero ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Con una mano tomo su varita de la gabardina y abrió la puerta, Harry que la besaba con la misma pasión, entro en el apartamento y la poso en el sofá que era el lugar más cercano, se quitaron los abrigos al mismo tiempo que seguían con el beso, por algún motivo no querían separarse, no querían dejar de sentirse, se recostaron en el sofá nuevamente, él encima de ella. Ella le acariciaba la espalda y de vez en cuando sus manos "sin querer" bajaban hasta el trasero, él por su parte le besaba el cuello, le acariciaba los pechos y recorría con sus manos toda la silueta de la chica hasta los muslos. Ginny se dio cuenta que había mucha ropa de por medio todavía, así que empezó a liberar a Harry de tanto peso, le empezó a quitar el suéter (N/A: se me olvidó decir que estaban en invierno en Londres) y él coopero alzando los brazos, después siguió a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, la quitó, y por ultimo retiro la camiseta de algodón, dejando al descubierto toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, la chica, empezó a besarlo, su pecho, sus brazos, su abdomen, por lo que tuvieron que invertir posiciones, ella quedó encima de él, y ahora Harry la imito en todos sus movimientos, le quito la blusa, le quito los jeans y no pudo evitar suspirar, al verla con esa ropa interior tan sexy.

-Te gusto Harry? Dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Me encantas, no se como pude vivir sin ti todo este tiempo- y la jalo nuevamente para seguir besándola, le acariciaba la espalda, y pudo por fin quitarle el sostén, le quito el bikini e invirtió posiciones nuevamente para contemplarla totalmente desnuda, y sonrió al pensar que era como la imaginaba.

Ginny por su parte hizo lo mismo y termino de quitar el pantalón del chico, y por ultimo los boxers (que por cierto eran de esos que son pegaditos, pegaditos y eran negros¿Por qué tanta precisión en la ropa interior de Harry, es que nada más de imaginármelo con eso puesto, "suspiro" WOWWW) y también se admiró del cuerpo que tenía, abdomen súper marcado, brazos muy fuertes y un trasero de ensueño. Y cabe recalcar que todo estaba muy bien proporcionado.

La pelirroja sugirió ir a su alcoba, a lo que Harry se negó rotundamente, y ella acepto.

Después de otra sesión de caricias y besos, por fin el pudo penetrarla, mientras Ginny gemía y casi gritaba de tanto placer que la hacía sentir, Harry entraba y salía de ella, sintiendo como ella lo apretaba y no podía evitar sentirse tan extasiado, como hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía.

Llegaron al climax, y terminaron, pero siguieron besándose y acariciándose, Ginny se recostó en el pecho de Harry y el acariciaba su pelo.

-Tenía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así- dijo suspirando la chica.

-Si, yo también, no puedo creer que te tengo entre mis brazos.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que estoy así, contigo.

Siguieron hablando de todo y de nada, ya era muy tarde, por lo que Harry se levanto y se empezó a vestir.

-Pero¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto Ginny con cierta tristeza, no quería quedarse de nuevo sola.

-Porque tengo que irme Ginny, no puedo quedarme aquí, ya es demasiado que me haya atrevido a entrar en tu casa.

-Pero si él no esta.

-Aun así, tengo que irme.

-Es por tu esposa verdad?

-No, no es por ella, mira se que esto no esta bien, pero ¿que te parece si nos vemos mañana, en donde nos encontramos hoy

--Si, me encantaría.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- se terminó de poner los zapatos, se paso una mano por el cabello para aplacarlo, aunque fue en vano, y se acerco a la puerta, tomo la chapa de la puerta y la giro. Ginny se acerco corriendo, con una bata puesta, le dio un beso y salio por la puerta.

-Adiós Harry- dijo la chica, pero él ya no la escucho.


	5. 5 La hora de la verdad

5. La hora de la verdad

Después de que Harry se fue, Ginny se quedó en su habitación recordando todo lo sucedido, a su mente venían imágenes de cómo él la besaba y sentía como mariposas en el estomago además que su piel se ponía chinita. Tenía meses y meses que no se sentía así cuando recordaba como su esposo le había hecho el amor un día anterior. Pero ahora con Harry era diferente, con el Harry de la escuela siempre había sido diferente.

Poco a poco el cansancio y la agitación acumulados hicieron que el sueño la venciera.

Por la mañana despertó con nuevos aires, se sentía nueva, toda una mujer renovada, claro, sin duda tener un amante guapo, famoso y que además sabía estaba loco por ella, le subía el autoestima y el ego impresionantemente.

Se cambió y se dirigió a su trabajo, aun no sabía que le iba a decir a Hermione, por lo que decidió no usar la red flu, y mejor usar el metro, así tendría tiempo para pensar en que decirle a su cuñada sin que la sermoneara.

Cuando llegó al trabajo, Hermione la esperaba en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y en pose de mama a punto de regañar a su hija.

-Buenos días, señora Weasley, se puede saber con quien estuviste ayer?- le dijo la castaña muy enojada.

-Buenos días, señora Granger, NO!- contesto Ginny muerta de risa.

-Que chistosa, dime por favor, no pude dormir de la curiosidad- y se puso enfrente de ella para no dejarla pasar, además que ahora el tono fue de suplica.

-Esta bien, te lo voy a decir, vamos a mi consultorio- y le hizo señas para que la siguiera, camino unos pasos y se detuvo, giro y casi choca Hermione con ella- solo te advierto que no quiero que le digas a Ron, te lo suplico.

-Si, esta bien- pero lo dijo decepcionada- te lo prometo.

Entraron en el despacho y Ginny se sentó en su silla mientras que Hermione lo hacía en el lugar de los pacientes.

-Bueno, resulta que ayer me encontré con un chico, que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y me invito a tomar una copa y luego me dejo en mi departamento y…y es todo.

-Quien es, dime

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, solo que es muy guapo, encantador, caballeroso y todo un maestro en la cama….rayos!

-QUE, estas loca, te acostaste con él? De plano estas mal, apenas hace tres días me decías que querías salvar tu matrimonio y ahora tienes un amante.

-Oye, yo no lo veo así, aparte ya no se va a repetir.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no lo vas a ver.

-No, si lo voy a seguir viendo, pero ya no me voy a acostar con él.

-Aja, y yo soy Merlín

-Pues como que la barba te esta creciendo, no se te hace?

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa Ginny. Quien es?- trato de tomarla desprevenida.

-No te lo voy a decir. Confórmate con saber que es un chico lindo, que me quiere, y que además es mi amigo.

-Bien, tu ganas, no me quieres decir, pues no me digas, pero que quede claro, que yo no te voy a cubrir, ni te voy a tapar con tu esposo y tampoco estoy de acuerdo.

-Si, esta bien, de cualquier forma no te necesito, para eso- se apresuro a corregir.

-Ok, hoy si puedes ir en la noche a cenar a la casa.

-Si, hoy si puedo.

-Bueno, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

-Eso si no, ya tengo compromiso para el almuerzo.

-Ah! Esta bien, ya no me quieres en tu vida, lo acepto, pero dime quien es?

-Que dramática eres Hermione, y no te voy a decir, es un secreto, oye…yo nunca en la vida he tenido secretos para nadie, déjame disfrutarlo aunque sea unos días, después te puedes enterar.

-Me lo prometes?- y Hermione daba saltitos como niña chiquita.

-Si, si te lo prometo.

-Ok, te dejo trabajar.

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

Ginny se quedó en su consultorio revisando los expedientes de sus pacientes, pero noto que en su ventana había lechuza muy familiar para ella.

-Hola linda, ya te mando ese tonto?- dijo acariciando a la lechuza.

Tomo el pergamino, lo desenrolló y despidió a la lechuza, empezó a leer la carta:

"_No me esperes hasta la semana que viene, todo se complico"_

-Que raro, contigo todo se complica- pensó Ginny, ahora eso no le importaba tanto, pues tenía una cita muy importante esta tarde, así que se apresuro a visitar a sus pacientes, los atendió y cerca de las dos de la tarde, dejo instrucciones a las enfermeras por si había algún inconveniente.

Al cuarto para las dos, efectuó el mismo ritual de un día antes, se cambió de ropa, esta vez eligió una falda negra con vuelo que le llegaba a las rodillas, una blusa blanca con cuello en v, y unas botas negras, llevaba bufanda y pelo suelto.

Como ya se le había hecho tarde, decidió aparecerse cerca del restaurante en un callejón.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Harry ya había llegado, estaba muy guapo, tenia el pelo un poco largo pero algo alborotado, aun así, se veía muy bien, además llevaba unos pantalones grises, con un suéter negro y una chamarra de piel negra.

-Hola Guapo!- dijo la chica tomando asiento en la silla que estaba justo a lado del chico, pero esta vez Harry había pedido una mesa adentro del restaurante, para evitar que alguien los viera, las mesas del lugar eran redondas y pequeñas, de hecho era muy romántico.

-Hola Preciosa!-contesto el chico, con un ¡Wow! en la cabeza porque se veía hermosisisisima.

-Vaya! Tenía tanto tiempo que no me veían y decían así.

-Si? Y se puede saber como te veo? .

-No se como explicártelo, pero me gusta, y me encanta que me digas así.- y su voz sonó increíblemente seductora, cosa que le sorprendió pues ella no se consideraba sensual, sin duda era algo que la presencia de Harry de nuevo en su vida sacaba a relucir.

-Pues creo me merezco un beso, por ser…tan galante, no?

-Harry! Aquí nos pueden ver- y volteo a todos lados, la verdad tenía que reconocer que era un lugar muggle y que nadie ahí los conocía, pasaban tan desapercibidos pero aun así- de que color te gustaría mi cabello?

-A mi me encantas así…pelirroja.

-No, ya en serio, si quieres que nos besemos aquí me lo voy a cambiar.

-Si quiero que nos besemos, pero no importa, aquí nadie nos va a reconocer.

-Eso tu no lo sabes, vamos, ya se…¡Muffliato!- dijo la chica muy bajo y después dijo un hechizo muy complicado, poco a poco su cabello fue cambiando a un negro azabache como el de Harry.

-Vaya! Si que eres buena eh! Donde aprendiste ese?

-Tonks me lo enseño, me encantaba como se transformaba, claro como ella nació así, le pedí que me enseñara de la forma más difícil.

-Cielos, ahora me doy cuenta que no se muchas cosas de ti, tanto tiempo que convivimos juntos y no se nada de ti.

-Eso Potter tiene solución…para eso estamos aquí no?

-Si tienes razón, pero te falta algo, todo esto fue por una razón no es así.

-Oh! Se me había olvidado…jajaja- y la chica se acerco a él, le tomo su cara entre sus manos y lentamente poso sus labios en los de Harry, primero fue un beso tierno, pero después su lengua empezó a explorar la boca del chico.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero había alguien que acababa de llegar para una entrevista de trabajo y que desafortunadamente solo vio ese beso y muy enojado se marcho.

-Wow! eso estuvo genial!

-Gracias…y bien, que vamos a pedir de comer, me muero de hambre.

-Eso si que no es raro.

-Oye, siempre he sido de buen apetito, que tiene de malo?

-No, nada- y el chico se empezó a reír.

Llegó el mesero y les tomo la orden.

-Ahora dime, de que quieres hablar?- preguntó Harry acercándose a ella para besarla.

-Pues…no se, quieres contarme porque estas mal con tu esposa?

-No se si sea apropiado…la verdad no me gustaría que supieras todo eso, me sentiría incomodo y yo creo que tu también.

-Pues si a lo mejor pero nos podemos ayudar…anda, cuéntame, somos amigos no?- y el chico asintió con la cabeza- entonces puedes contarme lo que quieras, a lo mejor como mujer te puedo dar consejos…

-Ok, te lo voy a contar pero no me digas nada hasta que termine, y después me cuentas tu, vale?

-Bien, es justo.

-tiene algún tiempo que ella y yo dejamos de ser esposos, y no porque nos divorciáramos o nos separáramos, si no porque ya no hablamos mas que para discutir, yo trabajo mucho y ella también, ya no tenemos tiempo, pero siento que algo se perdió, ella ya no me conciente como antes, siento que ya no le importo y lo más raro de todo es que creo… que todavía la amo…

--Y tu, como te portas con ella? Eres atento, caballeroso, detallista, la concientes como tu esperas que lo haga contigo?

-Bueno…pues no se…umm…no, creo que no-contesto Harry agachando la cabeza, por fin se había dado cuenta de su error.

-Alguna vez le preguntaste como le estaba yendo en su trabajo, si la podías ayudar, si te necesitaba, le preguntaste porque se estaba alejando de ti…o si podías hacer algo por ella…o…- ya no pudo seguir porque sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No, no hice nada de eso.

-Vaya, entonces te quejas de ella, pero no veías que el error en cierta forma es tuyo, si tu la tenías acostumbrada a detalles, a mimos y apapachos es obvio que en el momento que lo dejaste de hacer ella hubiera reaccionado así contigo.

-Pero, todo tiene una razón de ser y si lo deje de hacer es porque siempre que quería estar con ella, me alejaba, decía que estaba cansada, que tenía trabajo y todo era más importante para ella, más que yo, por eso me aleje…cuando quería…cuando…no ya, olvídalo…creo que ya no vale la pena.

-Pero por que dices eso?- preguntó Ginny tomándolo de la mano, y levantándole la cara- claro que vale la pena, que pasa cuando tu…quieres hacer el amor con ella?

A Harry le sorprendió un poco que ella supiera exactamente lo que intentaba decir- pues no se, ahora no, pero antes cuando yo quería hacerle el amor, ella me huía, me decía que le dolía la cabeza…pretextos solamente…es más llegué a pensar que me engañaba.

-Harry! Como te atreves a pensar que te engañaba…bueno…es decir…no la conozco…pero yo creo que cualquier mujer que estuviera contigo, no buscaría a alguien para reemplazarte…yo no lo haría…si te sirve de consuelo.

-De verdad piensas eso?- y se acerco lentamente para besarla, pero algo cambió en la expresión de Ginny, porque en lugar de corresponderle el beso, se alejó de él.

-Si, lo pienso- contestó la pelirroja que se alejaba cada vez más, aunque se moría por besarlo, no quería, pues tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería estar todo el tiempo con Harry, ser su compañera, y por otro solo quería que su esposo regresara e intentar de nuevo arreglar sus problemas, pero…

-¿Por qué te alejas de mi? Por favor, solo quiero estar contigo estos días, no te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar. Es como…bueno tu me entiendes.

-Si, te entiendo, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo que…termine enamorándome de ti y mi esposo quede en segundo plano.

-Eso no va a pasar, solo somos amigos. Por favor te prometo ya no acercarme a ti, para…tu sabes. Solo amigos si?

-Ay! Esta bien Harry Potter, siempre lo consigues, pero que conste que te vas a tener que esmerar muchísimo y además te van a salir muy caras estas dos semanas, si no que ganaría yo.

-como que que ganarías tu, pues estar junto a Harry Potter, no es suficiente?-dijo sarcásticamente y riéndose a carcajada suelta.

-Si, claro, a veces mi esposo piensa que eso es suficiente.

-Bueno ahora te toca ti, dime que fue lo que paso contigo.

-Pues, en realidad es algo muy similar a tu caso, mi esposo y yo nos alejamos igual que tu y tu esposa, él ya no me pelaba, llegaba tarde a casa, y cuando llegaba temprano yo no estaba. Sabes? Están por darme una plaza en San Mungo como sanador residente y sería la jefa de Sanadores en heridas causadas por criaturas mágicas, así que tenía que trabajar el doble aun así yo me esforzaba con él, pero un dia…un día tuvimos una conversación que me dolió muchísimo…

-Estábamos los dos sentados tomando una copa, era un viernes en la noche, teníamos la costumbre de sentarnos a platicar todo lo que no podíamos en la semana por nuestro trabajo, ese día en particular yo estaba muy sensible porque me encontré con una amiga de Hogwarts en San Mungo, ella me dijo que se acababa de casar y que ya estaba esperando bebé, seguimos hablando de otras cosas, pero después cuando ya se iba me preguntó:

Flash Back

-Y para cuando te vas a animar a ser mamá?

-Pues aun no lo se, yo creo que solo que el trabajo aquí baje un poco, no tengo tiempo a veces ni para mi esposo, Amy, creo que no sería justo para un bebé que su mamá tenga que trabajar todo el tiempo.

-Si tienes razón, por eso yo decidí ser esposa y mamá de tiempo completo, y a mi esposo le encanta la idea.

Nos despedimos y todo cuando ya estaba con mi esposo le pregunte algo que no debía.

-Oye, amor, te molesta que yo trabaje?

-Que dices? Claro que no, haces lo que a ti te gusta y eres feliz y por lo tanto yo también lo soy, además no te imagino como ama de casa y mamá de tiempo completo, digo…esta bien, para quienes lo deciden así, pero yo creo que tu no naciste para eso.

-Ah!...es que estaba pensando, que cuando baje el trabajo en San Mungo podríamos animarnos a tener un bebé, ya quiero embarazarme, bueno no ahorita- corrigió cuando su esposo casi se le salen los ojos- en unos meses, quiero ser mamá joven y si no nos apuramos al rato vamos a ser abuelitos en lugar de padres.

-Oye, no es para tanto, tienes veinticuatro, no creo que pase nada si nos esperamos algunos años más, además yo de hecho no me siento muy a gusto con la idea de tener que compartirte con nadie más…solo te quiero para mí.

-Eso es muy egoísta, seria tu hijo, no un amante, estas loco! Entonces es tu última palabra?

Si, Ginny, creo que si, por ahora tu y yo tenemos mucho trabajo, y no quiero pensar en bebés todavía, somos muy jóvenes y quiero que nos disfrutemos como pareja lo más que se pueda.

-Si claro, tienes razón- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Fin Flash Back

-Por dentro estaba que me moría, pero no quería que eso fuera un motivo de pelea con mi esposo, así que deje el asunto ahí y jamás volví a mencionarlo, pero desde ahí cambie por completo con él…nunca pensé que fuera tan egoísta, yo lo amo tanto que lo único que quería era tener algo de él que siempre me perteneciera, algo que los dos juntos hiciéramos, de verdad quería tener un bebé con él- y terminando esto, se puso a llorar.

-Cielos Ginny, no se que decirte…lo que si te puedo decir es que de haberlo sabido yo creo que tu esposo hubiera reflexionado sobre el tema, además puede que él ya haya cambiado de opinión.

-No creo Harry, en sus convicciones es difícil de cambiar.- decía llorando tanto que le costaba hablar.

El chico se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a ella para después darle un largo abrazo, después de unos minutos y que Ginny dejó de llorar, continuaron hablando ahora de otros temas.

-Aquí esta su orden- pero el mesero se quedo mirando a Ginny.- disculpe señorita que no era rojo su cabello.

-No, yo creo que me esta confundiendo- contesto Ginny sonriendo.

-No, un rostro como el suyo jamás lo olvidaría.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero mi cabello siempre ha sido negro- seguía riendo.

-Si usted lo dice- contesto el mesero resignado.


	6. 6 La visita al departamento de Harry

6. La visita al departamento de Harry

El almuerzo se extendió un poco más de la hora en que Ginny tenía que regresar, por lo que apenas pagó Harry la cuenta, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos empleos.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Ginny se le quedaron marcadas las palabras de Harry, él de verdad amaba a su esposa y viéndolo de forma objetiva ella también amaba a su esposo, pero no encontraba motivos para dejar de ver a Harry, toda la tarde penso en ello.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer Hermione apareció en la puerta de su consultorio.

-Hola¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó la castaña.

-Bien, en realidad muy bien.

-Ya estas lista?

-Si, me puedes dar unos minutos, solo contesto esta carta.

-Ok, para quien es?

Y Ginny le enseño la carta que había recibido en la mañana.

-Ah! Otra vez se le complicaron las cosas.

-Si, siempre se le complica, pero creo que existe otra poderosa razón.

-Si¿Cuál?...Oh! no me digas que estas pensando en alguna mujer.

-Tal vez, pero…ahorita no quiero pensar en eso. Vale?

-Ok, y mejor para que tu hermano no vea que te preocupa algo o irá luego luego a buscarlo y pedirle una explicación sobre su infidelidad.

-Oh si! Pobre de mi, como si no pudiera arreglármelas yo sola.

-Bueno, compréndelo un poco, se siente con derecho a protegerte, después de que tus hermanos hicieron sus vidas y solo él esta cerca de ti, siente que es su deber.

-Si, lo entiendo, pero a veces…exagera, debería cuidarte así a ti.

-Oh no! Es que tu no entiendes, la que lo tiene que cuidar soy yo.

-Si me imagino, bueno dejame continuar, porque si sigues hablando no me concentro.

-Esta bien, escribe, pero apúrate por favor.

Ginny tomo un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Pensó unos segundos lo que iba a escribir.

"Hola mi amor, no te preocupes por mi, aca todo esta genial, me la estoy pasando increíble, así como espero te la pases tu"

Con amor

Ginny

-Listo¿Qué te parece?- y le extendió el trozo de pergamino a su cuñada para que lo leyera.

-Si quieres el divorcio mañana mismo, esta bien- dijo Hermione un poco asustada por la carta de Ginny.

-No seas exagerada, ni la va a leer, solo es para que vea que tengo la intención.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Ginny enrolló el pergamino y lo ato a una pata de su lechuza, le dio unas golosinas antes de partir y le dijo- Ya sabes donde, no te vayas hasta que la lea- y la lechuza le dio un pequeño picotazo en señal de que le había entendido- Adiós, buen viaje.

-Ahora si, vamonos.

Se dirigieron a la chimenea del hospital y se fueron a casa de Hermione que curiosamente era el numero doce de Grimauld Place (había sido un obsequio de bodas de Harry)

Llegaron las chicas y Ron aun no había llegado, por lo que Hermione se apresuro a preparar la cena, pero Ginny le tuvo que ayudar porque su cuñada seguía siendo pésima en la cocina. Cuando por fin terminaron, las dos fueron a la sala y se sentaron a tomar el té en lo que Ron llegaba.

De pronto se escucho una pequeña explosión y el pelirrojo salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas.

-Ahora si Hermione, hoy si me toca, tenemos dos días sin sexo y ya me muero por…

-Amor, estoy aquí en la sala con tu hermana…

-Que magnifica entrada hermanito!- dijo Ginny muerta de risa, mientras que veía como su hermano se ponía tan rojo como su cabello.

-Hola hermanita…te esperábamos ayer, no hoy- contesto Ron un poco molesto.

-Que tal, como estas hermano? Tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo sarcásticamente Ginny.

-Hola mi amor- dijo el pelirrojo a Hermione, dándole también un beso muy efusivo.

-Hola chiquito, como te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien, aunque estoy exhausto- contesto a su esposa- no he visto a tu esposo en días, esta en…perdón ahora a donde lo mandaron?- le dijo ahora a su hermana.

-Creo que a Francia.

-Ah! Que bien. Bueno…cenamos? Me muero de hambre.

-Si claro- Hermione se puso de pie para servir la cena.

-Por favor dime que le ayudaste tú- pregunto Ron a su hermana.

-Si, yo le ayude Ron, vamos ya no es tan mala.

-No claro que no, ya aprendió muchisisimo, por lo menos lo que prepara ahora ya se puede comer.

-jajaja- rió Ginny.

Se dirigieron al comedor, y cenaron sin decir mucho, solo preguntas entre hermanos como¿has hablado con mama o con papa¿Ya supiste que Fred va a ser papa¿Has sabido algo de Percy? Etc. Terminaron de cenar, tomaron café y Ginny se despidió. Entro a la chimenea, se despidió de Hermione y de Ron y desapareció.

-Que traes tu…con tu hermana?- pregunto molesta Hermione.

-Nada…porque no vino con él?

-Pues, porque esta de viaje…que no oíste cuando dijo que lo mandaron a Francia?

-Si, lo escuche, pero me preocupa yo se que no esta bien con él.

-Y tu como lo sabes?

-Somos hermanos, yo se que algo no anda bien entre ellos.

-Pues si, es verdad, pero por primera vez, deja que ella lo resuelva sola, si por favor?

-Si tienes razón, esta vez no me voy a meter.

-Muy bien Ron, ya estas aprendiendo.

-Si, claro…jajaja. Sabes a quien vi hoy?

-No, no se, a quien viste?

-A Harry.

-En donde?

-Lo vi en un restaurante muggle aquí en Londres y eso no es todo, estaba con otra mujer, besándose…

-No! No lo puedo creer, a lo mejor lo confundiste?

-Claro que no, era él…bueno yo lo conozco, es inconfundible, tenemos años de no hablarnos como antes, pero claro que era él.

-Y el te vio?

-Por supuesto que no, estaba muy ocupado besándose con esa…ya lo sabía, él nunca cambió, ni siquiera es discreto…es un patán, mira que engañar así a su esposa.

-Pues si Ron, pero tu no puedes hacer nada, es su vida y algún día lo va a pagar.

-Si, lo sé, como me encantaría abrirle los ojos a la tarada de su esposa.

-Ya te dije Ron, tu calladito te ves hermoso- y se sentó en sus piernas- que te parece si cambiamos de tema y nos vamos a la habitación, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Por fin Hermione, pensé que hoy tampoco me iba a tocar.

Ginny estaba en su departamento, sentada en la alfombra de su sala, tomando una copa de vino, recordando la noche anterior, le prendió fuego a su chimenea y con la varita prendió su reproductor de CD's y buscó la canción que tanto le gustaba, era de un cantante ingles llamado Brian Adams y su esposo se la dedicó el día de su boda, la canción se llamaba "Everything i do, i do it for you", la empezó a cantar y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cuando una cabeza apareció en la chimenea.

-¡Harry¿estas loco?...¿que haces aquí?- preguntó algo histérica- imagínate que mi esposo ya estuviera aquí…

-tu y yo sabemos que eso no es posible Ginny…mira solo quería hacerte una invitación…oye esa canción es mi favorita, no lo puedo creer, tantas coinci…

-De verdad Harry, no entiendo que haces aquí…

-Invitarte, ya te dije…anda vamos…ponte tu abrigo…te tengo una sorpresa preparada.

-No, en serio Harry, no tengo ganas, me siento mal…

-Pues con más razón me tienes que acompañar, anda…te voy a enseñar mi estudio…donde tomo mis fotos.

A Ginny se le abrieron los ojos, no podía creer que Harry la estuviera invitando a un lugar tan íntimo para él- esta bien, pero solo voy a ir a conocer tu estudio, no me pienso quedar, esta claro?

-Perfecto, ten…esta es la dirección- y le extendió un papel- aquí te espero.

-Ok, allá voy, solo tomo mi abrigo y voy para allá.

Harry desapareció y unos minutos más tarde Ginny entró en su chimenea, y dijo la dirección del estudio del chico.

Apareció y solo unos pasos bastaron para asombrarse, tanto que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, había varios fotos suyas colgadas en la pared, y había tanto fotos de por lo menos tres años y recientes también.

-Pero…que son…todas esas fotos mías…aquí…cuando las tomaste, me espiabas?

-Si y no, un día te cruzaste por donde yo estaba tomando algunas fotos y te reconocí de inmediato, así que te seguí un poco, las más recientes tengo que reconocer que si te esperaba afuera de tu trabajo para tomártelas. Te gustan?

-Si Harry, son hermosas, la verdad no puedo creerlo, me veo…hermosa, y soy muy modesta.

-Lo se, por eso me gustan tanto estas fotos, porque aunque no sabías que te las estaba tomando, te sabes bella y lo demuestras todo el tiempo, aunque tu no te des cuenta.

-En serio, no se que decir…Harry…es una maravillosa sorpresa.

-Pero esa no era la sorpresa, esa de ahí…si- y el chico señalo, hacia la terraza, ahí tenía montada una mesa redonda, con dos sillas, velas y para rematar hasta parecía que había encantado la luna para que se viera hermosa- Adelante señora, pase usted- y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Esto es maravilloso, gracias- y se abrazó a él tomándolo del cuello, y sin poder evitarlo lo beso tan apasionadamente que tuvieron que hacer una pequeña escala en la habitación de Harry.


	7. 7 Harry Potter mete la pata

7. Harry Potter mete la pata

Después de una sesión de besos y caricias en la habitación del departamento de Harry y aunque Ginny se había prometido a si misma que no se acostaría nunca más con él, no pudo contenerse y terminaron haciendo el amor otra vez.

Pasaron a la terraza para cenar, y la verdad es que el chico se había esmerado mucho, porque la cena exquisita y todo estaba ambientado perfectamente.

-Oye has intentando tomar la terapia?- preguntó Ginny.

-No, la verdad es que…bueno…mi esposa intento que la tomáramos, pero yo nunca quise ir.

-Y no crees que te daría buenos resultados, yo voy a ir mañana, aunque claro que si el necio de mi esposo fuera conmigo otro gallo cantaría, aun así…creo que si existe un cambio de alguna de las dos partes, la otra por consiguiente debe de notarlo y seguir el cambio.

-Tal vez tengas razón, dime con quien vas y a lo mejor puedo ir yo después…cuando tenga tiempo.

-De verdad Harry, eso estaría genial, ya por lo menos tienes la iniciativa y eso es algo.

-La verdad es que estos días contigo me han hecho ver y recordar cuanto amo a mi esposa.

Eso puso muy feliz a Ginny, pero de pronto se le vinieron a la mente, las escenas tan candentes que había tenido con Harry unos momentos antes, y pensó que a lo mejor…

-Harry¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro que si linda, tu pregunta lo que quieras.

-Y, me vas a responder con la verdad?

-Por supuesto- contesto Harry con toda sinceridad.

-Has traído aquí a otras chicas?

Harry se quedo pensando y después de unos segundos contesto- Si, si he traído a varias mujeres.

La cara de Ginny se entristeció notablemente, sin duda era lo último que quería escuchar, pensar que Harry había estado en ese lugar seduciendo a otras mujeres y que a lo mejor lo había hecho tal como lo estaba haciendo con ella.- Ah! Que bien- fue lo único que pudo responder, e inmediatamente tomo sus cosas, corrió a la chimenea, pero las lágrimas que trataban de salir le nublaban la vista, así que a tientas tomo la macetita de los polvos flu y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer…

-No Ginny…espera por favor, no te vayas, déjame explicarte…

-A mi no tienes porque darme explicaciones Potter, después de todo yo solo he sido una mas de tus amantes…numero 69 de Avenida Wellington- grito Ginny cuando vio que Harry estaba a centímetros de tomarla para no dejarla ir y justo a tiempo, desapareció.

Cuando ya estaba en su departamento, puso un hechizo en la chimenea para que Harry no se apareciera, y corrió a su habitación ahora si bañada en lágrimas.

-Harry Potter eres un idiota! Era lo últi…ultimo que espe…esperaba de ti…te…te odio…¿Cómo…te atreviste…a…hacerme…hacerle eso a tu esposa, que te ama, que eres lo máximo para ella…-gritaba como si lo tuviera enfrente pero ya no pudo continuar porque estaba llorando tanto que ni podía hablar, estaba tirada en su cama y abrazando su almohada.

Después de tanto llorar, se quedó dormida.

En otro lugar de Londres, Harry estaba enfurecido consigo mismo, por ser tan estupido- tenias que ser tan sincero- se decía una y otra vez, mientras aventaba cosas por todos lados, pateaba muebles o le pegaba a la pared- ahora si la perdiste para siempre- pensó desanimado, recogió sus cosas y desapareció, probablemente a la cantina más cercana.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó Ginny, porque la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara, sonó su celular y contestó.

-HARRY NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, POR FAVOR, DEJAME EN PAZ- gritó Ginny descontroladamente.

-Disculpe sra. Weasley, pero soy la secretaria del Dr. Bing, le llamaba para confirmar su cita de hoy.

-Oh! Lo siento, discúlpeme pensé que era otra persona…

-No se preocupe, quería preguntarle si tiene algún inconveniente en cambiarle su cita que tenía a las doce para que el doctor la vea a las once, es que acabamos de recibir una llamada de un hombre que estaba desesperado porque le dieran una cita a esa hora…

-De casualidad sabe su nombre?- pregunto Ginny porque ya se imaginaba quién era ese hombre desesperado.

-Si, un señor Potter…en verdad se escuchaba muy mal, yo creo que hasta estaba ebrio.

-Ah! Entonces…cree que le pueda preguntar al doctor si nos podemos ver en alguna cafetería, vivo un poco lejos de San Mungo y tal vez no pueda llegar hasta allá en tan poco tiempo, sobre todo porque como hoy es sábado, no se puede utilizar la chimenea ni podemos aparecernos ahí…

-No se preocupe, no creo que el doctor tenga ningún inconveniente, donde vive usted?

-Vivo en la avenida Wellington, oh! Esta muy cerca Nothing Hill, creo que ahí hay una cafetería…

-Si, esta bien, el doctor la verá ahí a las once.

Colgaron y Ginny se dispuso a arreglarse, puesto que ya eran las nueve y tenía que pasar a ver a alguien más antes de su cita con el Dr. Bing.

-Ni creas Harry que por hacer méritos e ir a terapia te voy a perdonar- pensó Ginny

-Se metió a bañar, se puso ropa cómoda y salió a buscar a la persona que menos creía que la iba a poder ayudar algún día. Llegó al Callejón Dragón y entró a un edificio, busco el despacho número cuatro y toco el timbre.

-¿Quién es?- dijo la voz de un hombre muy varonil.

-Soy Ginny…Ginny Weasley.

Se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba parado, observando a la chica que aun recordándola, suspiraba, pues después de que le confeso su amor y ella lo rechazo de tajo, pues alguien más se le había adelantado, nunca más la había vuelto a ver, solo se telefoneaban de vez en cuando.

-¡Hola Draco, me vas a dejar pasar o te platico mi asunto aquí en el pasillo.

-No, no, pasa Ginny, es solo que estoy sorprendido, eres la última persona que esperaba yo aquí.

Ginny entró, se dirigió a su sala y se sentó.

-Te ofrezco algo?

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

-Y bien¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-Quiero que me ayudes a tramitar mi divorcio.

-Te vas a divorciar, por fin se cumplió mi deseo.

-Que chistoso Draco, pero en realidad no estoy muy segura de quererme divorciar.

-Ah! Entonces para que quieres tramitar tu divorcio- y su cara de felicidad cambio por una de enojo- o es que disfrutas como sufro por todo esto.

-Claro que no, quiero darle un susto a mi esposo, quiero saber hasta donde es capaz de llegar.

-Y todo eso para que?

-Es muy largo de contar y ahora no tengo tiempo, pero nos podemos ver mañana y te lo cuento todo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que? No te entiendo.

-Porque a pesar de que hemos estado alejados un poco, siempre he contado con tu apoyo y creo que sabes de antemano que tu cuentas con el mió.

-Si claro, aunque no entiendo, pero en fin, yo te ayudo, el lunes le mandó a tu esposo la demanda de divorcio.

-Ok, pero quiero advertirte que el tiene de abogado al pesado de Ernie McMillan, lo recuerdas?

-Si claro que lo recuerdo, de hecho trabajo ya en casos contra él.

-Y has ganado alguno?

-Si, que pregunta tan tonta, pero eso que mas te da, si no vamos a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

-Eso no lo sabemos Draco, hay que darles el beneficio de la duda.

-Bueno, yo te ayudo, pero no gratis, te recuerdo que cobró muy caro la hora.

-Si, Draco eso lo sé, y creo que tu también sabes, que ya no soy una pobretona como me decías en el colegio.

-Disculpa Ginny, no era mi intención.

-Lo se Draco…yo se que ya cambiaste…y que no era tu intención…-miró su reloj y vio que ya eran diez para las once- Rayos! Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana…-se levanto y corrió a la puerta…yo te llamo…adiós…- y le mando un beso con la mano y ya en el pasillo, desapareció,


	8. 8 La terapia con Ginny

8. La terapia con Ginny

Apareció a unos metros de la cafetería y vio que el Dr. Bing ya estaba esperándola.

-Buenos Días, Dr. Bing

-Buenos días, Sra. Weasley, o puedo llamarte Ginny?

-Claro, doctor.

-Bien Ginny, toma asiento por favor y empecemos, quieres?

La chica obedeció y puso mucha atención a lo que seguía- adelante, por favor- dijo haciendo señas con la mano para que el doctor continuara.

-Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si, doctor.

-Y tu esposo acepto?

-si y no- respondió muy pensativa, como si recordara exactamente las palabras de su esposo.

Flash Back

-Hoy fui a ver a un doctor que atiende a parejas para ayudarlos a solucionar sus problemas- dijo Ginny a su esposo, al mismo tiempo que le servía de cenar.

-QUE? ESTAS LOCA? COMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE ANDAR CONTANDO NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES A UN LOCO QUE LE GUSTA DAR TERAPIAS MUGGLES?...NO, NO LO VOY A HACER, ESA ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA. ESCUCHASTE GINEVRA WEASLEY?

-Mira, por lo menos escuchame, déjame explicarte el juego, y si después de acabar de hablar sigues en la misma actitud, yo misma te doy el divorcio mañana mismo- dijo Ginny con toda la calma del mundo, que solo Merlín sabe de donde saco.

-Esta bien, te escucho

-El doctor me recomendó que hiciéramos un juego, creo que entendí que los muggles los llaman juegos sexuales, y lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarnos un día en algún lugar desconocido para los dos y hacer como que no estamos juntos…umm osea fingir que no estamos casados, pero obviamente si nos conocemos…como regresar a lo que éramos cuando empezamos a salir…y lo demás tenemos que dejar que fluya por si solo, según como nos sintamos.

-Osea que…oh! Ya entendí…pretendes que hagamos como si nos encontráramos después de años de no vernos y…quieres que empecemos…¿Cuándo¿mañana?...

-Exacto! Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo- dijo Ginny aliviada porque por fin él había entendido.

-Bien, sigo insistiendo que estas loca, como crees que voy a dejar mi trabajo para esa tontería que ni siquiera va a funcionar.

-Eso es lo que tu crees? Estoy loca por creer que nuestra relación aun se puede salvar, estoy loca por amarte de tal manera que me puedo prestar a cualquier cosa…con tal de que regresemos a ser la pareja que éramos antes…si, tienes razón…¡estoy loca!

A él chico no lo quedo otra más que agachar la cabeza, porque en el fondo sabia que Ginny tenía razón.

-Bien, no me contestes ahora, yo voy a estar mañana aquí- y le dio una tarjetita con el nombre y la dirección de un restaurante- si aun me amas como yo a ti y si aun quieres estar conmigo y ayudarme a salvar nuestra relación…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…si no llegas, daré por terminado todo y mañana mismo empiezo los tramites del divorcio.

-Ok, ya te escuche, como te dije cuando llegue, en unas horas salgo de viaje, así que si no te molesta terminar de cenar en silencio y ayudarme a empacar mi maleta, te lo agradeceré.

FIN FLASH BACK

El doctor puso mucha atención al relato de la pelirroja- y al otro día que paso?

-Bueno, yo llegue al lugar que me recomendo y después de unos minutos llegó él.

-¿Por qué siempre que hablas de tu esposo, no dices su nombre?

-Pues no se, mire…la verdad es que él tiene un pasado un tanto…no se como decirlo, él es muy famoso y no quería que su nombre saliera en mis conversaciones con usted, por temor a que sin querer alguien nos escuchara y eso le traería muchos problemas a mi esposo.

-Quien es tu esposo? El ministro de magia?

-No, mi esposo es Harry Potter.

-Wow! "El salvador del mundo mágico" es tu esposo, no lo puedo creer, oye, yo tengo una cita con él más tarde…

-Precisamente porque él lo llamo, tiene que saber toda mi versión.

-Si, tienes razón, Ginny, continua…

-Ok, al otro día yo estaba en la cafetería y a los pocos minutos llegó él, se veía diferente, justo como lo recuerdo cuando me pidió que fueramos novios, se acercó a mi y …-Ginny termino de contarle todo con santo y seña.

-Entonces, él ya puso interés de su parte, él quiere arreglar su situación contigo…

-Si Doctor, pero se le olvida un pequeño detalle, él admitió que me fue infiel.

-Pero no le diste tiempo de que te explicara.

-Que quería que me explicara, cómo se acostó con ellas, cómo les hizo el amor.

-No seamos injustos con él, tienes que dejar que te de una explicación- le dijo el doctor.

-Ve, por eso es que no quería que supiera quien es mi esposo, qué no me va a dar la razón a mí, o porque es "el elegido" puede ponerle el cuerno a su esposa y además debo perdonarlo.

-No Ginny, no confundas, yo solo quiero que entiendas que yo no estoy de parte de ninguno de los dos, solo estoy de parte del amor y de la verdad…y creo que tu estas siendo muy injusta con él, después de que acepto todo el juego, aun en contra de sus principios, todo eso lo hizo por ti, porque aun te ama…

-Lo siento doctor, cree entonces que lo tengo que escuchar?- y puso cara de niña regañada.

-Oh si! Estoy seguro- levanto su manga y observó su reloj de pulsera- ya se acabo tu tiempo. Tengo que ir a encontrarme con Harry- y vió como se ponía mas triste al escuchar su nombre- Nos vemos dentro de ocho días aquí mismo y a la misma hora.

-Ok, doctor.

El doctor se levanto de su silla, camino unos pasos, regreso y le dijo a Ginny- la cuenta la pagas tu, y el lunes le pagas a mi secretaria.

-Rayos! Pensé que se le había olvidado- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja y se despidió del doctor con la mano.

Ahí se quedo pensando un buen rato, en lo poco que le había dicho el doctor, pero que era muy importante -pues siendo sensatos él tiene razón, debe darle una oportunidad de explicarle todo, aunque también estaba el otro lado de la moneda, si Harry me fue infiel, podría perdonarlo? Yo creo que si, cuando amas, todo se perdona, no?- pensó la chica- incluso la infidelidad. No se, tal vez si- pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, ella siempre había sufrido por Harry, siempre había tenido que pedir una reconciliación, aun cuando ni siquiera fuera culpa suya, siempre había sido él, el que había podido conservar su orgullo, ella lo había dejado de lado porque lo amaba, hoy era hora de que se invirtieran los papeles, y la chica sonrió maliciosamente cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente.


	9. 9 La terapia con Harry

9. La terapia con Harry

Unos minutos más tarde del encuentro de Ginny con el doctor Bing, Harry llegó al Hospital San Mungo para su respectiva terapia, estaba muy nervioso, sentado en la sala de espera y con la secretaria mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Tenía que estar loco para hacer todo esto, mira que ir a terapia- pensó el chico. Pero solo de recordar a esa pelirroja que le hacía perder la cabeza, tan hermosa, tan llena de vida y que en los últimos días que había pasado con ella, como su amante, la había redescubierto, porque tenía meses que no la sentía tan cerca.

-Señor…Potter?- llamó la secretaria.

-Si?- dijo levantando la cabeza para ver a la persona que lo llamaba.

-Es usted Harry Potter¿el niño salvador del mundo mágico?- pregunto la secretaria con cara de incredulidad.

-Si, soy yo- contesto el chico, poniendose de pie- ya puedo pasar?- pregunto inquieto, ya quería salir de ahí.

-Oh! Si, adelante, Sr. Potter- contesto la secretaria también levantandose de su asiento y haciendo casi una reverencia.

Harry pasó a su lado y no pudo evitar reírse de la señora, sin duda ya después de tantos años, todo esto le daba gracia- Disculpe señorita?- y noto como la secretaria se sonrojaba- Sabe si ya se fue la Sra. Weasley?- pregunto esperanzado de poder ver a Ginny y explicarle todo.

-No señor, lo siento, pero la Sra. Weasley llamó para cambiar de lugar su cita, de hecho hablo personalmente con el Doctor.

-Oh! Que bien! Ahora tendré que…gracias muy amable por la información- Harry se calló justo a tiempo. Siguió su camino y entro al consultorio y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente a un sillón de una plaza, que obviamente pensó era para el doctor.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó el doctor a espaldas de Harry.

Harry se puso inmediatamente de pie, mientras el doctor se acercaba para saludarlo.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Potter- dijo mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Bing- contesto Harry amablemente, y empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas nervioso, de hecho ya le temblaban las piernas.

-Veo que esta sorprendido porque su esposa no estuvo aquí.

-Si un poco…la verdad esperaba verla aquí.

-Me imagino, pero no se preocupe, yo ya hable con ella por la mañana, y déjeme decirle que esto no va a ser fácil, si algo me quedo claro es que su esposa es de carácter fuerte. Pero bueno, quiero que empiece por contarme su versión.

-Bien…todo empezó meses atrás cuando Ginny y yo nos empezamos a alejar, ella estaba muy presionada por lograr una plaza en el hospital, y yo también tenía mucho trabajo, de repente ya nos peleabamos por todo…que si dejaba mis zapatos arrumbados, y que si me pedía algo del super y se me olvidaba…uyyy, casi me mataba, entonces yo empece a dejar de ser atento con ella, no le avisaba cuando iba a llegar tarde o de plano si no iba a llegar, ya no le compraba flores para contentarla, y sin querer nos dejamos de hablar poco a poco…hasta que un día ya eramos dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa.

-Umm, entiendo, y cuando Ginny le propuso mi plan, cual fue su reacción.

-Pues al principio le dije que estaba loca y que yo no iba a hacer, yo para ser sincero…no creía en todas esas cosas, después cuando me fui a acostar y la vi haciendo mi maleta, me di cuenta que la amo tanto y que por ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa…así que al otro día en la primera cita decidí presentarme.

-Y su trabajo? Ginny me dijo que tenía que ir a Francia.

-Ay…lo siento, pero eso es mentira- dijo Harry arrepentido- es que ya no aguantaba la situación…tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla, acariciarla…eso me mataba- continuo Harry y sin darse cuenta se paso al diván que estaba a lado de su silla, parecía que le estaba gustando eso de la terapia- últimamente cuando decía que iba a salir del país me encerraba en mi estudio.

-Y ya que estamos hablando del estudio, si es verdad que trabaja para una revista muggle?

-Si, eso si es cierto, la verdad es que me apena confesarlo, pero me gusta mucho tomar fotos, así que encontré ese puesto y es una forma de tener dinero muggle también, ya sabe, para los lujos que no hay en el mundo mágico.

-Y es cierto que llevaba mujeres ahí?

-Si es cierto, pero es que Ginny no me dejo continuar, las llevaba pero para tomarles fotos, y no voy a negar que alguna de ellas me atrajo, y que yo también le gustaba, pero nunca pude…no podía engañarla- y el remordimiento de conciencia lo embargó de repente. Había traicionado a su esposa, no físicamente aunque si la engaño con la mente…la traiciono, al no haber luchado por ella, por dejar que todo se viniera abajo, y al pensar en todo esto, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Bien, eso es un punto a su favor señor Potter, creo que el siguiente paso, sería una terapia en pareja, claro si su esposa esta de acuerdo, pero tiene que ingeniárselas para antes aclararle a Ginny, que nunca la engañaste- y el doctor se dio cuenta de la reacción de Harry.

-Si lo se Doctor, pero créame que no va a ser sencillo- dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Bueno, señor Potter, eso va a ser su tarea, la proxima cita, dentro de ocho días, ya tienes que haber convencido a Ginny de la verdad, y por ahora…-y observó su reloj, como lo había hecho con la pelirroja- ya es todo, se acabó el tiempo, pero nos vemos muy pronto- y se levantó para despedirse de Harry.

-Esta bien, doctor, muchas gracias, quiero decirle que me ayudo mucho platicar con usted…-y él también se levanto y le dio la mano al doctor.

-Hasta pronto, señor Potter.

-Por favor, dígame Harry, no me gusta que me digan así. Hasta pronto.

Y sin decir más salio del consultorio, paso por la sala donde Ginny trabajaba pero no la vio por ningún lado, seguramente había sido su día de descanso, y tal vez hubiera ido con sus padres a la Madriguera…y de pronto se le ocurrió…

-Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes, tengo que ir con Ron y Hermione.


	10. 10 La ayuda de Ron y Hermione

10. La ayuda de Ron y Hermione

Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que llegar a la chimenea del hospital y aparecerse en casa de Ron y Hermione antes de que se fueran a la Mardriguera. Llegó a la chimenea atropellando a su paso a un mago que iba saliendo y que llevaba la tunica toda raída y lucía muy mal aspecto.

-Lo siento señor- dijo Harry disculpandose y ayudandolo a levantarse.

-Ya ni en el hospital esta uno a salvo- contesto el mago de mal humor y dejándose ayudar.

El mago siguió su camino refunfuñando y Harry tomo un puño de polvos flu y entro a la chimenea.

-Numero doce de Grimauld Place- dijo bajo para que no lo oyeran las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Apareció en la chimenea y salió tambaleandose pero pudo guardar el equilibrio, cuando se incorporó totalmente, observó que la sala estaba vacía.

-Ron, Hermione, están en casa?- gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, salió del salón y se fue hacia la cocina- tal vez están por ahí- pensó. Pero tampoco había nadie, salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras, pensando que a lo mejor estaban ahí.

-Será muy descortés que entre así?...nah! somos amigos…

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de su cuñado y su amiga, toco pero nadie le respondió, puso la mano en la chapa de la puerta, la giro y entro despacio, pero pensó- si estuvieran aquí, me hubieran respondido- aun así la desesperación que tenía por hablar con sus amigos le hizo seguir su camino, abrió la puerta y…

-Oh!...si!...Ron!- Hermione gemía.

-Rayos! Lo siento…no ví nada- dijo apenadisimo y tapandose los ojos con la mano, cerró la puerta.

-Harry!!! Que rayos te pasa idiota!- grito Ron enojadísimo, pues lo había interrumpido en algo muy importante. Aunque estaba en una situación comprometedora con su esposa, estaban tapados con las sabanas, así que Harry no vio nada; se separaron y empezaron a vestirse.

-Harry esperanos en la sala- grito Hermione.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Ron

-No se, a lo mejor quiere hablar de tu hermana…-contestó su esposa, terminandose de subir los jeans.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?¿Ginny te ha contado algo?

-Si, pero que ahorita te cuente Harry.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él, el muy idiota me interrumpe en…y además recuerda que lo ví besandose con otra, como se atreve a poner un pie en mi casa…

-Oye Ron, por favor, deja que él te explique, recuerda que es tu mejor amigo, y además es el esposo de tu hermana, mira, yo se que ha cambiado y que no es el mismo del colegio, y tu sabes muy bien el por que, asi que por tu hermana y por la amistad que tuvimos algún día, dale la oportunidad de hablar…

-Ok, pero solo porque tu me lo pides…

Harry estaba rojo de la pena, camino rápidamente hacia la sala y por un momento pensó en irse a la casa, pero después recapacito y recordó que su asunto era más importante que su vergüenza. Tomo asiento en un sillón y espero a que bajaran sus amigos.

Bajaron después de cinco minutos.

-Hola Harry!- saludo su amiga y le codeo a Ron para que también saludara.

-Hola¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco grosero el pelirrojo.

-Hola!- dijo con la cara agachada, le daba pena mirarlos- lo siento mucho…es que toque a la puerta, pero como nadie contestó..abrí la puerta…pero les juro que no vi nada.

-Ah! Menos mal-contesto Ron indignado- pero no me contestaste,¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, quería hablar con ustedes…de Ginny…

-Si, nos lo imaginábamos

-¿Por que?¿Ustedes saben algo?

-Pues yo se lo del doctor- contesto la castaña- se que están mal y que Ginny esta desesperada pero no me ha contado nada más.

-Yo no se nada, pero lo que si se…es que te vi con una mujer a principios de la semana…ahora engañas a mi hermana?...que raro…la verdad te habías tardado…después de tus antecedentes en la escuela...-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su cuñado con unos ojos furiosos.

-Mira Ron, para empezar, si fui algo…mujeriego cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, cambie por tu hermana, cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella…y que quede claro que nunca he engañado a Ginny, ella es y será el amor de mi vida y si estoy aquí es porque estoy dispuesto a recuperarla- dijo Harry con voz firme, ya no le tenía miedo a su amigo (si, aunque no lo crean le tenía miedo y no porque lo fuera a hechizar, si no miedo a perder su amistad)

-Si claro…y quien era…la mujer que estaba contigo?- respondió Ron un poco mas tranquilo.

-Si me dejas y no me interrumpes, se los voy a explicar.

-Ok, te escuchamos Harry- intervino la castaña, prestando mucha atención.

-Bueno, resulta que Ginny fue a ver al Dr. Bing y…

-Que! Ginny fue con ese loco?- interrumpió Ron a pesar de la petición de Harry

-Cállate Ron, no dijiste eso después del ejercicio que nos dejo- dijo la castaña dándole un golpe en el estomago- deja que Harry continué.

-Bien, gracias amiga, y el doctor le propuso que hicieramos un juego…umm sexual, espera, no te sulfures amigo- dijo al ver la cara que ponía Ron- no te voy a dar detalles íntimos…la cosa es que le propuso que nos encontraramos en algún lugar y jugaramos a ser amantes, al principio yo no accedí, pero después pense que Ginny es lo mas importante para mí y tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, así que le di la sorpresa y llegue al lugar y empezó el juego. Todo iba muy bien, de hecho Ron, para que te quede claro…la mujer que viste conmigo era tu hermana- dijo mirando fijamente a su cuñado- con ella estuve toda la semana.

-No, eso no puede ser, esa no era mi hermana, estaba muy bien…y además su cabello no era rojo…

-Eso es porque lo transformo a negro, estábamos en un lugar muggle y aunque no corríamos ningún riesgo de que nos reconocieran, bueno eso pensábamos pero nos viste tu…el chiste era que para los demás éramos amantes y llegó un momento en que nosotros también no la creímos, estando ahí yo la quería besar, pero aun así tenia miedo no quería que alguien fuera a reconocernos…pensó que su cabello era muy llamativo, así que lo cambio.

-Ella no sabe hacer eso…-Ron seguía incrédulo.

-Claro que si, Tonks le enseño…-recordó Hermione

-Exacto, y mira Ron… si aun tienes duda, en mi casa tengo el pensadero de Dumbledore o dame veritaserum, podemos ir a la oficina y conseguir un poco…

-No, no creo que sea necesario…aunque si me dices que ropa traía…

-Umm, la mujer que viste conmigo puesto una falda negra, blusa blanca y botas negras…

--Si tienes razón…era ella…disculpame Harry, es que me costaba trabajo creerlo…

-Me lo imagino, y porque no me enfrentaste digo…se nos hubiera caído el juego pero…

-No se, me dio mucho coraje verte ahí, y ahora que lo piensas no reaccione como un Weasley, rayos Hermione!!! Tu y tus buenos modales tienen la culpa…- y todos se rieron muchisimo, sin duda faltaba algo así para romper la tensión…- Entonces mi hermana era tu amante?

-Pues si Ron, Ginny era mi amante…esa era parte del juego…que nos quejaramos de nuestros esposos, osea nosotros mismos, y así entendernos mutuamente…

-Ah! Entonces tu eres el viejo amigo con el que se veía…-interrumpio Hermione.

-Si, ese era yo- dijo agachando la cabeza y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero¿Por qué estas triste? Al pareces si les ayudo no?- dijo Ron sintiendo un poco de lástima por su amigo, pues si su vista no le fallaba, Harry estaba a punto de llorar.

-Porque soy un estupido… algo me salió mal, metí la pata- y por fin salieron las lagrimas que tanto trabajo le costo contener- un día…la invite a cenar a mi estudio…

-Que estudio?- pregunto Ron

-Trabajo en una revista muggle como fotografo y tengo un apartamento, lo acondicione como estudio y ahí tomaba las fotos…la invite a cenar y estamos platicando…me pregunto que si había llevado a más mujeres ahí…y le dije que si- y nuevamente le salieron lagrimas.

-Como te atreves?, llevabas mujeres ahí…-reclamo Hermione

-Si Hermione, pero para tomarles fotos exclusivamente, le dije que si…pero no me dejo continuar, salió corriendo, cuando le iba a explicar que solo eran mis modelos…

-Vaya amigo, si que estas metido en un gran problema- intervino Ron moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Lo se, por eso necesito su ayuda- dijo Harry suplicando.

-Que necesitas, nosotros te ayudaremos, verdad Ron?

-Si claro, amigo…y siento mucho haber pensado mal de ti.

-No te preocupes, creo que me gane tu desconfianza, era normal que pensaras que no haría feliz a tu hermana, después de mis antecedentes.

-Claro que no Harry, tu la haz hecho muy feliz, ella te ama y a lo mejor no es tan serio como tu crees, tal vez sea solo una mala racha…- dijo Hermione tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-No, la estoy perdiendo, necesito recuperarla, ella es la razón de mi vida…

-Y que tienes pensado?- pregunto Ron

-Pues necesito hablar con ella…explicarle…pero no me deja ni siquiera acercarme, por eso necesito que..no se…la inviten a cenar o algo así…que la citen en algun lugar y que por supuesto yo este ahí en su lugar…

-Ok, eso es fácil- dijo Hermione

-Eso espero, este es el plan…

Nota de la autora: En verdad me siento algo desepcionada de este sitio, bueno el chiste es que voy a probar otros dos capitulos màs y si recibo por lo menos cinco reviews por capitulo lo seguire aquí. En fin despues de casi llorar a moco tendido, oh! se me olvidaba, pero de todas formas agradezco como siempre a mi "Gran Amiga" Paloma, que vuelve a leer el fic y siempre me alegra el dìa con sus atinados comentarios, a Anilec, que tambien se ha tomado el tiempo de dejarme su review y a las demás claro esta que lo hicieron una vez. Besos. Cecy


	11. 11 El parque

11. El parque

Después de que Harry les explico el plan que se le había ocurrido, Hermione y Ron le brindaron todo su apoyo y el primer paso era averiguar donde estaba Ginny.

-Bueno, yo creo que debe de estar en la Madriguera- dijo Ron muy seguro.

-No, no lo creo, seguramente esta en su casa, tirada en la cama y comiendo…yo la conozco mejor que nadie- argumento Hermione con su usual tono de sabionda.

-Hermione, si hay alguien que la conoce mejor que nadie, soy yo y te puedo jurar que esta dando vueltas por las calles de Londres o tal vez…ya se donde esta, necesito mi capa…ahora vuelvo- y se disponia a entrar a la chimenea.

-Pero Harry, nosotros tenemos que ir a la Madriguera- le dijo Ron antes de que su amigo desapareciera.

-Si tienes razón, voy a ver si la encuentro y los alcanzó en La Madriguera, de todas formas no creo que ella vaya…bueno me voy porque estoy perdiendo tiempo, nos vemos- y desapareció.

Salió de la chimenea de su estudio, entro corriendo a su cuarto mientras iba sacudiendose las cenizas, llegó a su armario y empezo a sacar cosas desesperadamente- mi capa, mi capa…donde esta?...zapatos no- y los aventaba por encima de su espalda- ropa no…cajas…que es esto, luego Harry, luego…aquí estas, tanto tiempo ha pasado- y se levanto entre todo el desorden- Arreglo!-agito su varita y todo volvio a su lugar- y pensar que ahora te voy a usar para espiar a mi esposa.

El chico salió corriendo de su habitación tropezandose con una lampara, se cayo pegandose fuertemente en el mentón.

-Rayos! Llevo prisa no me pude caer después?- dijo el chico muy enojado, pues justo cuando necesitaba toda la agilidad posible se ponia mas torpe.

Estando en la sala desapareció.

Apareció cerca de un parque que tenía un pequeño lago artificial y alrededor varias banquitas. Ginny y Harry acostumbraban a ir saliendo de la escuela de estudios superiores mágicos y fue ahí donde le pidió que fuera su novia y también donde le propuso matrimonio, sin duda era el lugar más especial para ellos; se puso la capa invisible y empezó a caminar por el parque buscando a su esposa, caminaba entre la gente…papás que llevaban a sus hijos a pasear en bici, otros que iban corriendo con audifonos puestos, enamorados que iban tomados de la mano…tenía que tener mucho cuidado para que no fueran a chocar con nadie. Por fin después de varios minutos pudo ver una cabellera roja, en la orilla del lago, se puso en puntitas para ver mejor y ahí la vio, sentada en una banca, solita y observando con la vista perdida a la gente que estaba en el lago dando un paseo en canoas.

Harry se acerco sigilosamente a ella- se ve tan hermosa- pensó, aunque su vestimenta era muy simple y no llevaba ni gota de maquillaje, paso detrás de ella y se acerco para oler su perfume y aunque llevaba la capa puesta, Ginny pudo sentir un escalofrió desde la nuca recorriendo toda su espina dorsal luego se sento a lado de ella y se dedico a contemplarla.

Ginny tenía casi una hora de haber llegado, cuando se sentía triste le gustaba ir a ese lugar pues le recordaba todo lo bueno de su relación con Harry, y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Harry inmediatamente noto que su esposa estaba llorando- como me gustaría usar legeremancia, pero no puedo, con la capa puesta no puedo- pensó el chico.

-Vamos Ginny, no llores, todo va a estar bien- se dijo ella misma- ese patán de Harry no se lo merece.

-Pero si no soy un patán!...me duele tanto verte así por mi culpa…pero muy pronto se va a solucionar todo- pensó Harry y lentamente sin hacer ruido para que Ginny no notara su presencia, se fue acercando más, hasta que si ella hubiera puesto atención, hubiera escuchado su respiración, ya que estaba tan cerca no pudo resistir la tentación de decirle algo que tenía tanto tiempo de no decirle.

-Te amo- dijo en un susurro.

-Harry?- volteo Ginny desesperada buscando entre la gente.

Pero Harry ya había desaparecido.

El chico salió corriendo entre la multitud y busco un lugar alejado para desaparecerse y con un crack apareció en una colina cerca de la Madriguera, camino hasta la entrada de la cocina y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Buenas tardes a todos!- saludo Harry, en la cocina a punto de merendar estaban Molly y Arthur, Billy con Fleur y su hija Sophie, y Hermione con Ron, se acerco a su suegra y le dio un beso y un abrazo.

-Hola hijo¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Molly dandole un pellizcon en la mejilla.

-Bien, mamá y tu ¿Cómo sigues?- había agarrado la costumbre de decirle mama a la mujer que mas cercano estaba de serlo y que además siempre lo había tratado igual que al resto de sus hijos.

-Pues…ya mejor, solo necesito un poco de descanso, gracias a Merlín que Fleur esta aquí conmigo, ha sido de gran ayuda- y le froto la espalda a su nuera que estaba a lado suyo.

-Que bueno, me da mucho gusto- contesto Harry.

-Tio Harry, como estas?- salto una niña rubia, pero muy pecosa a sus brazos.

-Muy bien, mi niña hermosa, como esta mi sobrina consentida?

-Ohhhh tio, pero si soy la unica que tienes, claro que debo ser la consentida. Me trajiste algo?- pregunto la hermosa niña que le ponia la misma cara que Ginny cuando quería algo.

-No linda, pero te prometo que la proxima vez que te vea, te recompensare…

-No Hagy, no es necesaguio, siempre le compras algo, la estas malcriando.

-Oh lo siento, pero es que es tan linda y además sabe ganarme…- decia observando a la niña de cinco años, pero noto que alguien no estaba muy contento.

-Y Ginny, donde esta¿por que no vino contigo?- pregunto el hermano mayor, un poco molesto.

-A pues, esta…ella esta… "_piensa rapido" _trabajando, si esta trabajando, le toco guardia y sale hasta mañana.

-Sientate Hagy…te sigvo de cenag?- pregunto Fleur interviniendo oportunamente pues su esposo se disponía a seguir interrogando al chico.

-No, Fleur, gracias, acabo de cenar, pero me siento con ustedes para acompañarlos y me tomo una cerveza de mantequilla- y con la varita la invoco, se sentó a lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto bajito la castaña.

-Usa legeremancia- dijo también muy bajo, casi moviendo solo los labios.

Y empezó a pensar en lo que quería que Hermione viera, un remolino de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, hasta que por fin apareció Ginny sentada en el parque y llorando, pero después quito ese pensamiento y pensó- ya esta listo, necesito que la llames y la cites para el lunes, dile que te vas a quedar aquí en la Madriguera y que necesitas que te traiga algunas cosas, yo tendré todo listo para la cena.

-Ok- dijo Hermione

Terminaron la merienda y cuando Molly le ofreció que se quedará, Harry le dijo- No mamá, tengo que pasar por Ginny.

-Pero que no dijiste que tenía guardia.

-Oh si! Lo que pasa es que vamos a cenar en su descanso, solo vine a saludarlos y ver como estabas.

-Ay Harry, que lindo, como siempre tan atento- le contesto su suegra.

Se despidió de todo mundo y cuando se acercó a Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo le hizo señas para que Harry para que se acercara más para hablar con él a solas.

-Vamos al pórtico- dijo Ron y Harry salio detrás del el.

-Y bien?

-La encontraste?

-Si

-Y como la viste?

-Mal y no sabes como me duele verla así por mi culpa.

-Si, lo se, pero te juro que haremos todo por ayudarte a recuperarla.

-Gracias

-Y te…quería…pues pedir una disculpa, por pensar mal de ti.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón por no hacer feliz a tu hermano, recuerda que antes de ser mi amigo eres hermano de mi esposa y es obvio que reaccionaras así, pero…te juro que hare hasta lo imposible para que vuelva conmigo.

-No tienes que jurarmelo, yo se que lo haras.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, voy a ver si encuentro las tiendas del callejón Diagon para hacer unas compras, ves que mañana no abren, para que el lunes ya tenga todo listo, ya le dije todo a Hermione.

-Si, vi que uso legeremancia, bueno…nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo no?

-No voy a ir, pedi licencia de vacaciones

-Oh! Esta bien…de todas formas estamos en contacto.

-Si gracias, ya me voy…nos vemos luego- se dio la vuelta y cuando ya se iba a desaparecer volteo y Ron venía tras de él, se detuvo.

-Lo siento, es muy cursi, pero…- y lo abrazó, por fin después de tanto tiempo, los amigos se contentaron- te quiero amigo, cuenta conmigo para todo, como eso que somos amigos, no cuñados.

-Gracias Ron, yo también te quiero, pero mas bien hay que dar gracias que los gemelos no andan por aquí si no esta lo recordarían por siempre.

Hermione que los veía desde el portico, corrió y se unió al abrazo- Ay chicos, que gusto me da que seamos amigos de nuevo, bueno no es que nunca lo dejamos de ser…pero bueno, ustedes me entienden.

-Si Hermione- contestaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo que también la abrazaban a ella.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo soltandose y caminando hacia la zona de desaparición.

-Harry, nos vemos y SUERTE!- grito Hermione

Se alejo unos cuantos pasos para luego desaparecer.

aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaaeaeaeaeaaeaeaeaea

Mas tarde, en las calles de Londres, Ginny iba caminando, a veces cuando se sentía sola, le gustaba salir a caminar, porque si se quedaba en su casa se ponía peor.

-Ay Harry! Como te extraño- dijo Ginny y sus ojos se aguaron, llevaba las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo, el viento le daba en su rostro y le alborotaba el cabello, de pronto sintio mucho frio- pero no voy a llorar más- siguió caminando hasta que ya no aguanto más el aire helado, entró a una cafetería y se acerco a la barra para pedir su café favorito.

-Un capuchino con caramelo, por favor- pidio Ginny al mesero.

-Para mi otro igual- dijo una voz masculina detrás de la pelirroja.

Ginny volteo pues la voz, se le hizo muy familiar-Tu? Que haces aquí? Me estas siguiendo?

Nota de la autora: Siento mucho haber hecho mi drama, es que soy medio inutil para todo esto de la tecnologia, y efectivamente "Gracias Hefsy" no podia recibir reviews anonimos, espero que ese ya no sea problema y gracias en verdad a todos, porque no saben la alegrìa que me dio, darme cuenta que en realidad no es tan malo mi fic. Bueno, he aquì el siguiente capitulo, que espero les guste, porque para mi es uno de mis favoritos, ahora solo tenganme paciencia, porque solo tengo dos capitulos mas adelantados, mil besos y de nuevo gracias a todos los que dejan review. Cecy


	12. 12 La cena con

12. La cena con…

-Tu? Que haces aquí?- pregunto aterrada la pelirroja.

-Cálmate paranoica!, ni quien te pele, solo vine a tomar un café, y no te estoy siguiendo.

-Draco, te conozco perfecto y sé que tu no vives por aquí- le contesto Ginny, empujando con el dedo índice el pecho del chico.

-Bueno, mejor dime tú, que haces aquí tan solita- le dijo Draco seductoramente- Porque no veo a Potter por ningún lado- y giraba la cabeza como buscando a alguien.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, solo se me antojo un café y vine por el.

-Déjame sacarte de tu error, porque si me interesa que tu esposo no este contigo, soy tu abogado y necesito pormenores de todo.

-En este momento no estas en plan de abogado, así que con tu permiso- dijo y paso a lado de él empujándolo con el hombro y caminó en dirección a la caja de la cafetería.

-Cuanto debo de un capuchino de caramelo?

-Una libra con cincuenta centavos- contesto la cajera con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aquí tiene- y le entrego dos billetes, cada uno de una libra.

-Su cambio- y la cajera casi le aventó el dinero.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable- dijo sarcásticamente y se apresuraba a salir cuando escucho que Draco tenía problemas con el dinero.

-Rayos! Maldito dinero muggle, siempre me pasa lo mismo…

-Señor, no se que signifique mu…ggle, pero si me esta insultando, puedo llamar a la policía- dijo la cajera mas indignada que cuando atendió a Ginny.

-Señorita, le puedo asegurar que el señor, no quiso ofenderla, lo que pasa es que es de América, seguramente, yo viví ahí algunos años, y llaman muggle a los ingleses…

-Oh! Bueno, entonces le puede ayudar señorita con el dinero? Para que me pague.

-Claro que si- se acerco a Draco- esta salvada te va a salir muy cara…ya te veía hechizando a la pobre cajera- dijo muy bajito Ginny para que no la escuchara.

-Si, ya se, es que…no se…que me pasa en los lugares muggles, me pongo nervioso y bueno…gracias- termino de pagar- Mil disculpas señorita- tomo a Ginny del brazo para que fueran saliendo del lugar- y que te parece si para pagarte el favor de salvarme, te invito a cenar, ya que debo suponer…Potter no te esta esperando…

-Asi es, Potter no me esta esperando, estamos separados, por el momento- se apresuro a agregar- y no me parece correcto salir contigo en estas circunstancias.

-Bueno, yo creo que no tiene nada de malo, después de todo, somos amigos y solo vamos a cenar, después, cada quien para su casa.

-Umm, no lo se Draco- se frotaba la barbilla y miraba hacia el cielo que ya estaba totalmente negro y salpicado de estrellas- esta bien, pero…- al ver la cara de triunfo del rubio, le aclaró- vamos a un lugar muggle, no quiero que nadie me reconozca y mucho menos a tu lado, no quiero…chismes y murmuraciones- terminó la pelirroja.

-Bien, me parece justo, nos vamos al centro de Londres no mágico y tu eliges el restaurante, cenamos y te llevo a tu casa.

-Gracias, pero te lo advierto…a cualquier insinuación me voy, ok?

-Si Ginny- dijo ya fastidiado- ahora podemos irnos? Me muero de hambre- y la jalo del brazo para tomar el taxi.

-Ya! Yo también me muero de hambre.

Y así los dos cruzaron palabra en todo el camino en el taxi, fue un trayecto de unos veinte minutos, hasta que el chofer les anunció que ya estaban en el centro de Londres.

Mientras tanto en el callejón Dragón.

Harry caminaba por las tiendas, y entro a una que se llamaba "Magic Gourmet" compro recetario de comida mágica y los ingredientes necesarios para su cena. Después entro a Flourish and Books (o como se escriba) y fue directo a la sección de libros no mágicos y busco un libro que según un diario de su mamá que había encontrado Hagrid entre las ruinas de su casa en Valle Godric, le gustaba mucho, cuando por fin lo encontró, lo hojeo rápidamente y siguió con sus compras, escogió una vajilla nueva, velas y flores naturales que se conservan mágicamente. Satisfecho con sus compras, encogió todas las bolsas y las guardo en su chaqueta y se fue a su estudió.

De nuevo en el centro de Londres.

-Esta bien…esta calle? Señor- y los miró por el espejo retrovisor- creo que a su novia seguro le gustara alguno de estos restaurantes…algunos son muy elegantes…-dijo mientras Draco se bajaba del auto.

-No soy su novia- interrumpió Ginny- pero dígame…usted sabe cual es el más caro?- dijo muy bajo, recargándose en el asiento delantero.

-Si, ese de ahí, se llama "Style", además no es tan formal- e hizo claro énfasis en la última palabra al ver la ropa tan informal que llevaban los dos.

-Si claro, tiene razón.

-Solo apúrense, siempre esta lleno y a estas horas más.

-Gracias, señor, cuanto le debemos?- pregunto la chica.

-Son nueve libras- le contesto el chofer

-Draco, escuchaste? Son nueve libras- y la chica le extendió la mano.

-Pero si dijo que eran nueve- dijo sacando los billetes el rubio.

-Si, y la propina son diez- le refuto Ginny.

Draco le puso de mala gana el dinero en la mano a su amiga.

Ginny le dio el dinero al chofer del taxi- es usted muy amable, que tenga buenas noches!

-Gracias señorita, que le vaya bien.

Ginny se bajo del auto, ayudada de Draco. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la entrada del restaurante.

-Buenas noches señor! Tiene reservación?- lo recibió la hostess

-No, pónganos en lista de espera, dos personas, a nombre de Malfoy- dijo el rubio.

-Sección de fumar?- preguntó la señorita

-Si, por favor! No gracias!- contestaron Draco y Ginny respectivamente al mismo tiempo- se voltearon a ver claramente enojados.

-Desde cuando fumas? Draco

-Hace dos años, después de que deje de tomar, después de que te casaste- contesto fríamente el chico.

-Vale pues, ahora me vas a echar la culpa.

-No, tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tengo yo por…

-Ejem, ejem- y los amigos voltearon hacia la voz que carraspeaba en busca de atención- sección de fumar o no?- insistió la hostess.

-Esta bien, de fumar- dijo Ginny resignada- pero es la última vez que lo haces delante de mi.

-Bueno, entonces yo los llamo en cuanto se desocupe una mesa.

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pero no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando ágilmente Draco murmuro algo muy bajito, tratando que Ginny no escuchara e inmediatamente una pareja de novios se levantaron para irse y sus nombres ya estaban al principio de la lista.

-Sr. Malfoy su mesa esta lista- dijo contrariada la hostess, pues ella juraba que acababan de llegar y por supuesto también se llevo unas buenas reclamaciones por parte de los demás clientes que ya llevaban rato esperando mesa.

Ginny obviamente siendo tan buena hechicera inmediatamente intuyó que esto llevaba buena parte de magia- Draco hiciste magia, eso no es justo para los demás, toda esa gente lleva más tiempo esperando, sigues siendo tramposo- dijo muy enojada.

Draco la tomo del brazo y la jalo con cuidado hacia la mesa, le jalo caballerosamente la silla para que ella se sentara y cuando el también se sentó, empezó a hablar- Ginny, en verdad me duele que pienses eso de mi, te puedo asegurar que si Potter lo hubiera hecho te habrías sentido inmensamente halagada y no indignada como estas conmigo, yo lo hice porque de otra forma nos hubiéramos tardado horas, y tu te habrías ido tardísimo a tu casa sola y si te pasara algo, jamás me lo perdonaría…- decía el chico mientras ella lo miraba expectante y nerviosa por las palabras de su amigo.

-Draco, lo siento…tienes razón, si Harry estuviera aquí en tu lugar seguramente yo…- pero no pudo continuar porque un nudo en la garganta apareció de pronto.

-Ginny por favor, ya dime, que te hizo el engreído de tu esposo, por que te quieres separar de él?- pregunto acercándose a ella y tomándole una mano a lo que ella respondió retirándola.

-Yo…este…bueno para empezar no estoy segura en eso del divorcio, por lo pronto solo quiero ver que pasa, resulta que…- pero sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y tuvo que interrumpir su relato, giro su cabeza para ver al mesero que esperaba para dejarles la carta.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a "Style", estoy a sus ordenes, en un momento regreso- y les dejo la carta el mesero.

-Espera…-Draco le hablo al mesero cuando ya se iba- nos traes la ensalada de manzanas y espinacas…umm y el pato al horno…oh! Y una botella de vino, todo para los dos.

-Ejem, no te parece que yo podría haber elegido mi cena?- interrumpió la pelirroja algo molesta.

-Si Ginny, pero eso se oye muy rico, asi que por que no probamos, ahora sigue contándome…-y le hizo una seña al mesero para que se retirara- vamos cuéntame!- le dijo suplicándole.

-Ok, Harry y yo estábamos mal desde hace unos meses, así que le sugerí que fuéramos a terapia, el doctor recomendó que nos hiciéramos pasar por amantes, así que todo iba perfecto hasta que me confeso que había llevado mujeres a su departamento…

-No! De verdad eso hizo? Teniéndote a ti a su lado, pero que esta ciego…bueno eso ya lo sabemos, pero que tiene en el cerebro? Seguramente tantas maldiciones se lo dañaron, es que es increíble- estaba tan asombrado, sin duda si él tuviera a Ginny jamás buscaría a alguien mas.

-Oye, ya basta, para mi ya es muy difícil contarte todo esto como para que además digas todas esas cosas, pero después tuve una charla con el doctor Bing y me dijo que lo tengo que escuchar, así que lo voy a hacer, no se cuando pero lo haré, el ya me demostró que aún me ama y yo…

-Lo amas?

-Claro que lo amo, es que me dolió tanto, así que todo esto del divorcio es para espantarlo un poquito- haciendo señas con la mano, juntando sus dedos.

-Un poquito? Lo vas a matar- y solto una gran carcajada.

-Ja, ja, ja…muy gracioso, aunque si, es divertido, me encantaría verle la cara cuando le lleve la demanda de divorcio- pero de pronto ya no reía y se sintió invadida de pánico- oh Merlín! Y si me dice que si se quiere divorciar para casarse con una de las que llevaba a su estudio?

-No, eso no va a suceder, aunque me encantaría, para serte sincero, pero yo quiero que seas feliz aunque sea a su lado y lo vas a ser, solo hay que tener un plan, debes tener un plan, si eso es, piensa bien cada paso que des y te aseguro que tan pronto te lo imagines estarás otra vez en sus brazos y yo solo de nuevo como la rata despreciable que soy…

-Oye…que tierno! Bueno lo de la rata no, todo lo demás si, vas a ver que tarde o temprano vas a encontrar a alguien que te aprecie y te valore por el hombre maravilloso que muy en el fondo eres, jajaja.

-Gracias, que linda, lástima que esa no seas tú.

-Créeme que muy pronto darás las gracias que no sea yo.

Unos minutos después llego la cena, comieron, charlaron de cosas triviales, bebieron, charlaron y sin darse cuenta siguieron bebiendo, ya estaban un poco pasados de copas cuando pidieron la cuenta. Salieron del restaurante, el clima estaba muy fresco y el aire provoco que las copas se le subieran aun más.

-Por que…no te…llevo…a tu…ca…sa…creo que…en...ese…esta…do que…estas…no es…muy conve…nien…te…apa…re…cer…te?- le dijo Draco que arrastraba aun más las palabras debido a las copas que se había tomado.

-Si…creo…que…tienes…razón…hip…y sabes donde…vivo? hip…porque yo…ya…no me hip…acuerdo…- contesto la pelirroja más ebria que Draco.

-Claro que se…ahora…mismo…tomamos…un taxi.

Y con un poco de trabajo llegaron a salvo al apartamento de Ginny, él la ayudo como pudo a subir las escaleras, le ayudo con las llaves y cuando entro por fin, aventó la bolsa, los zapatos y su abrigo, Draco le hizo señas desde el marco de la puerta para despedirse.

-No Draco, quédate…en…el sofá…obviamente y tempra…hip..no te vas, tu tampoco…hip…no de nuevo el hipo…te puedes aparecer y la red…flu…es muy peligrosa…y en esta calle…no aga..rraras ningún taxi…a estas horas…

-No linda, mira me voy caminando, además que tal si Potter llega y me encuentra aquí.

-Él no va a llegar hip …y además no vamos…a hacer na…da malo…

-Bueno, además estoy tan borracho que caeré muerto,

-Si…ahhhh- bostezó- yo también y mañana trabajo todo el día, buenas noches Draco y…gracias…por la velada…por to..do- se acercó a el y le dio un beso de amigos en la mejilla.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos Ginny- y cuando ella desapareció por la puerta de su habitación se recostó en el sofá con la mano en la mejilla que había besado su amiga.

Harry Potter, después de tres años de casado con el amor de su vida, Ginny Weasley, estaban en crisis, pero él estaba seguro que la iban a superar, su amor era más grande que cualquier estupida pelea.

Ya tenía todo listo para la cena sorpresa que Harry le tenía preparada a su esposa. El lunes sería el gran día. Estaba tirado en su cama ojeando el libro de poemas que había comprado en la librería, cuando se detuvo en uno en particular que describía a la perfección la última semana con Ginny, se le ocurrió que sin duda tendría que leérselo o escribírselo para esa noche especial.

El domingo paso muy rápido, Ginny había ido a trabajar y como tenía guardia salia hasta el lunes por la mañana, antes de que saliera a comer, llegó una pequeña lechuza que entro revoloteando a su consultorio.

-Pig, que haces aquí? De quien es el mensaje?- y se acercó a la lechuza y tomo el pergamino- Oh! Es de Hermione…

"Ginny, Hola¿Cómo estas? Ya te sientes mejor? Me imagino que ya estas bien con Harry, bueno solo quería pedirte un favor, necesito una caja que se me olvido en mi casa, podrías pasar a recogerla antes de venirte a la Madriguera, nos vemos el lunes en la noche para festejarle su cumpleaños a Ron, le organice una fiesta sorpresa, ya se que has de estar pensando que faltan varios días, pero de verdad quiero sorprenderlo, así no sospechará nada. Besos. Hermione"

-Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer y mejor ir con mi familia, que estar pensando en Harry…ay! Como lo extraño!- terminó Ginny.

-Como quisiera que me extrañaras a mi, como lo extrañas a él- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar a su espalda.

-Otra vez Draco!, no puede ser que siempre te aparezcas tan de repente- repuso Ginny mientras escribía la contestación a su cuñada.

-A quien le escribes?- pregunto Draco

-Eso no te importa- contesto de mala gana.

-Si me importa, porque si es a tu esposo, podrías estropear tus planes.

-Mis planes están bien definidos, así que no te preocupes, por lo pronto no van a cambiar…bueno a que viniste?

-Venía a invitarte a comer mañana.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, para empezar tengo guardia y no salgo hasta mañana a las doce, después me voy a almorzar y a cambiarme a mi casa porque Hermione me acaba de avisar que le organizó una fiesta a mi hermano, así que tengo que ir a su casa por unas cosas que olvido y llevarlas a la Madriguera.

-Vaya, que día tan divertido- dijo sarcásticamente- bueno te puedo llevar a almorzar y acompañarte a tus mandados, así no lo haces sola y tal vez podríamos platicar mientras.

-Que quieres hablar?

-Pues no se, de lo que sea…oh! Lo olvidaba, ya tengo los papeles del divorcio, quieres que ya se los envíe?

-Creo que…-se quedo callada, acaso no estaba segura de seguir o de hacerlo tan pronto- tal vez podríamos esperar un poco…

-Te estas acobardando- interrumpió Draco.

-No es verdad…pero y si acepta el divorcio…

-Escucha linda, si él acepta, cosa que lo haría el hombre más estupido del mundo, antes de cerrar el divorcio se hacen unas juntas de avenencia con un juez del registro mágico para corroborar que están seguros y presenten sus motivos, claro para ver si no tienen oportunidad alguna de arreglarse…creo que ahí se daría cuenta de todo.

-Es cierto eso?

-Por supuesto, yo creo que es mejor que se los mandes lo antes posible, así sabremos lo que él decide.

-Ok, esta bieeeen, y todo lo del almuerzo también me gustaría, la verdad es que me la he pasado bien contigo y además has sido muy bueno conmigo.

-Bueno, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti…bien, me tengo que ir, paso a las doce en punto, espero que ya estés lista.

-Gracias Draco, en verdad te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por mi..- se acercó al rubio y en un momento de locura tal vez, lo abrazó y se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla- siento mucho no poder corresponderte de la forma que esperas, pero tu sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de Harry y eso no cambiara aunque ya no estemos juntos- se separo de él y se dio vuelta para despedir a la lechuza que aun aguardaba instrucciones.

Draco se dio la vuelta para salir del consultorio, tomo el pomo de la puerta- Ginny?- la llamo el chico.

-Si?

-Déjalo, él no te ha tratado como te mereces, tu sabes que yo cuidaría de ti, y te trataría como a una reina, te llenaría de amor y de…

-Basta Draco, por favor no sigas, o harás que me arrepienta de salir contigo mañana.

-Bien, paso por ti a las doce, nos vemos mañana- y sin decir más salió del consultorio con varios sentimientos a la vez: tristeza, enojo…pero de pronto un pensamiento se le vino a la mente- bueno, siempre lo han dicho, "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale".

aeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaeaea

Llegó el lunes y Harry despertó muy emocionado y ansioso, porque estaba seguro que por fin se reconciliaría con Ginny. Se baño y se cambió, tomo las cosas que había comprado y se dirigió a su chimenea para aparecerse en Grimauld Place para preparar la tan esperada cena, por supuesto le había pedido ayuda a Lobby, porque aunque Hermione se había ofrecido ayudarlo, sabía que ese no era precisamente uno de sus dotes.

Cuando apareció en la casa de sus amigos, ya estaba Dobby limpiando la casa, ya estaba la mesa puesta en el comedor.

-Hola Dobby! Veo que ya estas muy adelantado, pero no tenías que hacer todo esto, yo también quiero hacer algo.

-Para mi es un honor ayudar a Harry Potter señor, voy a ir preparando la cena señor.

-Esta bien Dobby, ten aquí están las cosas y mira…-saco los libros de recetas y se los dio al elfo doméstico- esto de aquí es lo que quiero que prepares y ya tienes todos los ingredientes.

-Si señor Harry Potter señor, ya me pongo en eso.

-Pero sabes que? Yo te ayudo…

Ginny estaba en San Mungo, sentada en su escritorio, pasando unos informes de sus pacientes, vio el reloj, ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que Draco pasara por ella.

Nota de la autora: Nuevamente gracias a todas por sus criticas, aunque esperaba más pero bueno, no importa porque ya estoy decidida a terminar este fic, aunque solo lo lea una persona. Este capitulo va dedicado a un amigo muy especial, que en cierta forma me recuerda al personaje de Draco, de hecho creo que sin querer me inspire en él para hacerlo así, aunque no se si lo vaya a leer, pero en fin, algun día lo hara, tambien va para Paloma, como siempre incondicional. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si no, de todas formas digánmelo, yo se que algunas me van a matar por los siguientes dos capitulos, pero recuerden o imaginense todo lo que puede hacer una mujer dolida o engañada (aunque no sea asì recuerden que la tonta de Ginny asì lo piensa). Besos. Cecy


	13. 13 En la guerra y en el amor todo se val

13. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

Harry ya tenía todo listo, solo tenía que esperar a que Ginny llegará.

En San Mungo, Ginny estaba raramente muy nerviosa, aunque sabía muy bien como manejar a Draco cuando se ponía pesado haciéndole insinuaciones, pero había algo esta vez que no la dejaba tranquila.

-Hola!- dijo Draco en el marco de la puerta- ¿Qué tienes?

-Hola Draco!, no tengo nada, solo pensaba en uno de mis pacientes- mintió la pelirroja.

-Oh! Que bien, bueno nos vamos.

-Si claro, a donde me vas a llevar? Para saber si me tengo que cambiar, me choca este uniforme.

-Umm, pues yo creo que te ves linda, pero si, es mejor que te cambies.

-Si tienes razón- camino a su locker y tomo unos pantalones negros con una blusa roja con cuello de tortuga- solo dame tiempo para cambiarme- la pelirroja paso por detrás de un biombo que tenía para que se cambiaran los pacientes, lo que ella no sabía es que a esa hora, la luz que entraba por la ventana hacia que las paredes de dicho biombo se veían traslúcidos, así que…

Draco no tenía intenciones de perderse esa maravillosa visión- Draco!- escucho que lo llamaban, toda la silueta de la pelirroja desvistiéndose, casi 9 ½ semanas- Draco!- déjenme en paz, que no ven que estoy en el paraíso-pensaba, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomarla, besarla y hacerla suya…su sueño hecho realidad…

-Oye, que me ves, pervertido- grito Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta que no la estaba escuchando, se asomo y lo vio con la vista perdida.

-Que…no…no te estoy viendo….estaba…estaba pensando…

-Si claro, bueno ya estoy lista, nos vamos?

-Vamonos- y salieron juntos hacia el restaurante donde había reservado el chico.

Cuando llegaron, su mesa ya estaba lista, almorzaron rápido, ya estaban haciendo sobremesa, tomando café y charlando, Ginny se disculpo un momento para ir al sanitario.

La pelirroja se levantó y Draco aprovecho ese momento para llevar a cabo su plan, tomo la taza de Ginny y agregó un frasquito que acababa de sacar de su chaqueta, lo removió con la cuchara y regreso la taza a su lugar. Inmediatamente saco otro frasco chiquito con un liquido color oro, pero solo tomo un trago. Cuando Ginny regresó noto a su amigo visiblemente nervioso, hasta sudando estaba.

-Draco te sientes bien? Te ves enfermo…

-Si, claro, solo tengo algo de calor, con el café tu sabes…

-Pero si esta haciendo mucho frío, aunque si tu lo dices- repuso escéptica Ginny, se acomodó en su silla y tomo su taza, dándole un sorbo a su café- Uy…ya esta frío…señorita- alzaba su mano llamándole a la mesera- me trae otro café, este ya se enfrío…

-Claro, solo va a tardar un poco, ya que se esta preparando apenas.

-Si, esta bien, espero- contestó y la mesera se fue.

-Oye, eres una bruja, caliéntalo tu o lo hago yo?- dijo Draco pues tenía que asegurarse de que se bebiera hasta la ultima gota.

-Aquí no podemos hacer magia, al menos que…sabes hacer los hechizos no verbales? Yo nunca los pude hacer bien.

-Por supuesto- y saco la varita, y apunto por debajo de la mesa, en unos segundos el café ya estaba hirviendo.

-Gracias, luego me enseñas?, siempre me costaron más que cualquier otro hechizo.

-Que raro, si tu eres una estupenda hechicera, a poco…- dudo un poco en el comentario que iba a hacer pero su instinto le dijo que si lo podría hacer- a poco Potter nunca te enseño?

-Si, lo intentó, pero no pude…oye como que me pegaste tu calor- y empezó a quitarse la chamarra, sabes…- se bebió el ultimo trago de café- creo que ya no quiero tomar más café, ahora quiero una copa…me llevas a una taberna?

Draco sonrió pues su elixir para provocar euforia, empezaba a funcionar.- Claro que si linda, tu sabes, pídeme lo quieras.

Harry estaba ya un poco desesperado, pues sabía que Ginny salía a las doce y ya eran las dos y no aparecía…- tal vez se complico algo con algún paciente- pensó- bueno creo que no estoy en posición de quejarme- se dijo a si mismo- si la tengo que esperar toda la vida…aquí esperare. Mientras aprovecho para escribirle el poema en una hoja muy bonita y que además perfumo y toda la cosa, así ella lo tendría para siempre como recuerdo de todo esto que por más malo que fuera, hoy se acabaría.

Ginny y Draco iban caminando hacia la taberna, el chico iba muy pensativo- tal vez estoy haciendo mal, Ginny es la única amiga que tengo, y que he tenido, sin contar que es el amor de mi vida, pero…- escucho una vocecilla en su cabeza- en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Entraron a la taberna, muggle por cierto y para no variar, Ginny ya iba cantando y bailando, tenía tantas ganas de embriagarse y así olvidar todas sus penas, se sentaron en la barra.

-Draco, que se pide aquí? No me acuerdo como se llaman las bebidas aquí.

-Yo menos sé, tal vez si le preguntamos al cantinero o que nos recomiende algo…

-Claro¡eres un genio!- y grito muy fuerte, abrazándose a él, cuando se separaron quedaron frente a frente y sintió unas inexplicables ganas de besar al chico, lo tomo del cuello y cuando estaba a punto de posar sus labios en los de Draco…

-Ginny, no! Que haces?- se soltó Draco, retrocediendo un poco, porque aunque se moría de ganas por besarla, la poción de Felix Felicis le decía que no era el momento.

--Yo solo…solo quería besarte…no se que me…es que él me engaño- y unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

-Lo se, pero niña, yo muero por besarte- y le acarició la mejilla- cuando en verdad lo sientas, no cuando lo quieras hacer por desquitarte.

-Gracias Draco, lo siento, no se que me paso- contesto la chica, sonrojándose por su actitud.

-No te preocupes, ahora dime que es lo que quieres tomar?

-No se, es que no tengo idea como se llamen las bebidas muggles- le hizo señas al cantinero, el cual se acercó inmediatamente- oye, guapo, que me recomiendas para tomar?- le dijo muy coquetamente.

-Pues, eso depende en que estado quieres salir?- pero el cantinero se percató de que Draco le hacía señas, el entendió perfectamente al chico.

-Ni tan ebria, como para salir en calidad de bulto, pero si lo suficiente como para olvidarme de todos mis problemas, además traigo a mi mejor amigo que me va a cuidar, verdad Draco?

-Si linda, yo te voy a cuidar- le contesto ya con remordimiento de conciencia, pero Felix le seguía recordando porque estaban ahí.

-Umm, entonces puedes tomarte emm…que te parece un whisky en las rocas?- le dijo el bartender

-No! Eso toma Harry, ya recordé, otra cosa- le chica contesto.

-Oh! Ya se, un tequila, derecho, por supuesto- esta vez el cantinero no le pregunto, tomo un caballito (para los no mexicanos, es la copita en donde se toma el tequila) sirvió el tequila y le paso un plato con sal y limones cortados.

-y esto como se toma?- pregunto la pelirroja extrañada.

-Te tomas el tequila de jalón, todo y después chupas el limón con sal.

-Oh! Ya entendí, ok, allá voy- llevo a cabo todo el procedimiento y siento el tequila bajando por su garganta, siendo ese rico calorcito que llega hasta el estomago- Wow! esto es genial Draco! Tienes que probarlo, anda vamos.

-Bueno- y el chico lo hizo- ahhhgg! Sentiste lo caliente?

Ginny tomo otros tres tequilas, Draco solo dos mas, pero la chica siguió bailando por una hora más y aunque no estaba muy ebria, estaba demasiado eufórica, claro esta gracias a la combinación de la poción que le puso su amigo y el tequila. Salieron con rumbo a Grimauld Place a recoger lo que le había pedido su cuñada.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Ginny pronunció un encantamiento en voz muy baja, casi murmurando para que el chico no la escuchara.

-Que, acaso no me tienes confianza?- pregunto indignado el chico al notarlo.

-No es eso, pero no es mi casa, es de mi hermano y su esposa, es como violar su privacidad, es más, no creo que sea conveniente que entres- y se giro para quedar frente a su amigo- si Ron se entera que estuviste aquí, me mata, oíste?

-Ay Weasley! No seas exagerada, no creo que pase nada, solo vas a tomar las estupidas cosas de la fiesta y nos vamos no? ahora que si tanto te preocupa, te espero aquí sentado afuera- y el chico puso una de esas miradas de perrito de tienda en su aparador.

-Ok, espérame aquí- dijo la pelirroja sin ningún remordimiento- y abrió la puerta.

Harry que estaba en el salón esperando a su esposa ya muy desesperado, escuchó cuando abrían la puerta- Ya llegó! Y se paro a un lado de la mesa, con un ramo de rosas en la mano, apagó las luces de casa y encendió las velas que había puesto para darle un toque más romántico, y para rematar encendió la radio con la canción "With or with out you", todo esto con la varita obvio, si no le hubiera tomado como diez minutos hacerlo sin magia.

-Oye hace mucho frío aquí, no me dejes, solo paso al vestíbulo y no me muevo de ahí- él instintivamente sabía que tenía que entrar a como diera lugar, no sabía que pasaría ahí adentro pero en definitiva tenía que entrar.

-No Draco, no seas necio, no me tardo, espérame aquí.

Draco entró y tomo a Ginny de la cintura cargándola,- que te pasa, eres un idiota o que?- el chico empezó a hacerle cosquillas- jajaja, no basta Draco, no hagas eso, jajaja, en serio, bájame, jajaja- y el chico con la pelirroja en brazos seguía caminando en dirección hacia el salón, estaban tan entretenidos con su juego de niños de cinco años, que no se dieron cuenta de la música, cuando llegaron al marco del salón…

-Harry!- dijo Ginny en un susurro, sintió como un balde de agua helada cayéndole.

-Ginny que demonios…que haces con este imbécil…eres una…y yo pensé que…- corrió hacia la chimenea, entró y antes de desaparecer…

-Por favor Harry, déjame explicarte…no es lo que parece…- y se acerco para jalarlo y evitar que se fuera.

-No te acerques- dijo blandiendo su varita- no quiero saber nada de ti- y desapareció.

-NOOOO!!!- gritó Ginny desesperada, corriendo hacia la chimenea para tratar de tocarlo, pero fue en vano, se acerco a la mesa y sentándose en una silla y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- no puedo creerlo, en serio, esto no puede estar pasándome, él planeo todo esto para mí y yo soy una estupida- de pronto volteó a donde se había quedado Draco parado- y tú eres un idiota- y se levanto de la silla y le apunto con la varita- por que rayos no le dijiste que no estaba pasando lo que se imagino?

-Ginny, si a ti no te creyó, menos a mí.

-Cielos! Tienes razón, gracias por tu ayuda de todas formas amigo- y le puso un tono sarcástico a la última palabra.

-Mira, vamonos de aquí, creo que no tenías que recoger nada, todo estaba planeado para que tu…

-Oh! Eres un genio, que inteligente, gracias por decírmelo, no me había dado cuenta- nuevamente hablaba sarcásticamente.

-Ginny, yo lo siento, no sabía que esto pasaría…

-Sabes, quiero estar sola, por favor vete- y se apresuro a tomar una copa de vino que estaba en la mesa ya servida y se la tomo de un trago- anda vete ya!- le grito al ver que no se movía.

-No puedo dejarte aquí sola- y se acerco a sentarse a lado de ella.

Ginny vio que había una hoja doblada por la mitad, la abrió y empezó a leerla, conforme avanzaba las líneas, más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_**Te desnudas igual**_

_Te desnudas igual que si estuvieras sola_

_y de pronto descubres que estás conmigo._

_¡Cómo te quiero entonces_

_entre las sábanas y el frío!_

_Te pones a flirtearme como a un desconocido_

_y yo te hago la corte ceremonioso y tibio._

_Pienso que soy tu esposo_

_y que me engañas conmigo._

_¡Y como nos queremos entonces en la risa_

_de hallarnos solos en el amor prohibido!_

_(Después, cuando pasó, te tengo miedo _

_y siento un escalofrío.)_

_**Ginny te amo, por favor, perdóname, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. **_

_**Siempre Tuyo **_

_**Harry**_

Termino de leer y el llanto ya no cesaba. Se sentía miserable, él una vez más le había demostrado cuanto la amaba, y ella nuevamente no se había dado cuenta, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que su esposo no la había engañado, ella si había estado a punto de hacerlo con Draco, se sirvió otra copa de vino- soy una idiota! Tengo que ir a buscarlo!- pensó, pero sus piernas no le respondían, no sabía si era el shock que había entrado, o era tanto tequila.

Mientras la chica lloraba, el rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- una pequeña batalla ganada, y eso que yo no sabía que nos ibas a estar esperando Potter- pensó el chico.

-Vamos Ginny, no puedes ponerte así, después de todo, tu no sabías nada de esto, además recuerda que él te engaño y que…

-Draco, por favor, que no te das cuenta que él no me engaño, con todo esto me demostró que no paso nada, lo se, ahora me doy cuenta de todo, como fui tan tonta para dejarme llevar por el coraje…

-Si tu lo dices, aunque yo creo que todo esto que hizo es para lavar su culpa, porque tiene remordimientos, pero bueno si vas a seguir siendo la tonta de siempre que su esposo le puede hacer lo que quiera y tu no haces nada, pero que quieres hacer?

-Yo…yo no se…tal vez lo tenga que ir a buscar y explicarle que no paso nada, que solo somos amigos…

-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo, vete a los brazos de tu esposo, pero que le vas a decir cuando te vea tan borracha que no te puedes mantener en pie…es mejor que dejes que se le pase el berrinche y ya mañana más tranquilos le explicas.

-Creo que tie…nes razón, hip…oy…ya hasta hipo me dio…- y se sirvió otra copa de vino, que de nuevo se la empujo hasta el fondo-

-Ya no tomes Ginny, anda vamonos, te llevo a tu casa- y se acerco a la chica, la tomo del brazo y se lo paso por el cuello, para que ella se apoyara en él- vamos levántate- la chica tomo su carta y las flores, su bolso y se dejo llevar por el rubio. Como Draco no estaba ya tomado, decidió aparecerse directamente en el departamento de Ginny.

Cuando llegaron el apartamento de Ginny, la pelirroja ya estaba prácticamente en calidad de bulto, Draco le quito todo lo que traía en las manos, y la llevo a su cama, le quito los zapatos y por obra de los últimos residuos de Félix Felicis en su cuerpo, se le ocurrió algo que sin duda acabaría para siempre con el matrimonio de su amiga con Potter.

Nota de la autora: Bien? o Mal? eso lo deciden ustedes, recuerden dejar su critica, aunque me quieran men...la ma...no importa, yo se que por este capitulo me van a matar o que tres, y de verdad a la que mas le duele este capitulo es a mí, pero en fin, agradezco a todos los que me dejan su critica y a los que no...pues...tambien, ah! por cierto al que le interese este poema es de Jaime Sabines, y no van a creer lo que me paso, yo ya tenía mas o menos diez capitulos escritos, cuanto me regalaron la antologìa de este escritor chiapaneco maravilloso, y de pronto leo este poema y me reì, si me reí, porque era perfecto para mi historia, decidí que lo tenía que poner en alguna parte, pero desgraciademente ya no podía ponerlo, hasta ahora, bueno ya basta de bla, bla, bla, bla. Muchos besos para todos. Cecy


	14. 14 Fue ella, fui yo

14. Fue ella, Fui yo

_**Fui yo…porque yo estaba tan indiferente**_

_**Otras veces distante…tan lejos**_

Harry llego a su estudio destrozado, lo primero que hizo fue tomar las fotos de Ginny que tenía colgadas en su pared y romperlas…nunca se imagino que algún día vería a la pelirroja con otro hombre y muchisimo menos con Draco Malfoy, su rival de toda la vida, no tenía ganas de nada, o bueno tal vez solo de morirse, pues su vida no podía concebirse sin su esposa, y es que jamás se le cruzó por la mente que ella lo olvidará tan pronto.

**_No se, a lo mejor fue ella también_**

_**Que siempre estaba celosa**_

_**Que nunca quiso creer**_

_**Fue ella o yo…**_

Se tiro en su cama, -Rayos! Maldita cama, aquí estuvo conmigo, aquí hicimos el amor por última vez- se levanto y se fue a un pequeño sofa que tenía en el cuarto que usaba para las sesiones fotograficas, por lo menos ahí no habia entrado su esposa y no sentiría su presencia…pero en seguida se le vinieron imágenes de lo ocurrido apenas hace una hora…Draco cargando a Ginny muerta de risa…su cara cuando lo vio…-sin duda no me esperabas…acaso pensabas acostarte con él?- decía para si mismo- si, eso lo puedo jurar, te sorprendiste tanto de verme…jajaja- se reía con ironía. Tengo que hacer algo…no puedo…si...-se levanto del sofa y camino hasta un escritorio donde tenía pergamino, tinta y plumas para escribir, se arrimo un banquito y se sentó, tomo la pluma y estiro el pergamino- bien, por donde empezamos, oh si!..."Hermione y Ron…siento mucho tener que decirselos por este medio…" termino su carta y después tomo otro pergamino- bien este es para…- estaba tan dolido y enojado- esta es para mi Ernie Macmillan…"Querido Ernie: te escribo para pedirte que nos veamos lo más pronto posible, necesito que me ayudes con los tramites de mi divorcio, después te explico más detalladamente, por lo pronto quiero que me llames para quedar en vernos, mi teléfono es 55-65-98-65-43, es mi línea privada, así que yo te contestare inmediatamente. Gracias por todo amigo. Harry Potter"…si creo que así esta bien..oh! P.D.- volvió a escribir- creo que no hace falta mencionarte que necesito la mayor discreción posible.- ahora si, ya esta lista- tomo los dos pergaminos, los enrolló y caminó hacia donde estaba la jaula de Hedwig- hola, estas enojada? Perdón por no haberte dejado salir antes, pero estaba ocupado- y acariciaba al ave- necesito que lleves esta a Ron y Hermione y esta a Ernie Macmillan, él tiene su despacho en el callejón Diagon- la lechuza asintió con su cabeza y le dio un leve picotazo para despedirse de su amo.

En el departamento de Ginny, ella estaba acostada en su cama, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado y su cuarto olía a puro alcohol,

Draco estaba en la sala, pensando, en la forma que tenía que hacer todo lo que se le había ocurrido, se frotaba la frente, estaba sudando, había algo que le impedía hacer semejante…cosa, pero…-se levanto del sofa y camino hasta el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, y la vió ahí dormida, aun borracha, se veía tan hermosa…-Si, lo tengo que hacer…

_**Lo se, lo que tuvimos ya se nos fue**_

_**Pudo mas el orgullo…pudo menos la fe**_

Tomo en brazos a la pelirroja y la levanto un poco, como no reaccionó, le quito su blusa roja, le quito los pantalones y…terminó de desnudarla completamente, la volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas, y salió del cuarto nuevamente. Eran como las seis de la tarde, y ya estaba oscureciendo, encendió las luces del apartamento y tomo un cigarrillo, lo prendió y puso algo de música, pensando que muy pronto si estaría con Ginny, el amor de su vida, tan pronto ella lo amaría a él…y se olvidaría para siempre de ese tarado cuatro ojos…

En la Madriguera…

-Mira Ron, que no es Hedwig?- pregunto Hermione a su esposo.

-Si, de seguro es para contarnos que ya se reconciliaron por fin esos dos…-contesto el pelirrojo.

La lechuza aterrizo en el barandal del portico, y los chicos se acercaron, Hermione tomo el pergamino y lo estiró- es de Harry!- exclamó feliz y empezó a leer en voz alta:

"Ron y Hermione:

Siento mucho molestarlos con esto, solo quería que supieran que todo lo que planeamos se fue a la…bueno, creo que me di cuenta que entre Ginny y yo ya no hay solución, ella ya me olvido…de hecho llegó a su casa ni más ni menos que con Malfoy, si! Con ese idiota y no llegaron precisamente alejados, al contrario se ve que son muy unidos, pero bueno, mañana empezare con los tramites del divorcio…Ron, tal vez en unos días vaya con tus padres para hablar con ellos, es mi deber…por supuesto y por eso no te preocupes que yo no manchare el honor de tu hermana. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi, y a propósito, me voy unos días a Francia, ahora si es de verdad, tengo una misión que he pospuesto y creo que me vendría bien…Siento mucho que no funcionará, y por favor, si la ven, díganle que espero que haya disfrutado de la cena que con tanto amor le preparé (en realidad fue Dobby pero no se lo digan). Harry."

-Esto es horrible…Ginny con Draco? Pero que no tiene cerebro mi hermana- dijo Ron para que solo lo escuchara Hermione.

-No lo puedo creer, bueno creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y lo que haré yo

-No, ya no nos meteremos en esa relación, Ginny ya es adulta y aunque Harry es mi amigo, no podemos hacer nada por ellos…

-Déjame contrariarte, solo te pido que acompañes a Harry, el necesita de un amigo…no de su cuñado, esta claro?- su esposo, con la mirada le dijo que la entendía y asintió con la cabeza- y yo necesito tener un par de palabras con tu hermana, por que no me dijo antes que se veía con Malfoy?

-No se Hermione, tal vez, porque le daba pena o porque sabía la que le esperaba si te lo contaba…

-Tal vez, pero de todas formas no se va a escapar…solo tomo unas cosas y nos vemos…yo al departamento de Ginny y tu te vas al estudio de Harry…

-Ok, pero dime que después nos veremos en la casa…

-No creo amor, pero mañana…- lo miro seductoramente y lo besó.

-Vamos a despedirnos- y entraron a casa de los Weasley, para tomar sus pertenencias y despedirse.

Draco, se levanto nuevamente de la sala, estaba seguro que muy pronto despertaría Ginny y tendría que estar ahí a su lado, se quito la ropa rápidamente y se acosto a su lado, se giró para quedar frente a ella y decidió esperar hasta que se despertará.

Hermione ya se estaba despidiendo de su suegra- Molly recuerda que si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme, por favor…

-Querida, sabes que no se utilizar el feletono…además aquí esta Fleur, y también le puedo llamar a mi sanadora favorita, bueno tu también…

-Oh! Yo se, Ginny es tu hija, eso que ni que…bueno de todas formas- y le dio un abrazó y un gran beso tronado en la mejilla.

Salieron los dos esposos tomados de la mano, y caminaron hasta la colina donde se podían desaparecer.

-Estas listo?

-Claro, como siempre, nos vemos mañana en la casa…no tardes tanto por favor, que me muero por hacerte…el amor…-y se sonrojó.

-Yo también me muero, y a primera hora nos vemos…porque si mis cuentas no me fallan, mañana empiezo a ovular, así que si tenemos suerte…este mes podemos embarazarnos…te amo- grito e inmediatamente desapareció.

-yo también tonta, ya no me escuchaste!!!- grito Ron, al aire…y desapareció también.

Hermione apareció en la sala del apartamento de Ginny, olía a cigarrillo y a borracho, nunca se imaginó lo que se encontraría al entrar a la habitación, se puso en el marco de la puerta y vio dos bultos en la cama, como ya pasaban de las siete de la noche, ya había oscurecido y no había luces prendidas, así que se acercó, y pudo distinguir a su amiga, gracias a un rayito de la luna que entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara. La movió un poco, pero no obtuvo respuesta…

-Ginny, Ginny…anda despierta…- decía muy bajito para que no la escuchara la otra persona que estaba a lado de la pelirroja- ay Merlín! Pero que hiciste- dijo cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba desnuda- Creo que así no se va a despertar, ni modo…yo no lo quería hacer…- encendió las luces con su varita y aunque no quería ver quien era el hombre que estaba ahí, no pudo evitarlo- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! No Ginny…por favor…dime que no, Aguamenti!- dijo apuntándole a su amiga e inmediatamente después- Mufliato!

-Pero que…agggggg!!!- grito la chica, abrió los ojos y se encontro con la mirada inquisidora de su cuñada- Hermione! Pero que haces aquí…aggghhhh! Mi cabeza, me duele…

-Oh! Y te dolerá más cuando veas lo que tienes a lado de ti- interrumpió la castaña

Ginny, se giró y lo vio, ahí acostado, desnudo, dormido, con una cara de satisfacción en la cara- no, no..no…no, no- y se asomó por debajo de sus sabanas y gritó- Soy una perra infeliz!...Hermione sácame de aquí, que hice? No puede oírnos verdad?

-No Ginny, pero que rayos estabas pensando, pobre Harry, y yo que siempre te defendía a ti…y ahora es que si él te viera en esta situación te mata y de paso a este aprovechado…

-Yo…yo estaba borracha, se que no es justificación…pero no recuerdo nada, solo que llegamos a tu casa y ahí esta…estaba Harry y me vio con Draco…pero no estábamos haciendo nada…malo, él- y hacía gestos de estar recordando- me cargo y me hacía cosquillas, Harry nos vio y no me dejó explicarle…

-y tu que sentiste? Digo…cuando no te dejo explicarle…

-me quería morir, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no era lo que pensaba…pero no me dejo…incluso me apunto con su varita…- y aquí no pudo ya contener el llanto- Hermione que voy a hacer?

-Sabes, creo que primero necesitas sacarlo de aquí, después le podrás pedir que te explique que fue lo que paso, mira…me voy…

-no por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes sola…

-no me dejaste terminar, voy a pasarte ropa…espera- y se acercó a la cajonera, tomo ropa interior, un pants y una sudadera- ten…vístete- y le aventó la ropa, sin duda estaba muy enojada con la actitud de su cuñada, primero esta llorando por su marido y al otro día se acuesta con otro.

A Ginny no le quedó más remedio que callarse la boca y vestirse, se levantó de la cama y se envolvió con una sabana, entro al baño y salió en cinco minutos ya vestida. Hermione la esperaba en la sala, así que se dispuso a despertar a Draco.

-Draco, despierta…por favor- y lo movía muy bruscamente- necesitas irte- por supuesto el chico se hacía el dormido ya que había escuchado cuando Hermione entró y trato de despertar a Ginny.

-No mi amor, solo un ratito más, ven acuéstate conmigo- y con los ojos todavía cerrados, y la mano extendida, daba golpecitos en la cama, invitándola a acostarse.

-YA BASTA! ESTAS LOCO! NO SE QUE RAYOS PASO, Y NO LO QUIERO SABER AUN, ASÍ QUE TE PIDO EN SERIO QUE TE VAYAS O PROBARAS UNO DE MIS FAMOSOS HECHIZOS!!!- gritó la pelirroja, haciendo saltar a su cuñada que por supuesto escucho todo.

El rubio se levanto exaltado, sin duda no quería hacer enojar más a su amiga, se levantó de la cama, desnudo…

-Ay Merlín! Vístete- y se tapaba con la mano los ojos…

-Hace rato, tu misma me quitabas la ropa, pero si te vas a hacer la mojigata ahora, no importa, después me vas a llamar…- decía mientras se ponía la ropa.

-Oh no estés tan seguro! Si ya estas listo, por favor vete, en este momento no quiero ya ni verte…tu solo te aprovechaste que estaba…borracha!

-Como quieras, pero ya sabes, si necesitas algo- y se acercó para besarla, a lo que la pelirroja respondió haciendo su cabeza para atrás- solo búscame.

El chico salió del cuarto y se encontró a Hermione sentada en la sala, aunque claro ya la había oído entrar pero no pudo escuchar lo que hablo con Ginny por el hechizo silenciador- Hola Granger! Que gustó verte, me saludas a Ron…- dijo Draco cuando estaba frente a la puerta.

-Cómo te atreviste? Sabías por lo que estaba pasando Ginny y tu solo te aprovechaste de ella…

-Claro que no, ella me suplicaba que le hiciera el amor, solo hice lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho…

-Ay ya vete! Porque soy capaz de ahorita mismo…- y se levanto de su asiento blandiendo su varita y apuntándole al rubio.

Draco ya no dijo nada, tenía muy malos recuerdos de encuentros con Hermione, como el golpe que le propino en su tercer año en Hogwarts, así ya sabía que no podía meterse con ella, abrió la puerta y salió.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, Ginny salió del cuarto y se sentó frente a la castaña.

-Hermione, que voy a hacer? Si tenía una esperanza con Harry, ya la perdí, si él se entera de esto, no va a querer saber de mi nunca más…- y de nuevo como antes, empezó a llorar- yo…tu sabes todo? Verdad…él te dijo?

-Si, el sábado fue a hablar conmigo y con tu hermano…

-Ron también lo sabe?- interrumpió Ginny preocupada.

-Si, también tu hermano sabe todo, lo de la terapia…lo que paso cuando fuiste al estudio de Harry y que él trato de explicarte lo de las mujeres esas que llevó al estudio…

-Por que fui tan tonta y tan orgullosa Hermione? Si lo hubiera dejado explicarme, o si se acostó con alguien?

-No Ginny, él quiso ser sincero contigo, porque si había llevado a mujeres a su estudio, pero como modelos, para tomarles fotos, él nunca te engaño…

-Ay no! Soy una tonta, estupida, tarada…- y se tumbo en el sillón, tomándose la cabeza.

-Ya deja de insultarte, con eso no vas a ganar nada, tenemos que pensar…mira para empezar tienes que callarle la boca a Draco, porque es capaz de decírselo a Harry, y entonces eso si daría por terminada tu relación…lo segundo y extremadamente urgente es que te bañes amiga, hueles a borracha- y para quitar un poco te tensión al momento soltó una carcajada.

-Si, huelo horrible…además no quiero traer olor a Draco…

-Por que él, Ginny?

-Él ha sido un buen amigo, bueno independientemente de esto claro, pero después de que salí de Hogwarts, me lo encontré y él en realidad cambio muchísimo de cómo era antes, así que nos hicimos amigos, claro que Harry nunca lo supo, él nunca creyó en Draco, y el sábado por la mañana lo volví a buscar después de tres años de no verlo, para que me ayudara con los tramites del…divorcio- la castaña abrió los ojos como platos- y no me veas así, yo de verdad pensé que el me había engañado, tu mejor que nadie sabes de las sospechas que tenía desde hace tiempo, y cuando le pregunte y me dijo que sí…no necesite de explicaciones, todo lo di por sentado…y quería darle un susto, yo en el fondo sabía que no iba a aceptar el divorcio, solo quería saber que sería capaz de hacer por mí- decía llorando todavía aunque ya no tanto como cuando empezó.

-Pues déjame decirte amiga que hoy te diste cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer por ti, todo lo de la cena fue idea de él…- y se levanto de su asiento y se sentó de nuevo pero a lado de su amiga y la abrazó.- mira nena, métete a bañar, y mientras yo te preparo algo de cenar y un té para que te tranquilices, y que te parece un litro de helado de chocolate para cada una, y como buena amiga que soy…-saco un disco de su bolso- buena música para estas situaciones- y le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas- te quiero nena, no lo olvides, todo se va a solucionar, no se como, pero veras que si.

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo…pero por favor no cocines tú, en el refri hay comida, solo caliéntala, todavía eres pésima cocinando.- y cruzó la sala para entrar en su cuarto.

_**Amar es mucho mas que una sola palabra**_

_**Es la diaria batalla que olvidamos ganar**_

_**Fue ella o yo, Fue ella o yo**_

Harry, ya estaba a punto de partir, botaba ropa y demás pertenencias en su baúl, cuando escuchó una explosión en la sala, se sorprendió porque no esperaba que tuviera los suficientes pantalones para aparecerse por ahí, y se lamento de no haber puesto un hechizo protector para evitar visitas no bienvenidas.

-Pero como te atreves, lárgate de aquí…tu ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa…-gritó sin darse cuenta de quien estaba parado frente suyo.

-No Harry, no soy Ginny, tenemos los mismos genes, pero no soy ella…

-Ron, lo siento, que haces aquí?

-Que no es obvio, vine a estar contigo…no como cuñado, como amigo…quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso…

-No Ron, ella es tu hermana, no podría descargar todo el coraje que traigo atorado, de verdad no puedo…- y un nudo en la garganta apareció y lagrimas amenazaban con brotar.

-Ya te dije Harry, primero que nada, somos amigos, y soy hombre, dime por favor, que no soporto verte así, me duele mucho y más que sea por culpa de Ginny…

-Esta bien, pero que conste que si empiezo a hablar improperios de ella, no te quejes…es que si la hubieras visto- añadió cuando Ron quería interrumpir…-estaba con Malfoy, él la cargaba y ella reía a carcajadas…

-Malfoy estuvo en mi casa!!!, esto si que no se lo voy a perdonar…

-Me dejas continuar?...Bien- dijo después de que el chico asintiera- yo la estaba esperando en tu casa, ya pasaban de las cuatro cuando ella llegó, escuche cuando metía la llave y decía el conjuro, así que me levante, puse la música y tome las flores…me imaginas a mi parado como estupido, con una sonrisa de tarado que se desvaneció cuando lo primero que veo es al traidor de Malfoy cargando a mi esposa, y la cara que puso ella y la de satisfacción de él…uyyy! Es que…- y levanto un florero que estaba en el recibidor y se le revento en las manos, del coraje.

-Por Merlín! No puedo creerlo, es que…Ginny se veía bien?

-No te entiendo, claro que se veía bien, como siempre esta hermosa…

-No me refiero a eso- dijo interrumpiendo- no estaba como maldecida?

-Como si Malfoy le hubiera hecho la maldición imperios?

-Aja, no se…es que yo no sabía que Ginny se llevará con Malfoy…tal vez…digo a lo mejor esa es la manera de vengarse de ti, sabe que ella es tu esposa…y le pone ese cuatro a tu..a ella, él sabe lo que significa para ti, y no sería difícil imaginar lo que sufrirías por ella…

-No se Ron, es que…si se veía rara, pero no bajo una maldición, me estas llenando de dudas, ya eres un tremendo auror!!! No se me había ocurrido, de todas formas no pienso hablarle aun, me decepcionó tanto verla así con él, todo lo que prepare para nada…

-Si te entiendo, mira yo se que no es lo que deberíamos hacer y que si Hermione se entera me va a matar, pero quieres ir por un trago, conozco un bar muggle, donde sirven el mejor vino…a lo mejor se te olvida un rato…

-Vino muggle? Desde cuando te gusta tomar eso Ron, de verdad que ya tenía mucho tiempo que no salíamos…- y por fin en todo el tiempo que había estado su amigo pudo reír.

-Bien, así me gusta, mira vámonos, tiene mucho tiempo que no salgo con un hombre…no malentiendas, es decir siempre estoy con Hermione, y como tu ya no salías conmigo, bueno no tengo amigos aparte de ti…contento- repuso al ver la cara de Harry, que no aguantaba para burlarse de él.

-No me voy a burlar…ja,ja,ja…en verdad te agradezco que estés aquí como amigo y que me hayas abierto los ojos, para darme cuenta que a lo mejor Ginny no hizo nada malo. Aunque si es cierto, me temo que no habrá vuelta atrás…

-Eso que ni que…hasta yo lo haría. Vaya que departamento tienes…bueno estudio…podríamos hacer unas muy buenas fiestas aquí…- tomo su chaqueta y una de Harry que estaba en un perchero a la entrada del apartamento.- Anda, muévete, que ya muero por salir…

_**Fui yo, porque aunque realmente siempre la ame**_

_**Me falto retenerla**_

_**Que falto no lo se**_

**_Quizás fue ella que ya no me esperaba_**

_**Siempre estaba ocupada**_

_**Siempre un poco más**_

_**Fue ella o yo…**_

Después de que Ginny lo corriera de su departamento, camino cerca de una hora hasta que llegó al bar donde unas horas antes había estado con Ginny, entró y se fue directo a la barra, se sentó, el cantinero estaba de espaldas guardando unos vasos.

-Me das un whisky en las rocas…- dijo con un hilo de voz, en realidad se sentía como vacío,

El cantinero se dio la vuelta y dio un salto al reconocer al chico.

-Veo que regresaste muy pronto, pensé que vendrías hasta mañana…

-Te equivocaste, pero no me fue tan mal, así que…- y esbozo una sonrisa- gracias…por lo de hace rato…

-Gracias, nada que…me debes 50 galeones…ese fue el trato….

-Si, ya se, y como todo un hombre de palabra…- y saco un bolsito de terciopelo negro con una "m" bordada color verde y plateado lleno de monedas de oro- aquí esta tu pago- y se la puso encima de la barra, inclinándose y haciéndole una seña para que se acercara más le dijo- espero tu total discreción en todo este asunto…

-Eso no tienes que decirlo, yo se como me tengo que manejar en estos casos…

-Ok, eso espero…

-Y me vas a contar como te fue…- le pregunto con evidente curiosidad el cantinero al rubio.

-Claro que si, solo déjame ir al baño, necesito vaciar algo…muy importante- e hizo una seña, muy obscena como para que la describa.

Harry y Ron salieron del estudio caminando, pues el departamento estaba muy cerca del centro de Londres,

-Mira Harry, ahí es donde te digo que sirven el mejor vino muggle del mundo, de todos los países.- el chico sonaba como un niño chiquito súper emocionado.

-Bueno, si tú quieres entrar, órale, pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti…

-Si claro, como no, tú también te mueres por entrar…solo que te haces…

-Ya, ya, anda o me arrepiento- y abrió la puerta y vio el lugar, había algo que no le gustaba, pero decidió no darle importancia.

El pelirrojo lo siguió y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba hasta atrás, Harry inmediatamente pidió al mesero un cognac y Ron pidió un vodka tonic.

-Si que sabes ya de bebidas muggles eh!- le dijo el ojiverde a su amigo haciéndole burla.

-Bueno, es que aquí venía saliendo de la oficina, el dueño es un squib y Remus me dijo que él podía ayudarme, porque aquí venían muchos magos tenebrosos a pasar el rato y divertirse con muggles…

-Oh! Ya entiendo, y los empleados son magos?

-No, creo que no, la verdad ya tenía mucho tiempo que no venía…

-Eso ya no importa, pero que rayos le pasa al mesero, mejor déjame ir a la barra y pedir yo mismo las bebidas…

-Así o más desesperado…-dijo Ron para si mismo cuando Harry se levantó.

Harry iba caminando hacia la barra, cuando vio una particular cabellera rubia, de un hombre que estaba sentado en la barra hablando con el cantinero, arrastraba las palabras, ya sabía quien era, se hizo a un lado para ocultarse y hacerse un hechizo desilusionador. Siguió caminando hasta que se sentó justo a su lado, sin hacer nada de ruido.

-…Entonces la lleve a su departamento y estaba…bueno tu viste lo que paso aquí, se me insinuaba, cuando llegamos a su casa, prácticamente se me tiro encima, me decía algo así…-y trato de imitarla- "Harry nunca me beso como tu"…"Eres tan buen amante", por supuesto que…

Pero Harry ya no aguanto seguir escuchando, estaba seguro que se trataba de Ginny, él muy imbécil estaba hablando de su esposa. Paso a lado de Ron, se iba a ir sin despedirse de su amigo, pero el pelirrojo que ya era todo un auror experimentado, alcanzó a distinguir la esencia de su amigo, salió atrás de él...

-Hey! Te pensabas ir sin pagar…

-Ron!, lo siento- y se dio la vuelta, aun tenía el hechizo desilusionador puesto- es que…- y sintió un calor desde su cabeza que recorría todo su cuerpo, Ron le acababa de quitar el encantamiento- tu hermana es una…yo lo escuche…- y se abrazó a él, ya no pudo evitar llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_**Fue ella, fui yo**_

_**Y ya es tarde para los dos**_

_**Porque nos lastimamos**_

_**Porque no la escuche**_

_**Porque ella me dejo tan solo**_

_**Cuando más la necesite**_

_**Fue ella, fui yo…**_

…_**la extraño…se fue**_

98


	15. 15 La vida despues de ti

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les entrego este capitulo...un nuevo personaje aparece que cambiara el rumbo de la vida de...mejor leanlo. Y dejen reviews, porque cada vez recibo menos. Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

15. La vida después de ti

-Ey Ginny! Como vas? Ya tardaste mucho…-le gritaba Hermione pegada a la puerta del baño.

-Ya voy!, en unos minutos salgo…-contesto la pelirroja con la voz quebrada.

-Ok, ya esta la cena caliente- dijo percatándose del estado de su amiga, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, cuando escuchó que su celular estaba sonando- ese debe de ser Ron- y se apresuro a contestar.- Hola!

-Como esta todo por allá?- pregunto su esposo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Pues más o menos, la verdad es que me encontré con una situación muy desagradable, pero tu hermana no esta nada bien, como esta Harry?

-Esta muy mal, vio a Malfoy!!!

-NO!!!

-Si, y no le dijo personalmente, lo escucho hablando con el cantinero…le dijo que se había acostado con Ginny…es verdad?

-Si y no…bueno la verdad no se…hay algo que no me cuadra…tu hermana estaba muy borracha y siento que Malfoy se aprovecho de la situación…tal vez…si le hicieras ver eso a Harry…

-No, Ginny se lo buscó…que hacía con él para empezar…de verdad no sabes como esta el pobre de mi amigo…y yo se que ella es mi hermana…pero ella tiene la culpa de todo…

-Mira, trata de hacerle ver a Harry…que…espera- calló la chica porque vio que Ginny estaba a lado suyo.

-Es Ron?- pregunto.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara un momento- Mira…por favor trata de calmarlo…todavía se quiere ir?- seguía hablando con Ron.

-Si, se quiere ir ahora mismo…

-No lo dejes- y Ginny se tomaba la cara y la cabeza

-Dile que te lo pase y déjame hablar con él…- le dijo a su amiga, a lo cual ella negó- por favor Hermione!- y le arrebato el teléfono.

-Ron, pásame a Harry! Por favor te lo suplico…

-No, él ya no quiere saber nada de ti- y Harry que estaba tumbado en una silla de su recepción se levanto de sopetón al darse cuenta que su amigo hablaba con su esposa.

-Vamos Ron, tu eres mi hermano, ayúdame a arreglar las cosas con mi marido, yo se que me equivoque pero quiero pedirle perdón- pero Ron aprovecho para ponerle el altavoz a su teléfono para que Harry pudiera escuchar lo que la chica decía- ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba…yo no quise engañarlo, yo lo amo…él lo sabe…no se que paso con Draco…yo estaba muy tomada…y se que no es justificación…pero por favor, te lo suplico…que no entiendes que él es todo para mi…y sin él ya no tengo motivos para vivir…

Ron se quedó callado, esperando que Harry dijera algo, el ojiverde tenía la cabeza entre sus manos- espera Ginny, él te escucho.

Ginny guardo silencio, pero despues de unos segundos- Harry te amo! Por favor dame una oportunidad de explicarte todo…

Harry se levantó de su silla y camino hacia donde estaba Ron, tomo el teléfono de la mano de su amigo, le quito el altavoz y se lo puso en la oreja.- Ginny, yo también te amo…pero la única oportunidad que te voy a dar para explicarme todo…será en el juicio del divorcio- y colgó, le entregó el teléfono a su amigo y se metió a su cuarto.

En el departamento de Ginny- No…por favor…Hermione…- y le devolvió el celular a su amiga- que voy a hacer? Nunca me va a perdonar…me voy a morir…sin él me voy a morir- y se recargó en la pared y lentamente se fue derrumbando poco a poco hasta que quedo tirada en el piso- amiga…mátame…porque ya no quiero vivir sin él…

-Ay por favor Ginny…no seas dramática…tu vida tiene que seguir- y se sentó a lado de su amiga y la recostó en sus piernas y le acariciaba su cabello- yo se y confió que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz…tengo un presentimiento de que…Malfoy te hizo una cochinada…dime te sientes como si hubieras tenido sexo?

-No se, me siento rara…es que no recuerdo nada…

-Ves, necesitas hablar con el asqueroso "amigo"- e hizo también señas de comillas con sus manos- que tienes…haz lo que sea necesario…dale veritaserum…o usa un pensadero…no, puede modificar su memoria…pero el suero de la verdad no se puede manipular…

-Pero aunque le logre sacar la verdad…si en serio me acosté con él, Harry no me perdonará y si no lo hice él no me va a creer…

-Tal vez tengas razón nena…pero no se te hace que tienes que hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo, a lo mejor será muy difícil al principio estar sin él, pero tu no estas en posición de darte por vencida tan pronto…una Weasley nunca se rende tan fácil…

-Pero, no voy a poder…yo sola no voy a poder…- decía llorando.

-No estarás sola…me tienes a mi…y tienes a tu familia…

-No, a mis padres no les puedo decir nada…a mis hermanos tampoco…ya viste como se puso Ron…

-Tu no tienes ni idea de cómo se preocupo Ron por ti…cuando sospechaba que Harry te engañaba…estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara si era necesario…entonces dime como crees que se siente él de que tu resultaste la adultera…bueno no te enojes- se apresuro a aclarar al ver la cara de su amiga- tal vez no sea cierto…lo que me refiero es que él dio la cara por ti con Harry…

-Si Hermione, ya te entendí…tienes razón…creo que también le debo una disculpa a Ron…

-Así es…bueno…ya me duelen mis pompitas…vamos a cenar…tengo hambre…

-ok- y la pelirroja le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

En el estudio de Harry…

-Ron, por favor déjame solo, no quiero que estés aquí conmigo…

-Yo quiero estar aquí, quiero acompañarte…es que no te das cuenta que eres mi amigo…

-Si, pero…- y su voz se quebró- necesito irme, yo…ya no puedo estar aquí…sabiendo que ella esta…estuvo con otro, necesito alejarme de ella para poder olvidar

-Y tu crees que yéndote lejos podrás olvidar?...porque no mejor consideras hablar con ella…deja que te explique…si ella es el amor de tu vida jamás la podrás olvidar…

-Claro que podré…tengo que hacerlo…además que me puede explicar…como Malfoy le hizo el amor…es que si hubieras escuchado al maldito…

-Me imagino…pero también recuerda que…él es un exagerado…tal vez ni siquiera paso nada…

-Eso no lo puedo saber…y la verdad ya no quiero…mira…déjame hacer mi maleta…en verdad quiero irme mañana tan pronto amanezca…

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres…vete…aun así sabes que puedes contar conmigo…para todo…y prométeme que me tendrás al tanto de donde estarás y cuanto tiempo estarás lejos…

-Te lo prometo pero tú también me tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a tu hermana…

-Te lo juro…si quieres hacemos un juramento inquebrantable…

-No es necesario…yo confió en ti…pero tampoco le puedes decir a Hermione…seguramente ella se lo diría…

-Eso no puedo…nunca he tenido secretos con Hermione…

-Tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces no te diré en donde estoy alojado…

-Esta bien…pero si después Hermione se entera…tu tendrás la culpa de destrozar otro matrimonio…

-Ja, ja, ja…que gracioso!

-Mucha suerte amigo! Y que tengas un buen viaje…- fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo.

-Gracias por estar conmigo…y por favor cuando la veas…dile que la amo…pero que nunca podré perdonarla…que no intente buscarme…porque estoy dispuesto a olvidarla y no dejare rastro alguno de mi presencia…solo tu sabrás donde estoy…

-Ok…bueno ya me voy…espero verte pronto…- y se acercó a darle un abrazo a su gran amigo…

-Yo también espero verte muy pronto…despídeme de Hermione y de tus padres…no les digas nada todavía…siento que tu hermana no lo hará…despues a mi regreso yo hablare con ellos…

-Como tu digas…nos vemos- se separaron y se acercó a la chimenea, tomo polvos flu y pensó su siguiente destino.- alzó la mano para despedirse y soltó los polvos y desapareció.

Se escuchó una explosión en la sala y Hermione se asomo de la cocina para ver quien era, aunque su instinto le decía que era su…

-Ron, pero que haces aquí tan pronto no te dije que…- le dijo la chica con las manos en la cintura.

-Oh lo siento…creo que me equivoque de casa y llegue a la de mi madre!

-Que chistoso Ronald! Pero te dije que no dejaras a tu amigo solo…- y le hablaba mientras el chico caminaba hasta el comedor, guiado por el olor a comida, y se sentaba a lado de su hermana.

-Hermione por favor! Ya no me des la lata, él ya esta bien, y además ya se iba de viaje…

-Que?- pregunto Ginny que hasta el momento había estado callada contemplando la escena- pero adonde se va?

-No lo se, no me lo dijo…-contesto su hermano- que hay de cenar?- agregó para cambiar de tema.

-Oh Ron! Tu eres muy malo para mentir, si sabes a donde se va…pero no me lo quieres decir…

-Mira hermanita, yo solo venía por mi esposa…y bueno puedo aprovechar para cenar…y además yo no debería ni hablarte…en verdad ahora si te pasaste, y yo que te defendí…

-Ron, lo siento…de verdad que no se que ha pasado…te lo juro…no recuerdo nada…y quiero que me perdones, la regue…no merecía que me defendieras…lo acepto.

-Ok, acepto, pero de una vez te lo digo no me vuelvas a preguntar por él, sólo te dejo un mensaje…

-Cual? Dime que te dijo…me va a dar una oportunidad?...

-No, me dijo que te dijera que te ama…- y volteó a ver a su esposa que lo miraba suplicante porque ya se imaginaba lo que vendría despues, pero el continuo- pero que no te perdonara nunca…que no lo intentes buscar porque no dejara rastro de él.

-Pero me ama…eso es lo importante…algún día encontraré una forma de que me escuche y me perdonará…

-Yo no me haría ilusiones- y empezó a atacar el spaghetti con demasiada prisa.

-Ya basta Ron! Que no ves que estas lastimando a tu hermana…- le grito Hermione al notar que nuevamente por enésima vez su cuñada rompía a llorar.

-Oh! Y crees que ella no lastimo a Harry?

-Pero ella es tu hermana…acaso eso no importa…

-Es mi hermana…mi hermana zo…que se acostó con otro que no era su marido…eso si que cuenta…

-Eres un cerdo…machista!- gritó Hermione- lo siento, nena…se que prometí no dejarte sola pero tu hermano es un tarado…- dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny- yo no pretendía que estuviera de tu lado…pero jamás pensé que te ofendería…te quiero amiga pero no puedo estar aquí con él…- y desapareció.

El chico quedó en silencio tras ver desaparecer a su esposa -Gracias hermana por todos tus problemas maritales, mi esposa se enojó conmigo…

-Se enojo contigo tarado por ser un imbecil machista…yo no se que haya pasado con Draco, pero te lo juro, que jamás en mis cinco sentidos me le ofrecería…yo amo a Harry! Y no soy una zorra!

-Yo nunca lo dije…

-Pero lo intentaste decir…ahora vete a tratar de reconciliarte con tu mujer…

-Estas bien?

-Ahora te preocupas por mi?...si gracias hermano, por preocuparte- y lo dijo sarcásticamente- pero voy a estar bien…vete por favor!- y le señaló la chimenea.

-Ok, nos vemos luego…-camino hacia la chimenea y grito- a Grimauld Place!- y desapareció.

Por fin Ginny y Harry habían quedado solos los dos, cada quien en su casa por su parte…miles de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados pasaban por su mente y su corazón, aunque coincidían en que por el momento tenían que seguir con su vida.

_Te ame, mas de lo normal  
y pense que nuestro amor era infinito  
como el universo y hoy  
se reduce a un verso_

No se, ni donde, ni como estare  
ahora que te has ido  
mi corazón se fue contigo  
no se que hacer conmigo

Quiero olvidar que algun dia  
me hiciste feliz  
pero es inutil fingir  
no puedo vivir sin ti

La vida despues de ti  
es un castigo sin fin  
y no sobrevivire  
mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo  
antes y despues de ti

Nada es igual  
para mi  
me obligo a vivir en duelo  
y no sobrevivire  
mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo  
asi es la vida, la vida despues de ti

Dire que esto no esta matandome  
pero eso no es cierto  
me he vuelto  
un fantasma eterno  
que habita en tu recuerdo  
y así lo que un dia fue ya no es  
maldita mi suerte  
solo en sueños verte y amarte  
de llamarte y de perderte  


Harry despertó muy temprano por la mañana, tomo su equipaje y se dirigió al ministerio, paso con el jefe de aurores, para reportarse y que le diera los datos de su misión en Francia.

-Hola Harry! No te esperaba hasta la proxima semana!- le dijo Kingsley Shakelbolt.

-Hola Kingsley! Eh bueno, no necesite tantos días…vengo para que me digas a donde tengo que llegar…para la misión…

-Pense que querías posponerla hasta que tuvieras más información…

-Si, eh…me parece buena idea…irme y hacer yo mismo la investigación…directamente claro…

-Bueno…como quieras…-tomo un pergamino y lo toco con su varita- ahí tienes, el nombre del jefe de aurores de Francia, el tiene el resto de las pruebas y aquí tienes-y le paso una pluma fuente- este es el traslador para llegar al ministerio Frances y cuando quieras regresar solo tienes que encantarla nuevamente…

-Ok, gracias, no se cuanto vaya a tardarme…pero te mantendré informado…

-Yo lo se Harry, ya sabes que confió en ti, de todas formas quiero que tengas mucho cuidado…

-Claro que sí…-y se quedó callado un poco pensativo.

-Te pasa algo Harry, te ves como triste…- pregunto preocupado el hombre.

-No, estoy bien, solo estoy muy cansado-contesto sin ganas.

-Bueno, ya vete porque tengo una junta con el grupo de aurores novatos…ya no los soporto…como dan lata…estan tan ansiosos de ir ya de misión…

-Si lo se, recuerda que yo también pase por eso…los primeros meses en el cuartel se me hicieron eternos, moría por ir a la primera misión…

-Bueno, pero tu caso es diferente…siempre has estado en acción, desde los once…

-Sabes, ya se me la historia…yo la viví…te dejo no quiero que se haga tarde…- dijo tratando de evitar toda la historia de su vida, ya no soportaba ni siquiera que se mencionara.

-Esta bien, nos vemos a tu regreso- le contesto algo confundido por la actitud de Harry.

El chico tomo la pluma, espero unos segundos, empezó a girar e instantes despues ya estaba en el ministerio de Francia en la zona destinada para la llegada de los trasladores. Se acercó al escritorio de un joven mago.

-Buenos días, vengo de Inglaterra, del ministerio…tengo que entrevistarme con…- tomo el pergamino que tenía guardado en su chaqueta para ver el nombre de jefe de aurores de Francia- Danielle Dubois…

-Gsu nombre?- preguntó el joven sin alzar la vista, pues estaba escribiendo una especie de informe.

-Harry Potter- contesto simplemente el chico y sin ganas, observando todo a su alrededor.

El chico levanto la vista, pues una visita tan importante no se recibía todos los días- En un momento le avisó a la señoguita Dubois que esta usted aquí…

-Señorita? Que no es hombre?- pregunto sorprendido el chico- Danielle es nombre de hombre- pensó.

-Oh no! Siempre pasa lo mismo, los que no la conocen piensan que es hombre…y espegue a vegla- e hizo una mueca como solo los hombres saben hacerla para expresar que la chica estaba muy bien.

-Que bien- dijo el chico sin ganas, la verdad ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a las palabras del mago- bueno, le avisas por favor…

-Clago…lo siento- agregó al ver la cara que puso el chico, lo veía molesto, y tomó una especie de aparato, como telefono- Monique, le avisas a la señorita Dubois que Harry Potter la esta buscando- se calló, seguramente esperando que le contestaran- Ok, yo le digo que pase…Señog Potteg la señorita Dubois lo atendegá en unos minutos, pase pog favog a la siguiente puegta- y le señalo un largo pasilló pero muy estrecho con al menos quince puertas- ahí esta su oficina, la señoguita Monique lo atendegá mientras…

-Gracias- y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se sorprendió pues esperaba un pequeño cuarto, y encontró una gran sala de espera, con un escritorio al fondo, una joven muy guapa, ataviada con un uniforme de color uva y el escudo del ministerio bordado en plateado, la sala estaba muy elegante, sin duda se veía el toque femenino, por la forma en que estaba decorado todo- pobres de los hombres que trabajen aquí- pensó.- Buenos días…soy…

-Hagy Potteg, lo estabamos espegando…el señog Shakelbolt nos avisó que venía paga acá. La señoguita Dubois esta en una junta con el ministro de magia, pego en unos minutos lo atiende…

-Esta bien, yo espero- el chico pensó que la tal Dubois tenía que ser seguramente una solterona, vieja pues alguien joven no podría tener un alto rango en el cuartel de aurores, tomó asiento y espero, pero no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando un hombre ya maduro pero muy atractivo salió de una puerta, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarlo y salió por la otra puerta, parecía que estaba algo molestó.

-Señog Potteg, puede pasag…-le dijo la recepcionista y se levanto para abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias- se levanto y entró, esperó en la entrada, la chica cerró la puerta, había un escritorio muy grande, atrás había una silla con el respaldo alto, la persona que estaba ahí sentada, estaba de espaldas a la entrada- Buenos días!- dijo el chico esperando que la jefa de aurores se girara.

-Buenos días Señog Potteg!-le dijo la mujer con una voz muy sensual y se giró, moviendo la cabeza de tal modo, que su cabello se movió como si tuviera un ventilador enfrente.

Harry se quedó sin habla y con la boca abierta, de hecho nunca había visto a una mujer tan atractiva, era trigueña, probablemente alta, con un cuerpo…ojos verdes y sin duda muy joven, tendría a lo mucho treinta años.

-Que le pasa señog Potteg? Se siente bien?- y la chica se levanto preocupada.

-No, no, estoy bien, lo que pasa…es que…-el joven casi tartamudeaba- pense que sería más grande…

-Si, lo se, me pasa siempre, los que no me conocen piensan que soy hombre y ya madugo…-contesto haciendo ademanes de que no importaba- pog favor tome asiento- y le señalo la silla de enfrente, ella volvió a su lugar y se sentó también.

-Vengo para que me de las pistas de la misión que tenemos en conjunto…yo apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente, así que si pudiera facilitarme toda la información…lugares…en fin todo…

-Clago que sí, estamos paga segvigle, aunque me hongagía muchisimó trabajag con usted, togo mundo sabe lo que hizo pog el mundo mágico y tiene un gran prestigio…

-Gracias, pero en realidad me gusta trabajar solo, no quiero ser grosero…por favor no me malinterprete, pero además es muy peligroso para una…

-Mujeg?- interrumpió indignada Danielle- no sabía que además de seg un excelente augog, fuega un machista…

-No, pog favog, no piense eso…disculpe usted…no quise ofenderla…es solo que…de verdad no soporto exponer a nadie más…

-Bueno, yo se cuidagme sola, no pog nada soy la jefa de augogues de Francia…me temo que conmigo se esta equivocando…a veces doy la impresión de ser una mujer sin nada de inteligencia, presumida y preocupada por cosas vanales, sin embargo las apariencias engañan…

Harry no pudo pensar mas que la chica era un poco arrogante, hermosa, pero demasiado egocentrica, así que trató de hacer todos los tramites lo más pronto posible para poder irse- Lo siento, sin duda no sabía nada de usted, ahora si no le importa…por lo pronto solo quiero el archivo de la misión…-se movió en la silla pues ya estaba muy incomodo, además de que la mujer lo miraba muy seductoramente a pesar de que hablaba como molesta.

-Acepto sus disculpas, pego pog favor tuteame, si casi somos de la misma edad, cuantos tienes tu?...puedo hablagte de tu, vegdad?- y se inclinó un poco dejandole ver una muestra de su escote, a lo que el chico, como todo hombre respondió sonrojandose.

-Eh…si claro…oh…yo…este…tengo…tengo…"por Merlín, cuantos años tengo"-pensó- veintiséis…si..tengo ventiseis…

-Oh! Bueno yo solo soy un pag de años mayog que tu- se levanto de su asiento y paso a lado de Harry, a éste le llegó una oleada de su perfume, y que por cierto le pareció que olía maravilloso "aunque no como Ginny" pensó- se inclinó en un archivero, abrió el cajón y tomo una caja, como del tamaño de una de zapatos, se volvió hacia el chico- ten, aquí estan todos los infogmes que me hicieron los augoges que descubrieron la posible localización de Sevegus Snape…te podemos dag una oficina paga que trabajes…

-Creo que eso no sera necesario, veras yo prefiero el trabajo de campo, no me gusta hacer informes…así que por eso nunca los hago…de todas formas te lo agradezco…pero si me podrías hacer un favor…

-Clago que sí, dime lo que quieras- le sonrió coquetamente.

-Verás no tengo idea de donde quedarme, entonces esperaba que me pudieras decir de algun hotel cerca de aquí…voy a necesitar de todas formas estar en contacto contigo…

-Ok, vegás hay un hotel muy cegca de aquí…solo que es muggle y muy cago…

-No hay problema, puedo pagarlo- contestó un poco ofendido.

-No te ofendas- agrego al ver la reacción del hombre- solo que puedes estag meses aquí en Francia y seguía un gasto innecesaguio, cuando hay habitaciones en el ministeguio paga invitados y colegas de otros paises…

-Oh! No lo sabía, pero…en verdad prefiero quedarme en un hotel, despues si me quedara más tiempo…y lo necesitara te lo diría…

-Me paguese pegfecto, como tu digas…ahora si no te molesta…tengo que haceg una investigación de campo, pego si necesitas algo solo dime, ok?

-Esta bien, gracias Danielle- y el chico se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para despedirse de ella.

La chica solto la carcajada- pego que es eso Hagy, en Francia nos despedimos así…-y se acercó a él peligrosamente y le dio un beso en cada mejilla- eso ya esta pasado de moda.

-Si? No lo sabía- contesto como sacado de onda por lo coqueta que era la chica y porque ya tenía mucho que no lo seducían de esa forma, y otra vez recordó como a su esposa- bueno me voy…gracias por todo y se separo de la mujer.

-No tienes que agradeceg, es mi trabajo- el chico abrió la puerta y ya se iba cuando la mujer lo llamó- Hagy?

-Si?- se giró el chico- dime…

-Estas casado?

-emm…no…bueno…si…en realidad me estoy separando…- se giró de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

La chica sonrío pues tenía tanto tiempo que un hombre la flechaba de tal manera como lo había hecho Harry.

Nota de la autora: el capitulo se llamo así porque apartir de aquí Harry y Ginny empiezan con una nueva vida...veremos si al final terminan juntos otra vez, y tambien por una canción del mismo nombre interpretada por Lu. En verdad espero que me dejen muchos reviews porque no saben la que pase esta semana para poder actualizar hoy, como había quedado, en resumen y para no contarles con lujo de detalle, casi me piden el divorcio y no habra valido la pena si no tengo por lo menos unos diez reviews de aquí al otro lunes que actualice. Muchos besos para todos. Cecy.

P.D. Como veo que muchas amiguitas de aquí cumplen años este mes, y aunque a mi no me guste decirlo, porque cada vez estoy mas vieja, el 22 cumplo medio toston, osea 25 años. Ya empece a festejar, por lo tanto si me atraso un poco es porque voy a estar muy bo...y despues cruda y...bueno todo lo demás.


	16. 16 El paciente muggle

Perdon por la demora, pero no tenia cabeza para este capitulo, tuve un fin de semana dificil, asi que ahora que todo se soluciono, les dejo este capitulo, yo se que no es el mejor pero prometo los siguientes tendran su recompensa.

16. El paciente muggle

Ginny despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla, se giro para ver el reloj de su mesita de noche y vio que ya casi era hora de levantarse, resignada se paro de la cama y se metió a bañar, había contemplado la idea de no ir a trabajar, pero al final decidió que yendo al hospital al menos podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Harry.

Se baño y se cambió, se observó en el espejo y vio que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, se puso un poco de maquillaje, se puso su abrigo y salio de su departamento. Cuando llegó al hospital había mucho movimiento, sin duda algo muy grave había pasado, se acercó a la recepcionista y le pregunto:

-Que paso? Por que hay tanto movimiento?

-Hubo un ataque, hay varios aurores heridos y…también muggles- agregó en voz baja para que no la oyeran los demás pacientes que estaban en la sala de espera.

-No me digas…bueno voy a reportarme, para ver si puedo ayudar…

-Si…ve rápido…necesitan muchas manos- dijo la recepcionista.

Y la pelirroja corrió tanto que termino con un dolor en el costado cuando llegó a su piso. Se acercó a su jefe.

-Que bueno que llegas Weasley! Hubo un ataque y en el tercer piso necesitan toda la ayuda posible…pero que esperas…vamos!-gritó el sanador cuando vio que la chica estaba como petrificada.

-Si señor! Lo sigo…- la chica saltó despues del grito de su jefe, pues de pronto le entro un miedo tan grande- y si Harry esta herido?

Caminaron rápidamente, subieron dos pisos más hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la sala de heridas causadas por hechizos, ahí el movimiento era mayor que en la recepción, enfermeras y sanadores corriendo por todos lados, heridos que gritaban desde sus cuartos y familiares que preguntaban histéricos por sus enfermos.

-Weasley, quiero que atiendas estos heridos, son tres- dijo entrando a uno de los cuartos- pero tenemos como cincuenta, contando a los muggles, y como no hay suficientes sanadores, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible, crees que le puedas hablar a Granger?

-Si señor, cuente con ello, ahora mismo le llamo!- el jefe de la chica salio del cuarto y ella se dirigió a buscar sus expedientes, y anexo estaba una lista de todos los heridos, incluyendo a los muggles, recorrió todos los nombres y afortunadamente no estaba su esposo; los que tenia que atender eran dos aurores que por supuesto no conocía y el otro era un muggle…

-David Grant- dijo el nombre del hombre en voz alta- pobre…mala suerte le toco estar justo a la hora del ataque…y después de que se cure, le van a modificar su memoria…

Tomo su teléfono celular y le llamo a Hermione.

-Hola! Como estas Hermione?- pregunto Ginny al oír que le contestaban.

-Bien-contesto sin ganas- y tu? Ya estas mejor?

-Pues no, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida- contesto la pelirroja resignada- oye, hubo un ataque y hay muchos heridos, el sanador Smith quiere que vengas a apoyar…

-Hubo un ataque? Y tu hermano, como esta? Salió muy temprano en la mañana…dime por favor que esta bien!...

-No aparece su nombre en la lista de heridos, y yo acabo de llegar casi también, no lo he visto por ningún lado…

-Esa es buena señal, bueno, me cambio y voy para allá…

Pasaron no más de diez minutos, cuando Hermione ya estaba con ella, el sanador Smith, les había cambiado las ordenes, y entre las dos atendían a nueve pacientes, y como las dos amigas hacían muy buen equipo no les importo. Mas tarde, Hermione verificó en todos los heridos para ver que su amado Ron no estuviera entre ellos.

Ya por la tarde Ginny estaba preparando una poción para su herido muggle, ya que un hechizo le había dejado inconciente, ya había preparado otras dos pociones pero no habían funcionado, el hombre tenía la cara vendada, por alguna razón los sanadores que lo habían recibido lo habían hecho, pero en su expediente solo decía que estaba inconciente, nada de heridas en la cara, así que la curiosidad le gano- Como será?- se preguntó- bueno un vistazo no estaría mal, creo…- y sin poder evitarlo, le iba quitando la venda, poco a poco…el hombre no era tan mayor, tendría a lo mucho treinta años, su cabellera era más o menos larga, mas bien como en capitas, era pelinegro- como Harry- pensó- pero no pudo ver sus ojos…tenía barba, pero de esa de solo un par de días, suspiró porque no pudo evitar acordarse de su esposo, que quien sabe donde estaría…de repente su paciente empezó a moverse, aun cuando ni siquiera le había dado la poción, tal vez ya empezaban a funcionar las pociones que le había dado antes.

-Agrrr…-se quejaba el hombre- donde estoy?

Ginny no sabía que hacer…pues nunca le había tocado atender a un muggle y como no era su area de especialización, tampoco sabía que estandares tenía que seguir…

-Emm…esta usted…en- y ya se iba, pero el hombre la tomo de la mano con unos excelentes reflejos ya que tenía los ojos cerrados todavía.

-Digame donde estoy…porque no puedo abrir los ojos?- preguntó angustiado.

-eh…señor…usted esta en un…hospital…tuvo un accidente y esta herido, tal vez el trauma que sufrió le impide abrir los ojos, tal vez sea un reflejo del golpe que recibió…ahora estamos haciendole…estudios, si estudios o examenes como le llaman ustedes los muggles…ah!- y se llevo una mano a la boca, la había regado.

-Que? Que es eso de muggles!...en que hospital estoy?- gritó tratando de levantarse…

-Bueno, creo que necesita descansar, esta muy alterado- y aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados, saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo para dormirlo- uff! Otro poco y de esta no salgo…pero que tonta soy…mira que decirle muggle al pobre!

-Que hiciste Ginny?- pregunto la voz de su amiga desde la puerta

-Ay lo siento, no me regañes, lo que pasa es que ya despertó el herido muggle y me empezó a hacer preguntas, así que se me salió decirle muggle pero ya lo dormí y se movió del lugar donde estaba para que Hermione lo viera.

-Madre santisima! Pero quien es este bombón?- preguntó asombrada Hermione y se acercó para ver al hombre mas de cerca

-Por Merlín Hermione! Que no te oiga mi hermano o te mata- y se volteó para ver al hombre, a ella no se le hacía tan guapo, al menos no como…Harry!- pensó de nuevo en él.

-Ay no seas mojigata Ginny! No tiene de nada de malo que reconozca que un hombre es guapisimo, como dicen "_estar a dieta, no te impide ver el menú"_ , además estoy muy enojada con tu hermano, así que ni me lo menciones.

-Como quieras…-dijo enojada la chica pelirroja- pero yo honestamente no se que le ves…ni siquiera es tan guapo…

-Tu lo dices porque estas segada por el brillo de Harry Potter, pero…ey…hasta…-y se acerco aun más al muchacho, le tomo la barbilla y le movia la cabeza de un lado a otro, como escudriñandolo cuidadosamente-…se parece a él, si…miralo bien y se parece a Harry!

-Estas loca! Como Harry no hay dos!- grito ya a punto de tirarle una maldición a su cuñada.

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien, no te enojes…- dijo Hermione dando dos pasos para atrás.

-Voy a buscar algo de comer…te encargo a mis pacientes…a él- y dijo señalando al muggle- lo acabo de hechizar para dormirlo, estaba haciendo muchas preguntas…y ellos solo les di poción para dormir, y una poción para aliviar las fracturas- decía mientras acomodaba la almoada a los otros dos aurores en el cuarto.

-Esta bien, yo te espero…para despues ir yo…ey…Ginny- grito cuando su cuñada ya se iba…

-Si?

-Si ves a Ron por ahí, le dices que pase a verme…

-claro que si, si lo veo le digo.- y se fue.

Ginny se encontró a su hermano en la recepción, le dijo que se encontrará con Hermione, y él ni tonto ni perezoso subió inmediatamente.

Cuando iba saliendo del hospital, vio una cabellera rubia que se le hacía muy familiar.

Se acercó sigilosamente, pues el no la había visto, Ginny saco su varita, pues una ira que nunca había experimentado, se apoderó de ella.

-Así te quería agarrar!- se acercó por atrás, apuntandole con la varita en la costilla.

-Yo creo linda que no es la manera correcta de saludar a tu novio!- dijo el chico, tratando de sonar gracioso y serenar a la chica.

-Conmigo ya no te vas a hacer le chistoso Draco!- le decía apretando los dientes del coraje que el tenía al chico, despues de lo que le había hecho, y lo iba jalando hacia un callejón que estaba detrás del hospital-ahora mismo me vas a explicar que paso ayer…y porque me hiciste eso…porque te aprovechaste de mí- seguía firme con su mano, apuntandole todavía.

-Paso lo que tenía que pasar…tu me pediste que te hiciera el amor, y tu sabes cuanto te amo y cuanto había esperado ese momento…así que por mas que intente evitarlo, no pude, lo siento…pero no pude…

-Si claro, bueno ahora dime una cosa, si hablas con tanta seguridad no te importaría tomar veritaserum? Solo para asegurarme que todo eso que tu dices es cierto…

El chico inmediatamente cambio de color, sin duda no esperaba que su amiga le pusiera semejante prueba de fuego, pensaba que creería en su palabra a la primera…-por supuesto que no me importaría linda…tu dime cuando nos vemos para…

-Cuando nos vemos?- dijo burlándose de su amigo- Ahora mismo…-y saco un frasquito de la bolsa interior de su abrigo- no se porque pero presentía que te iba a ver…así que decidí traer conmigo esto- y le agitaba el frasco en su cara- ten, tómatelo, crees que te voy a dar la oportunidad de preparar el antídoto, no mi amigo…ya no voy a creer más en ti…así que si no te lo tomas…daré por hecho que no paso nada entre tu y yo…y si aun quieres que te siga hablando, dime por que lo hiciste? Por que me engañaste?

-tu sabes porque lo hice- y agacho su cabeza aceptando su culpabilidad- lo hice porque te amo y pensaba que si hacía parecer que te habías acostado conmigo, y tuviera tanta suerte de que Potter se enterara, te quedarías conmigo…y si a pesar de todo el amor que le tienes a él, algun día me querrías como a él…-la chica lo miraba estupefacta, la verdad no quería enterarse de eso, tenía la esperanza de que todo esto no estuviera planeado por su amigo, y se derrumbo al escuchar todas esas palabras- por favor…no llores…lo último que quería era esto, verte sufrir, así que te pido con el corazón en la mano, que me perdones- y el tipo se arrodillo frente a ella, que para estas alturas ya lloraba a mares.

-No te puedo perdonar, Draco- dijo apenas en un susurro- ahora no puedo…tengo que irme…-y con un ¡plop¡ desapareció.

En Francia…

Harry llegó al hotel que Danielle le había recomendado, despues de recorrer las calles de Paris por unas dos horas, Ginny y él habían planeado un viaje romántico para las vacaciones de navidad, y se lamento hacerlo sin ella. El hotel era muy lujoso y muy caro, acomodo su equipaje en el closet y despues de un rato, se tiro en la cama boca arriba, nuevamente y para no perder la costumbre, pensó en Ginny y en la falta que le hacía, en las razones que pudo haber tenido para acostarse con el idiota de Malfoy…-creo que mejor me pongo a revisar los informes de la misión- dijo ya harto de pensar en todas esas cosas, saco un fólder y se sentó en una mesa que estaba enfrente de la cama, llevaba unos veinte minutos leyendo cuando noto que ya tenía muchísima hambre y recordó que no había comido nada, tomo el teléfono y pidió servicio al cuarto, cuando colgó se quito su camisa y el pantalón, se puso únicamente el pantalón de la pijama, quedó con su torso desnudo y volvió de nuevo a seguir leyendo pasaron otros quince minutos cuando llamaron a su puerta, se levanto con pereza y abrió la puerta…

-Hola Harry! Vaya me imaginaba que tenías buen cuerpo, pero wow! tienes un cuerpo de sueño…magnifico…- decía la chica que se le iban los ojos de ver semejante escultura.

-Gracias por los halagos, pero que haces aquí? Quedamos en vernos mañana, ahora estoy ocupado…

-No seas aguafiestas, no me invitas a pasar?-dijo asomando su cabeza al cuarto del chico- te puedo ayudar, me imagino que estas estudiando los informes…o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, pero como te dije en la tarde…me gusta trabajar solo- contesto el chico secamente sin quitarse de la puerta, pues aunque tenía la sensación que la chica le estaba coqueteando él no era de los que solían aprovecharse de la situación- mira por favor vete, nos vemos mañana, si?

-yo creo que no- y la chica se paso al cuarto, sin duda era una mujer decidida y de armas tomar, Harry la siguió, mientras ella se instalaba en la mesita de enfrente de la cama- te traje una pista que no podía esperar hasta mañana- y saco un fólder de su bolso carísimo de diseñador- parece ser que Snape dejo rastros de haber estado en una posada en las afueras de Mónaco…

Harry la escuchaba con atención pues atrapar a Snape era su prioridad por ahora, mientras la auror hablaba él buscaba en su closet la camisa de su pijama, al no tener éxito, saco una de esas playeras interiores sin mangas y se la puso- si eso es todo, yo las reviso y mañana voy a ver si puedo…-el chico se sentó en la otra silla- gracias por todo, en verdad te agradezco que me trajeras todo esto…-pero se calló pues la chica se acercaba sugerentemente, él retrocedió, pero ella fue más hábil y se arrodillo frente a él poniéndole los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Harry no te das cuenta que me gustas mucho, me gustaste desde que entraste por mi puerta…yo nunca había hecho esto pero en verdad no se que me pasa contigo…apenas te conocí hoy y ve como me tienes…

-Yo…yo…mira Danielle creo que esto…- y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, la chica lo besó, al principio intento safarse, se dejo llevar, pero despues logró separarse- mira Danielle, yo no se si te dije…pero estoy separado recientemente, yo aun amo a mi esposa, y la verdad me siento muy mal haciendo esto…como si la estuviera engañando…

-no sabía, pero eso quiere decir…que tal vez con el tiempo podría tener una oportunidad…

-Oye, eres una mujer hermosa…pero eso no te lo puedo asegurar…yo…como te dije aun amo a Ginny.

Nota de la autora: ...estuvo malisimo? bueno ustedes dirán, pero aunque no les haya gustado, porfitas dejen reviews, no puede ser que lleve 16 capitulos y solo 60 reviews, gracias por leer estas locuras y ahora si, nos vemos el lunes...espero porque con tanta amenaza que hay el lunes el "honorable Peje" bu...toma posesiòn como "presidente" bu... quien sabe que pasara, da miedo. Besos. Cecy


	17. 17 ¿Reconciliación?

17. ¿Reconciliación?

Ginny había tenido un mal día, mucho trabajo y para colmo el recuerdo constante de Harry y que tal vez ya lo había perdido para siempre. Estaba sentada en una silla en el cuarto de sus pacientes, ya había dado de alta a cuatro aurores que solo tenían golpes, aun quedaba el paciente muggle que solo esperaba que se recuperara para que algún desmemorizador le borrara la memoria, David Grant había pasado una noche tranquila, pero como a eso de las dos de la mañana empezó a inquietarse, tenía una pesadilla, la pelirroja se levanto para observarlo.

-Señor Grant, que le sucede, se siente bien?- preguntaba moviéndolo para despertarlo.

-Agrr! Me duele, por favor…basta! Me hace daño!- gritaba moviéndose desesperado en la cama.

Ginny le puso una mano en su rostro, éste al sentir el roce se calmo un poco, pero ya estaba sudando frío, por fin abrió los ojos y se quedo pasmado viendo a la chica.

-Ya estoy en el cielo? Me morí y tú eres un ángel…

-No señor, temo decirle que no soy un ángel, pero la buena noticia es que no esta muerto…- le contesto con una sonrisa pero que a pesar reflejaba la tristeza que tenía la chica.

-Oh! Ya recordé estoy en un hospital, verdad?

-Si, así es, pero ya pronto podrá regresar con su familia…

-Y porque no están aquí? Mi hermana y mi sobrina deben de estar preocupadas por mi…

-Déme su teléfono y yo les avisare, pero me temo que no podrán venir a verlo…

-Por que?- pregunto interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Porque…porque…-pensaba rápido una respuesta creíble- usted contrajo un virus, y esta en una zona aislada, ya tomamos las medidas pertinentes pero tendrá que permanecer aquí un par de días más.

-Oh! Ya veo…pero voy a estar bien verdad?

-Por supuesto…además no por nada pero le toco el mejor sanador del mundo mági…ups!- se calló tapándose la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, además el hombre se quedo mirando la varita de Ginny que tenía en su otra mano.

-Mágico? Tu eres maga…por eso llevas una varita…estoy en alguna especie de broma de televisión?

-No…bueno si…ay no se…-y se sentó en la silla poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas-…soy mala, soy una pésima sanadora, me van a correr!

-Oye, no te preocupes…yo no tengo queja de ti…me has cuidado súper bien…y dime algo si eres maga? Aquí hacen magia verdad? Yo he escuchado palabras muy raras desde que estoy aquí, y ni que decir de su ropa, también es muy extraña, nadie en su sano juicio se vestiría así…

Pero para estas alturas Ginny ya estaba llorando, pues sabía que ningún muggle debería saber de la existencia de su mundo, sin embargo había algo en el hombre que le daba muchísima confianza por eso es que no le importaba tanto que él la hubiera descubierto, aunque si que la pudieran despedir, porque todo lo que había trabajado para lograr su plaza y todo lo que había perdido por eso no podía pasarlo por alto y es que el muggle tenía un rostro que emanaba ternura y seguridad.

-Es que no entiende, me van a correr si se enteran que yo le dije de mi mundo…- y hablaba con mucha dificultad pues lloraba con tanto sentimiento.

-Entonces si existe…tú eres maga…

-No maga, a las mujeres se les dice brujas…los hombres si son magos…

-Oh, y tu haces magia con eso- y le señalaba la varita- me puedes enseñar?

-No..bueno si hago magia con esto- y levanto su varita- pero…-y se limpio los mocos y las lagrimas, ya se estaba calmando- no te puedo enseñar porque se nace con magia…hay muggles que tienen hijos magos o brujas…de hecho mi cuñada es nacida de muggles…

-Muggles? Así nos llaman?...Todo eso es muy interesante…y yo que me impresiono con los patéticos trucos de David Copperfield y estoy en un hospital lleno de magos! Wow! esto es maravilloso…

-Pero por favor no vayas a decir nada…si se enteran me corren…por favor…todavía no logro mi plaza y he trabajado mucho por ella…

-No te preocupes, yo no digo nada…pero con una condición…

-Cual?-pregunto ya mas tranquila

-Que me sigas contando…quiero saber todo…

-No se…bueno de todas formas te van a modificar la memo…ups! Ay no…otra vez!- y ella solita de dio un sape en la cabeza por su doble torpeza.

-Me van a modificar la memo…memoria?- pregunto triste David- yo no quiero, no los voy a delatar…puedo firmar lo que quieran…

-Bueno, te voy a decir porque me caíste bien…y luego se me ocurrirá algo para lo de la memoria…

-Ok, quiero escucharlo todo, oye…no me has dicho tu nombre…- recordó el chico

-Me llamo Ginevra, pero me dicen Ginny…

-Bueno Ginny, yo soy David Grant- y le extendió la mano para presentarse y cuando la chica se la dio, como todo un caballero le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano.- mucho gusto! Es un placer conocerte…

-Igualmente- contesto sonrojada la pelirroja.

-Ahora por favor cuéntame todo de tu mundo…como es?

-Mira, déjame ir a dar una ronda a los demás pacientes y regreso, vale?

-Ok, aquí te espero…te prometo no moverme- y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Ginny salió del cuarto ya con otra cara, en el pasillo se encontró con su hermano que estaba casi dormido en una de las sillas que están para los familiares de los pacientes, Ron cuando escucho que salían del cuarto se levanto de sopetón.

-Veo que ya te reconciliaste con Hermione-le dijo Ginny a su hermano.

-Si, la estoy esperando, no quiero que se vaya sola a casa…

-Que caballero! Oye ya saben quienes fueron los responsables del ataque?

-Si, pero no te lo puedo decir…es información confidencial…

-Ah! Y ya le avisaste a Harry? Tal vez él pueda ayudar a capturar…

-No le avisamos porque él esta en otra misión, aquí no lo necesitamos- contesto secamente el chico.

-Bueno yo decía, no te enojes…

-Tu lo que quieres es que Harry regrese- le interrumpió.

-Si, es lo que quiero…sabes ya hable con Draco y no paso nada…él lo planeo todo para que Harry se enterara y me dejara…

-Lo sabía, tengo que ir a romperle la cara a ese mal nacido…mira que…

-No Ron, por favor, no le hagas nada…mira creo que en el fondo me compadezco de él, Draco no tiene a nadie y yo soy su única amiga, y siempre ha estado enamorado de mí y pensó que algún día lo amaría como amo a Harry, él ya esta arrepentido, así que ahora tengo todas las fuerzas y las intenciones de recuperarlo, haré hasta lo imposible- y decía con un brillo en los ojos del cual su hermano se dio cuenta.

-Mira Ginny, para empezar creo que te debo una disculpa pues yo si le creí al imbecil de Malfoy…de verdad me da mucho gusto que no haya pasado nada con él, pero…

-No peros…yo no le veo ningún pero, Harry tendrá que regresar algún día y Draco le dirá que no paso nada entre nosotros…

-El pero es que yo se donde esta, y no te puedo decir, se lo prometí, aunque puedo hacer que…

-Hacer que? Me puedes ayudar?- pregunto esperanzada

-Puedo hacer que regrese…eres una desesperada!- y la abrazó, pues le dio mucha ternura ver así a su hermana.

-Como?

-eso tampoco te lo puedo decir, solo dame unos cuantos días, porque necesito que él me contacte…

-Ok, yo espero, podría esperar toda la vida, pero si te tardas menos, pues que mejor no?- y se rió, en ese momento una chica con el pelo alborotado salía del cuarto de a lado.

-me voy a morir…ya no aguanto a esos aurores quejumbrosos, apenas tienen unos cuantos golpecitos y ya están chillando…- se quejaba Hermione

-Si amor, así son todos los aurores, bueno menos yo- dijo modestamente Ron

-Si claro, te acuerdas cuando Sirius te mordió la pierna, jurabas que te la iban a cortar, jajaja- dijo burlándose de su esposo- los hombres en general tienen un umbral de dolor muy pequeño, las mujeres aguantamos mas.

-Eso no vale…tenía trece años- repuso ya un poco molesto.

-No te enojes, solo digo la verdad- y se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso tierno pero sugestivo en los labios- mira, mejor vete a la casa, porque esto va para largo…Smith quiere que hagamos la guardia y me voy en la mañana para que te quedes tranquilo.

-Bueno, ya que insistes…la verdad es que estoy muerto de cansancio…pero no salgan de aquí y coman en la cafetería, ok?

-Si Ron, de todas formas con el frío que hace ni ganas dan- dijo Ginny quitándole las palabras de la boca a su cuñada- yo te la cuido- y abrazo a Hermione- pero por favor recuerda que me tienes que ayudar…

-Ya lo se, pero si me lo sigues diciendo se me puede olvidar…

-Ayudar en que?- pregunto intrigada la castaña, pues con tanto ajetreo Ginny no le había podido contar.

-Ahorita te cuento…deja que el pobre de tu marido se vaya a descansar…voy a darles una vuelta a los del 406 y te veo en la cafetería, ya me hace falta un café bien cargado…

-Ok, allá nos vemos…

-Adiós hermanito…gracias por todo- y le dio un gran abrazo- te quiero.

-Yo también…nos vemos luego…yo te hablo en cuanto sepa algo…

-Gracias- y entro a otro cuarto del pasillo.

De nuevo en Francia…

Harry estaba tirado en su cama, Danielle se había ido hace apenas una hora, pues le estuvo ayudando a descifrar unas pistas, ella ya no le siguió insistiendo y en cierta forma tenía que reconocer que era buena en su trabajo aunque no le parecía que fuera tan directa y tan lanzada…a él le gustaban las mujeres que se hacen del rogar que te dan entrada, pero a la vez te ponen un alto si te quieres pasar, que te coquetean pero discretamente, a él le gustaban como…como- ¡Ginny! Otra vez estas en mi cabeza y pues nunca te iras de mi corazón…algún día te podré perdonar? Porque estoy seguro que te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo…y si te amo tanto se supone que tendría que perdonarte, de eso se trata del amor no? ahora hasta hablo yo solo, que me pasa…lo que me pasa es que la extraño tanto- decía contestándose el solito- ya me di cuenta que siento que algo me falta- tomo el teléfono y marco a la recepción.

-Buenas noches señor Potter en que le puedo servir?- dijo un joven del otro lado del teléfono.

-Quiero hacer una llamada a Londres, le doy el numero?

-Por supuesto, dígame- y el chico tomo nota del número telefónico que le dictaba Harry, en unos segundos ya estaba enlazado.

-Hola! Quien habla?- pregunto del otro lado.

-Soy Harry, estas solo?

-Si, Hermione esta en San Mungo yo acabo de llegar a mi casa…como te va?

-Pues bien, la verdad es que no pensaba hablarte tan pronto…pero…

-Quieres saber como esta Ginny?

-Si, tan obvio soy?

-No, pero te conozco, soy tu mejor amigo, despues de catorce años, sería el colmo que no te conociera no?

-Tienes razón, y como esta?

-Bien, sigue igual de deprimida, pero como hubo un ataque tuvo mucho trabajo…de hecho se quedo de guardia con Hermione.

-Que? Hubo un ataque y no me avisaron?

-tranquilo, no atrapamos a nadie pero si supimos quienes fueron y ya tenemos aurores atrás de ellos…

-Seguro que no me necesitan?- se quedo mas tranquilo.

-No para nada, aunque si se de alguien que si te necesita…

-Quien?

-Ginny, tiene algo muy importante que decirte…yo te lo diría pero no me corresponde…

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella, de hecho ya vi con mis propios ojos que esta dispuesta a rehacer su vida con Malfoy…

-Que equivocado estas, tu orgullo te esta cegando…a mi ya me consta que no tiene nada con Malfoy…

-Ni me menciones a ese maldito…mira yo voy a ir a Londres en una semana, pero por favor no le digas a nadie, creo que ya…tengo pistas importantes para atrapar a Snape, así que yo seguire en contacto contigo…quiero que tu me ayudes…

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, oye y con quien estas trabajando?

-Con el jefe bueno mejor dicho jefa de aurores de Francia.

-Jefa? Orale y como es?

-es muy buena, en realidad tiene muy bien merecido el puesto aunque es un poco…

-Un poco que?

-Lanzada, me tiro la onda luego luego que llegue, claro que yo le dije que no…

-Muy mal hecho…que no sabes que lo peor que le puedes hacer a una mujer es rechazarla, ahora te perseguira con más ganas…

-umm…tienes razón no lo había pensado…pero que hago?- pregunto a su amigo, aunque esta sorprendido de la sabiduría de Ron

-Regresate, en cuanto puedas si no, no descansara hasta que te atrape.

-No puedo Ron, aun no puedo regresar…pero tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

-Bueno, yo solo te doy el consejo, tu dices si lo tomas…te dejo para que lo pienses, y hablame para saber que estas bien.

-Si papá- dijo sarcásticamente- yo te llamo en un par de días y te digo lo que decidí.

-Esta bien, nos vemos- y colgó.

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo, y así despues de unos cuantos minutos de durmió.

Nota: se aproxima la reconciliación? Harry será capaz de perdonar a Ginny?, le dara la oportunidad de explicarle?, que papel tendrá el paciente muggle en esta historia? Todo esto y más en el pròximo capitulo, que ya no les dire cuando porque les estoy quedando muy mal y me da la pena. Muchos besos para Paloma y Dafi y Gianny que nunca me fallan con sus comentarios. Mil gracias tambien a todos los demás.

****


	18. 18 El regreso

18. El regreso…

Ginny estaba en la cafetería cuando llego su cuñada, pidió su café y se sentó, Hermione se acomodo enfrente de ella, la miraba inquisitivamente, la pelirroja disfrutaba del silencio, le encantaba hacerla de emoción cuando la castaña quería enterarse de algo.

-Y bien? Me vas a contar o te piensas quedar callada toda la noche?- pregunto Hermione desesperada.

-que no te gusta el suspenso?- contesto seria Ginny

-Ya sabes que no, soy muy desesperada cuando de chismes se trata

-Ya se- y soltó la carcajada- por eso lo hago…bueno te lo voy a contar, cuando salí en la tarde me encontré a Draco y me confeso todo, no paso nada entre él y yo, lo planeo todo para que Harry me dejara y yo estuviera con él…

-Y no te dieron ganas de matarlo?- interrumpió la chica

-No, me da lastima, Draco siempre ha estado solo…a eso agrégale que ha estado enamorado de mi desde hace años, y que yo le conté de mi situación con Harry y se aprovecho…simplemente vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de mi marido y así poder estar conmigo…

-Yo lo hubiera matado de todas formas...Draco no podrá quitarse nunca el estigma de los Malfoy y aunque ya no sea malo eso nunca debió de hacértelo…si te ama tanto como dice él sería feliz viéndote a ti realizada con tu marido, aunque no estuviera a tu lado…

-Tal vez tengas razón pero no dejo de sentirme mal por él…yo lo quiero mucho…como amigo claro- se apresuro a corregir- y a lo mejor con el tiempo lo pueda perdonar y quien sabe…tal vez me arregle con Harry y en algunos años hasta nos de risa todo esto que estamos pasando…

-Que positiva eres…me da gusto que ya no estés deprimida como ayer…que hasta querías desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Si, además Ron me dijo que me va a ayudar…que tal vez pueda hacer que Harry vuelva antes, y así pueda yo explicarle todo…

-Ojala amiga…nada me daría mas gusto que eso pasara…

-Y tú crees que yo no muero por que eso pase…

-Lo se…oye y dime, como sigue el paciente muggle?- pregunto cambiando de tema pues vio que la mirada de su cuñada se había entristecido considerablemente.

-Ups! Ya me había olvidado de él…voy a necesitar que me ayudes…me descubrió con mi varita y yo hice…sin querer claro…algunos comentarios que no debí haber hecho y le tuve que contar de nuestro mundo así que él esta muy interesado en saberlo todo y le prometí que lo haría, pero no quiere que le modifiquen la memoria…

-También le dijiste que le modificarían la memoria?

-Si y la verdad es que me inspira mucha confianza, él solo esta ansioso de conocernos…

-Conocer nuestro mundo o a ti?

Ay! Hermione, que piensas que todos los hombres solo piensan en seducir a las mujeres?

-Si, por algo son hombres…es parte de su naturaleza, no pueden ver una mujer linda y susceptible porque inmediatamente piensan en sexo…

-yo no pienso así, yo, a pesar de lo que paso con Draco sigo creyendo que puede haber una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer sin el sexo u otros intereses de por medio, y que mejor ejemplo que el de Harry y el tuyo…

-Oh! Bueno, es que es diferente nos conocimos de niños y siempre estuvo Ron en medio de nosotros…

-Estas insinuando que si mi hermano no hubiera estado con ustedes te habrías enamorado de mi esposo?

-Eso no se puede saber, y no te enojes- dijo al ver que su amiga ya estaba poniéndose roja- pero mírame a mi y a Ron…pudo más el amor que la amistad, al final siempre termina uno enamorándose de su amigo…

-Yo no lo creo así…

-Bueno entonces tienes otro ejemplo, tu y Harry…se volvieron buenos amigos y despues Harry se dio cuenta que te amaba y eso que tu siempre estuviste enamorada de él…

-Ok, tal vez tengas razón, pero no veo nada de malo que David sepa de nuestro mundo…

-David?

-El paciente muggle…bueno me vas a ayudar o no?

-No se…podríamos meternos en problemas…nos podrían despedir…o peor aun…nos meterían a Askaban por violar las leyes mágicas, ya sabes que los muggles no deben enterarse de nuestra existencia…

-No seas tan exagerada…mira no va a pasar nada, solo hay que pensar como nos deshacemos de los que modifican la memoria…

-Lo voy a pensar- y miro su reloj de pulsera- ya vamonos! Tenemos guardia y nosotras bien campantes…

-No te preocupes, Smith ya se fue a su casa, en el piso solo estamos tu y yo, además ya los pacientes que quedan no están graves…

-De cualquier forma ya vamonos…-suplico Hermione

-pues ya…-repuso ya cansada de la desesperación de su cuñada.

Bajaron juntas a su piso y se separaron para ir a revisar a sus respectivos pacientes, Ginny entro al cuarto del paciente muggle.

-Pensé que ya no ibas a venir- le dijo David en cuanto la vio entrar, el ya estaba sentado en la cama y muy ansioso, como un niño chiquito que espera que le cuenten un cuento.

-Claro que si! Lo que pasa es que me encontre a mi hermano Ron y luego me fui a tomar un café con su esposa, ya me estaba cayendo de sueño- y se dejo caer en un reposet que estaba a un lado de la cama del paciente muggle.

-ah! Y dime…nada más tienes un hermano?

-No! tengo seis, yo soy la unica mujer…

-Pobres de los hombres que traten de cortejarte…tus hermanos te han de cuidar mucho no?

-Me cuidaban, sobre todo Ron, pero yo ya estoy casada…

-Casada? Tan joven? Pues cuantos años tienes?-interrumpió David, muy sorprendido y además desilusionado.

-Tengo veinticuatro…en el mundo mágico se acostumbra que nos casemos jóvenes, entre los veinte y veintidós…

Que raro! Actualmente en el mundo no mágico…

-Muggle!- corrigió Ginny

-Bueno…muggle…en el mundo muggle las mujeres actualmente se casan casi de treinta años o más…primero esta su estabilidad profesional y luego todo lo demás…

Que pena! Aunque me imagino que sin magia ha de ser súper difícil, cuidar niños, marido, casa y además un trabajo…

-Si, es súper difícil, por eso ya son muy pocas las mujeres que se quieren casar y tener hijos, y yo siempre he añorado encontrarme una mujer que desee lo mismo que yo…

-Y que es lo que tu deseas?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja

-Pues tener una familia con unos tres niños, una esposa que sea este muy segura de lo que quiere, que si bien tenga un trabajo, también se dedique a sus hijos y a su hogar, aunque claro que yo también cooperaría en la labor…

-Vaya! Que lindo…- y se quedo un momento pensativa, pues recordó que justamente eso que le había dicho David se lo había prometido Harry…

-Que te pasa? Dije algo malo?

-No, para nada…es solo que recordé algo que me puso algo triste…-y sin poder evitarlo derramo un par de lagrimas.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le limpió las lagrimas y le dijo- Ojos tan bonitos no deben desgastarse llorando. No hay nada en el mundo que valga una sola de tus lagrimas.

-Nadie me había dicho algo así…pero creo que esta vez me lo merezco…fui una tonta y permití que el amor de mi vida se fuera lejos…pero esa es otra historia y por el momento no quiero hablar de eso- se levanto de su sillón pues se incomodo un poco del gesto de David- mejor cambiemos de tema, que más quieres que te platique…

-Pues no se…ustedes como aprenden todos los hechizos...se los enseñan sus padres?- y noto que había metido la pata.

-No, vamos a un colegio durante siete años y no podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela hasta que somos mayores de edad a los diecisiete, ahí nos enseñan transformaciones, herbología, pociones, encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras, adivinación…que es pura basura esa materia- y soltó la carcajada- y despues de esos siete años, hacemos una especialización según lo que quieras elegir como profesión…

-y tu elegiste ser doctora?

-No, se llama sanadora…por ejemplo mi hermano y mi esposo son aurores…

-aurores?-interrumpió de nuevo- que es eso?

-Son una especie de policías, y su trabajo es atrapar a los magos oscuros…porque en el mundo mágico también hay magos malos…

-Si, me imagino, eso nunca falla, siempre tiene que haber una piedra en el arroz, pero y dime no te da miedo que tu esposo y tu hermano tengan un trabajo tan riesgoso?

-Si, pero ellos disfrutan tanto su trabajo, lo llevan en la sangre…desde la escuela siempre estaban rodeados del peligro, yo creo que por eso se llevan tan bien, los dos junto con mi cuñada, destruyeron a Voldemort cuando tenían diecisiete, él era el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos, así que te imaginaras que lo que hacen ahora no es nada comparado con lo que hicieron cuando no tenían la preparación y la experiencia que tienen ahora…

-Ya veo, entonces tu esposo debe de ser un hombre muy valiente y tu debes de estar muy orgullosa de él…

-Si, porque además él quedó huerfano cuando tenía un año, y sufrió muchisimo, pero todo ese sufrimiento despues lo convirtió en puro amor, y además lo hizo un hombre de bien, amoroso, bondadoso y muy gentil…

-Vaya! Si que lo amas, nunca había escuchado a alguien que se expresara así de su esposo…

-Bueno, yo desde los diez años estoy enamorada de él, y paso mucho tiempo para que Harry se fijara en mí, porque me veía como una hermanita…aunque ya cuando crecí no me vio nunca más así…y si se ganó una buena paliza de parte de mi hermano…su mejor amigo…pero despues le demostró que de verdad me amaba y cuando me pidió matrimonio todo se arregló entre ellos…

-Que bien, en realidad creo que es muy buen tipo tu esposo…dices que se llama Harry?

-Si…Harry Potter…

-Harry Potter? Me suena, alguna vez he escuchado ese nombre…de donde?- se preguntaba así mismo al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza. Ginny estaba sorprendida, pues sabía que impacto causaba el nombre de su esposo en el mundo mágico pero con un muggle…- cuantos años tiene Harry?

-Veinticinco…por que la pregunta? De verdad no creo que lo conozcas…

-Ya se, iba en la misma escuela primaria que yo, tenía un primo…si mal no recuerdo, de mi edad, y siempre lo molestaba al pobre, de hecho decía que era un fenómeno, pasaban cosas muy raras a su alrededor…

-Si, su primo era…no, es una bestia…siempre lo trato muy mal, pero ahora entenderas porque pasaban cosas raras, el no sabía que era un mago, y desde pequeño tuvo manifestaciones de magia, aunque él no sabía que era…

-Mira que chiquito es el mundo…y tan pequeño y vulnerable que se veía y ahora tu dices que es de los hombres mas valientes del mundo…digo para haber destruido al mago ese que dices…

-Si, como cambian las cosas no? Y Harry se acordará de ti? No le hiciste nada malo verdad?

-No, yo me mantuve al margen de esas situaciones, nunca me ha gustado que humillen a las personas…

-Que bueno, eso habla muy bien de ti…

Y así siguieron charlando de todo y de nada…aunque siguieron hablando del tema favorito de Ginny…Harry, pero por supuesto evito a toda costa hablar de Harry como su esposo y de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

Al otro día…

Harry estaba en el ministerio francés ultimando los detalles de su regreso a Londres…ya tenía las pistas suficientes para encontrar a Snape y todo parecía apuntar a que estaba cerca de Hogsmeade, solo tenía un pequeño inconveniente…y ese era Danielle que se empeñaba a ir con él y ayudarlo…Estaban en la oficina de la mujer, ella sentada tras su escritorio y Harry enfrente de ella.

-De vegdad yo puedo ig contigo…si las investigaciones las hicimos en conjunto con tu ministeguio lo mínimo que debeguias haceg es dejagme ig…yo puedo seg de mucha ayuda…

-No, y no seas necia, yo tengo gente que me ayudará y que esta mas al corriente del asunto que tu, y además ya te dije que no me gusta trabajar con mujeres…y no es por machista es simplemente que no estoy tranquilo, siento que tengo que ir a cuidarlas…

-Pog mi ni te preocupes…yo puedo cuidagme sola, siempre lo he hecho…pog favog- pero de pronto la cara de niña buena le cambio por una de vampiresa- bueno…ultimadamente no tengo que pedigte pegmiso, yo soy la jefa aquí y si quiego voy…

Y esa actitud mandona fue la que le hizo ver a Harry que tenía que darse por vencido, después de todo nada iba a lograr, Danielle era una mujer caprichosa y no podía hacer nada para evitarla- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, pero yo salgo mañana mismo para Londres…me urge llegar allá…

-Pog que? Tanto deseas atrapag a Snape o es pog alguien más?

-Es por Snape obvio- trato de justificarse- no quiero que vuelva a escapar y siento que estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí…

-Bueno, si tanta prisa tienes, mañana mismo nos vamos, solo arregló lo del trasladog…te paguece si llegamos al ministeguio o a tu casa?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, para ver si Harry caía.

-Por supuesto que al ministerio…como se te ocurre que a mi casa, a las diez de la mañana si no es mucho inconveniente?

-Claro que no Harry!- se levanto de su silla y se acerco seductoramente al chico, tomándolo del cuello, cosa que al chico no le gusto en lo absoluto…no había cosa que le pareciera más grotesca que una mujer seduciendo a un hombre pero descaradamente…- tus deseos son ordenes…- y nuevamente acercó sus labios a los del chico, y Harry recordando en ese instante los sabios consejos de su amigo, no hizo nada, se quedo como petrificado, Danielle lo beso, pero el ojiverde no le correspondió, y la chica solo sintió indiferencia que es lo peor que alguien puede sentir.

-Gracias Danielle- y le quito la mano de su cuello- voy a avisar que salimos mañana…- y sin decir más salió de la oficina y en el pasillo tomo su celular y marco un numero.

-Hola Ron! Soy Harry- dijo al escuchar que le contestaban…

-Que tal amigo! Como estas?

-Bien, te llamo rápido solo para avisarte que mañana salgo para Londres, llegó a las diez de la mañana al ministerio en la oficina de aurores…

-Ok Harry! Ahí estaré para recibirte…

-Necesito que tengas listo un escuadrón de aurores para que prepares una reunión urgente y salgamos después para atrapar al maldito de…bueno ya sabes quien…

-Claro que sí, tendré listos a los mejores…-le contesto Ron a su amigo- quieres que le avise a Ginny?

-Para que? Acaso es ella auror? No, verdad, no tienes nada que avisarle…que ella piense que sigo de viaje…- contesto duramente Harry, y sobretodo porque iría con Danielle y no quería que Ginny pensara mal.

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes, yo solo preguntaba…bueno te dejo…porque tengo mucho trabajo…nos vemos mañana…- y colgó.

Harry se sintió mal por hablarle así a su amigo pero no le quedo opción, todavía no estaba seguro de querer ver a Ginny- bueno verla si quiero- pensó- pero después de atrapar a Snape…creó que tengo que darle la oportunidad de explicarme todo y es que me hace tanta falta- suspiró.

Contrario a lo que le había pedido Harry, Ron creía que esta era la oportunidad de su hermana para que se arreglara con su esposo, así que en cuanto colgó con su amigo le marco a Ginny.

-Diga?- contesto Ginny entre dormida, pues todo el día anterior había tenido guardia.

-Ginny, te tengo una buena noticia!- le grito Ron del otro lado del teléfono

La chica inmediatamente se levanto y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora- que pasa?- pregunto emocionada.

-Harry llega mañana a las diez en el ministerio, pero llega para cumplir una misión… así que necesitas ser rápida…que te vea muy hermosa y le explicas lo que paso…

-Ok, Mil gracias hermano!!! Este favor que me estas haciendo te lo voy a pagar muy bien…ya verás…- y colgó.

Nota de la autora: Si les gusto, porfitas dejen reviews, si no les gusto, lamento decirles que no puedo hacer nada, pero tambien dejen sus comentarios, aunque sea como critica constructiva...mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero se atraveso el puente y tuve que salir fuera de la ciudad. Besos. Cecy


	19. 19 Ahora siregresamos?

**Ojala y sea lo que esperaban para este capitulo y siento decirlo pero estamos llegando al final. El proximo capitulo...de nuevo el lunes. Dejen reviews, en especial de este capitulo, porque no estaba segura si hice lo correcto con Harry y Ginny. Adelante!!!Disfruten!!!**

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Paloma, Andeli, BelleWeasley, RosyCarmen, Nimue-Tarrazo, Celina, Candy (porque nunca me fallan con sus comentarios, que lindas son en verdad) y a los demás tambien aunque no son tan frecuentes.

19. Ahora si…regresamos?

Ginny estaba radiante de toda la felicidad que sentía pues tenia un presentimiento que algo muy bueno le iba a pasar a la mañana siguiente. Se puso una mascarilla en la cara, tomo un frasquito que estaba en el baño y se lo unto en las piernas para depilarse, despues se metió a bañar, se seco el cabello y se puso tubos para rizarse el cabello, cuando estaba por terminar su ritual de belleza, se percato de algo que no le había puesto importancia por todo el ajetreo de las ultimas semanas, se levanto corriendo y abrió la puerta de su closet, tomo un calendario y le dio la vuelta para buscar el mes pasado…-noviembre…aquí esta! Ay no, tengo cinco días de retraso y yo en la luna…como no me di cuenta antes…bueno da igual, de que me hubiera servido- dijo la chica entre enojada consigo misma y emocionada por la posible noticia.

Tomo su varita, la acerco a su vientre y conjuro el hechizo para la prueba de embarazo, minutos despues la varita empezó a vibrar…la chica se derrumbo en la cama.

Al día siguiente se levanto, se puso la ropa más bonita que tenía, una falda en línea A, unos zapatos con tacón de aguja negros, una blusa negra con puntos blancos y un abrigo también negro, se maquilló aunque no mucho, y se dirigió a su chimenea, entro, tomo los polvos flu y con aire decidido dijo fuerte y claro- al ministerio- apareció en el hall del ministerio, observó su reloj, apenas eran las 9:15 y es que estaba tan ansiosa que no quería llegar tarde, se dirigió al cuartel de aurores, ahí ya estaba Ron

trabajando, pero estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana.

-Hola- le dijo al oído con una voz tan seductora que Ron casi se cae de su silla.

-Que te pasa? No hagas eso Ana! Ya te dije que soy casado- contesto furioso el pelirrojo sin voltear y ver de quien se trataba en realidad.

-Quien es Ana, Ronald?- contesto molesta Ginny.

Ron se giro y vio a su hermana parada con los brazos cruzados- Eso no se hace Ginevra! Porque rayos hiciste eso?

-Mejor contéstame tu, quien es Ana? A Hermione no le va a gustar nadita…

-Ni te atrevas, Hermione me mata o peor aun me saca de trabajar si sabe que hay alguien que quiere conmigo aquí en el trabajo…-interrumpió a su hermana- mejor déjame decirte que te ves muy hermosa hoy, por que será?- pregunto burlándose.

-Pues porque Harry y yo vamos a regresar hoy y…y…me cambiaste el tema tramposo!...bueno ahora quiero que me lleves a donde llegara mi esposo…por favor- pidió suplicando.

-Pero si apenas son las nueve y media!- pero observo la cara de su hermana y le dijo- bueno, te llevo…anda, vamos!- y la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta un cuarto, tomo su varita y toco la chapa la puerta, esta se abrió inmediatamente, como todo un caballero (que Hermione le enseño a ser) le extendió la mano para dejarla pasar y cerro la puerta despues de haber entrado él.

-Quiero que sepas que Harry aun no esta convencido de hablarte…es más se va a enojar conmigo porque me advirtió que no te trajera, bueno ni que te avisara…asi que tienes que ser muy inteligente y decir las palabras adecuadas para lograr que te perdone…

-no te preocupes Ron, tengo en mis manos el recuerdo de la confesión de Draco- y saco un frasco de su bolsa- además de que lo que le voy a decir será suficiente para que Harry regrese conmigo- y la chica se sentó en un sillón que estaba en el pequeño cuarto- y también quiero que sepas que valoro que pongas en riesgo tu amistad con él, pero te prometo que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-por que estas tan segura que Harry regresara contigo?

-Pues…simplemente lo se- contesto distraída la chica, pues tenia en la mente otras cosas- me vas a dejar sola, verdad?

-claro, pero voy a estar detrás de la puerta por si…bueno se pone loquito…

-Gracias Ron, en verdad te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por mi…

-Oye, tú eres mi hermana y el es mi mejor amigo…y a mi me consta lo que están sufriendo los dos…-se acercó y la abrazo- y todo por malos entendidos…

-Te quiero, lo sabes verdad?- le dijo Ginny correspondiéndole el abrazo apretándolo muy fuerte.

-Claro…yo también…bueno te dejo porque ya faltan unos cuantos minutos- la soltó y le dio un beso en la frente, a lo que la pelirroja le correspondió con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta.

En Francia ya estaban a punto de tomar el traslador que los llevaría a Londres…

-Hagy?…- dijo en un susurro Danielle.

-Si?- contesto malhumorado y a la vez nervioso, tomando también ya el traslador.

-Me puedes dag la mano? es que no me gusta viajar en traslador…

-Solo sostente de mi brazo, no te va a pasar nada- contesto tratando de ser amable, pues sabía que esa petición tenía dobles intenciones.

-Gracias, egues un amog!- y se colgó del brazo del chico, ya faltaban solo unos segundos

-Tres, dos, uno…-conto Harry y todo empezó a girar a su alrededor, segundos despues estaban en un cuarto, pero seguían dando vueltas, Danielle ya no solo venía colgada de su brazo, ya prácticamente lo tenia atrapado, no podía ni moverse…por fin tocaron el piso, pero con el peso de la chica, quedaron tirados, ella encima de él…

Ginny pudo observar cuando un torbellino de colores apareció en el cuarto, veía las figuras de dos personas que estaban entrelazadas, pero no quiso pensar mal pues todo estaba borroso…cuando llegaron al piso y el tornado desapareció se quiso morir cuando observo la escena, Harry acostado en el piso y encima de él una chica…

Harry por supuesto no se había percatado de que tenía una observadora- Danielle que haces? levántate ya llegamos, me estas aplastando…-dijo molesto el chico.

-Vamos Hagy! Me vas a decig que no te gusto?- dijo poniendo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del chico- vamos soy toda tuya!...Ayyyyyy!- unas manos la jalaron del cabello y la tiraron a un lado de Harry.

-Que no escuchaste zorra que Harry te dijo que te levantaras?- grito una furiosa Ginny

-Ginny…que haces aquí?-pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Vine…porque quiero que hablemos…pero no lo voy a hacer con esta- y la señaló con el dedo.

-Creo que te había pedido que no me buscaras y…Ron tiene toda la culpa…se lo advertí…

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad, mira entre Draco y yo no paso nada…

Mientras Danielle escuchaba atenta- ah! Con que esta le puso el cuerno, otro punto a mi favor- dijo mentalmente la francesa.

-Yo lo escuche Ginny, de su boca…además te vi con él…y ya no me digas porque no quiero recordar eso…

-Es que no entiendes, todo fue planeado por él para que me dejaras, de verdad no paso nada…mira- y saco el mismo frasco que le había enseñado a su hermano- es mi recuerdo, de cuando Draco me confeso todo lo que hizo…por favor dame una oportunidad de explicarte…

-Hagy…siento mucho interrumpig pego tenemos una misión muy importante…- dijo Danielle tratando de que Harry saliera de ahí antes de que la pelirroja lo convenciera.

Harry se volteo para verla, luego vio a Ginny que por cierto nunca la había visto tan hermosa, ella le había extendido el frasco para que lo tomara, y estaba esperando por su respuesta.

-Harry, por favor, no puedo estar ya sin ti, me muero por que regreses a nu…a mi lado…

-Danielle, necesito hablar con mi esposa, me das unos minutos?

-Pego Hagy, es importante, Snape puede movegse de su escondite…-trato de hacer el ultimo esfuerzo

-Solo unos minutos, espérame afuera- le grito y le señalo la puerta, la chica sin mas remedio, salio azotando la puerta, hecha una furia.

-Gracias Harry, de verdad no te vas a arrepentir- saco de su bolso (que por cierto era mágico) un pequeño pensadero, no como el de Dumbledore y ya estaba a punto de vaciar el contenido del frasco…

-No Ginny…no lo hagas- y le detuvo la mano- ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar…

-pero es importante- interrumpió- además solo tienes que ver esto-destapo el frasco y lo vació al pensadero- necesito que te convenzas de que yo no te engañe…

-Esta bien, pero no es necesario, porque ya te creo- y tomándola desprevenida, la jalo hacia él y la beso, con ese beso tan apasionado que los dos necesitaban, que no se daban desde hace tanto, no como esposos.

Ginny sorprendida, al principio del beso se quedo pasmada, pero cuando reaccionó, correspondió al beso que tanto anhelaba, ella lo tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, Harry por su parte la sujetaba por la cintura apretándola a su cuerpo…

-Harry!- dijo entre gemidos- para mi…-beso- en verdad seria…- beso- muy importante que me dejaras…- pero ya no pudo continuar porque el chico le puso un dedo en la boca para callarla.

-Ginny escucha muy atentamente lo que te voy a decir porque no lo voy a repetir- le decía sin soltarla, pues no quería dejarla ir nuevamente, la chica lo miraba fijamente- yo, estos días que estuve lejos de ti me di cuenta que tu serías incapaz de engañarme, desgraciadamente me deje llevar por el coraje que le tengo a Malfoy y la desconfianza y los celos me invadieron, me cegaron…- y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y su voz se le quebraba- yo te amo, como nunca imagine amar a nadie, te amo porque has sido mi compañera por varios años, te amo porque has sido mi amiga, te amo porque sin duda alguna eres el amor de mi vida…y estos días que no te tuve a mi lado también me di cuenta que te necesito porque te amo…- Ginny para estas alturas le brotaban las lagrimas a chorros, nunca le había dicho nada de eso, así que permaneció callada para dejarlo continuar- yo se que tenemos varios meses distanciados…que dejamos que la monotonía nos ganara…afortunadamente tu no te dejaste vencer y propusiste ese loco juego que…aunque no salio como debía…- y sonrió, le limpio las lagrimas a su esposa, pero no le soltó la cara- ahora estamos aquí dispuestos a empezar de nuevo…

-Harry…-le costaba trabajo hablar- tu sabes que te amo de la misma manera, porque desde que te conocí me enamore de ti…- y el ojiverde la beso nuevamente, esta vez más tiernamente.

-Linda…-se separo de la chica y ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

-Mmm?

-Tengo que irme- Ginny levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente- por fin tengo pistas sustentables del paradero de Snape y no lo quiero dejar escapar otra vez…

-Esta bien, yo se lo importante que es para ti atraparlo…así que vete, pero te quiero en la casa en cuanto puedas…y por favor quiero que te…cuides- **_porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte-_** pensó- no te quiero perder otra vez…

-Nunca me perdiste…siempre iba a ser tuyo…- le dio otro beso pero corto, en los labios-

-Va Ron contigo?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva, pues no quería que se fuera solo con esa zorra francesa que había llegado con él.

-Si, por supuesto…pero si lo preguntas por Danielle…tienes que confiar en mi…

-ahora confió en ti, pero en ella no!-

-Bueno, ya te dije que te amo a ti y a nadie más…no tienes de que preocuparte…

-Ok, ya vete, anda que tienes que ir a atrapar a Snape…yo tengo el turno vespertino, pero salgo a las diez, ojala no tardes tanto, de todas formas yo te esperaría toda la vida si fuera necesario…

-No se cuanto me tarde, pero regresare en cuanto pueda- otra vez la beso, pues no se cansaría de besarla y además tenía que desquitar los besos que no le daba desde hace meses- te amo…ya te lo dije?

-No, no lo habías hecho- mintió sonriendo- yo también te amo…-ahora ella tuvo la iniciativa de besarlo y tenía que despedirlo de la mejor manera.

Harry no se quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo, preferiría mil veces llevársela a su casa y hacerle el amor, pero llevaba tantos meses tras la pista de Snape que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, se separo de su esposa y se dirigió a la puerta…ya no pudo decir mas, abrió la puerta y salio.

Nota: Ya saben si es malo, adelante tiren a matar, si les gusto la esperada reconciliación diganlo, nada les cuesta...jajaja. Un beso para todos y todas y nos vemos el proximo lunes. Besos. Cecy


	20. 20 En busca de Snape

Hola a todos! Quiero avisarles que este es el penultimo capitulo, por lo que les pido que sean pacientes, porque tardaré más en escribir el final, pues quiero que sea largo, largo, tambien aprovecho para avisarles que ya esta online mi siguiente fic, "Como seducir a una pelirroja en diez dias" que estoy segura les encantará (bueno si les gusta los fics "hot") y a todos y todas les deseo una "FELIZ NAVIDAD" y que se la pasen genial, se diviertan mucho y reciban muchos regalos, yo les mando un super abrazo virtual y como siempre mil besos.

20. En busca de Snape.

Ginny salió del cuarto, ya no estaba Harry, ni Ron, ni Danielle, se dirigió a la chimenea del Ministerio para aparecerse en el Hospital.

Llegó y como le sobraba tiempo para su hora de entrada, paso a visitar a Hermione, subió a su consultorio y llamó tres veces a su puerta.

-Adelante- contesto una voz somnolienta.

-Taran!...soy yo- pero Hermione estaba acostada en su escritorio- que te pasa?

-Estoy muerta, estoy aquí desde las cinco de la mañana y me dormí hasta las dos de la mañana…

-Y eso, por que?

-Bueno, Ron no me dejo dormir…y pues…

-Ay basta! Ya te dije que no quiero detalles íntimos- repuso interrumpiendo a su cuñada.

-Pues entonces no preguntes…y ahora dime- se levanto de su asiento y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco- por que estas tan feliz?- Ginny solo sonrió- Hermione capto inmediatamente- No!!!

-SIIIII!!!!!!!!- grito la pelirroja- por fin nos reconciliamos, no sabes fue taaan lindo…ni siquiera quiso que le explicara lo de Draco y luego me beso…ah!- suspiro- fue tan romántico!

-Que bello!- dijo casi a punto de llorar, a veces las chicas se pasaban de sentimentales- me da tanto gusto, por ti, por Harry…ay tengo tantas ganas de llorar…

-Yo también! Pero por fin llorare de felicidad…y porque tengo aparte otra razón para estarlo- y acaricio su vientre plano…aunque no por mucho tiempo, aunque su cuñada no lo noto.

-Cual es la otra razón?- pregunto intrigada Hermione

-Pues…pues- piensa tonta, no puede saber antes que Harry- pensó- porque por fin cuando llegue Harry de su misión…llegara a casa y pues haremos el amor, no?- y sonrió picaramente.

-Si claro…y sabes cuando regresara de la misión?

-No, no me dijo, supongo que no sabe…gracias a Merlín que Ron va con él así esa arrastrada no estará sola con mi esposo.- habló como si tal cosa

-Que arrastrada?

-Oh! Es cierto, no te lo dije resulta que llegó con la jefe de aurores francesa…y piensa que porque esta hermosa y tiene el mejor cuerpo que he visto…sin menospreciar amiga- repuso al ver la cara que ponía su cuñada- me puede quitar a mi esposo, es que no sabes cuando llegaron en el traslador, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, ella se tiro encima de Harry y él le dijo que se quitara, a lo que ella le contesto coqueteándole descaradamente, afortunadamente estaba yo ahí para quitársela de las greñas…

-En serio, la pequeña Ginny fue capaz de hacer eso?

-Claro Hermione, tu crees que despues de lo que paso, me iba a quedar tan tranquila mientras que una zorra me quita a mi hombre? No eso si que no…

-Eso es amiga, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer…oye ahora que recuerdo-y se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente- a las cuatro iban a pasar los desmemorizadores con el paciente muggle...porque mañana lo van a dar alta…

-Pero el es mi paciente, quien lo va a dar de alta?

-Smith, es que como no estabas en la mañana, lo paso a ver y al parecer tu paciente hizo un pequeño comentario acerca de la magia…

-Por eso adelantaran su modificación de memoria…

-No! Pero lo tenemos que evitar…anda ayúdame, mira le diremos que nosotras…no mejor le haremos creer a Smith que ya pasaron a modificarle la memoria…

-Oye…porque te interesa tanto ese muggle, digo ya estas bien con Harry…y ese chico no te interesa de otra forma, verdad?

-Claro que no!- contesto indignada- es solo que me cayo tan bien y tengo un presentimiento bueno con David…no se como, pero lo se…

-Bueno si es así, entonces déjame ver que podemos hacer…- y empezó a dar vueltas por su pequeño consultorio- mientras ve con él…-le hizo señas con la mano para que se fuera rápido.

-OK, allá te espero- y salio del consultorio, subió las escaleras, camino unos pasos hasta que llegó a la habitación de David.

-Hola, Ginny! Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí…-dijo el chico mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en una pequeña valija.

-Claro que no, lo que sucede es que no me había tocado venir, además tuve algo muy importante que hacer…y bueno todo salió perfecto- y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Pero que haces, ya te dieron de alta?

-Pues por la cara que traes me imagino que si, y dime, me quieres platicar?

-No me contestaste, ya te dieron de alta?

-Si, me dijeron que me puedo ir, despues de las tres…

-Y vas a permitir que te modifiquen la memoria?

-Pues tal parece que si, no quiero que te despidan por mi culpa…

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, Hermione me va a ayudar…y ella es muy inteligente, no tardara en venir con alguna idea.

-No mira, yo no creo que sea necesario, por eso me quería despedir de ti, porque ya no te voy a recordar, aunque sería muy lindo que fueras aunque sea un lindo recuerdo, ya que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de…

-De que?- pregunto intrigada, aunque en el fondo sabía mas o menos a que se refería.

-Pues tu sabes, eres una chica hermosa, nunca había conocido a nadie como tu, en verdad, eres amable, trabajadora, muy bella y desafortunadamente casada, y ya lo pensé bien, si no tengo la mínima posibilidad de poder conquistarte, prefiero olvidarme de ti…

Ginny se quedo callada, no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendida, pues creía que el chico solo quería una amistad- yo…yo no se…yo no se que decir…pensé que solo querías ser mi amigo, creo que…ay! No se, yo…pensé que solo estabas interesado en conocer mi mundo y no solo en mi…

-Mira, estoy segura que tu encontraras a alguien, a lo mejor en tu mundo, y que sea todo lo que esperas de una mujer, yo ya estoy comprometida con Harry y yo lo amo, nunca podré amar a alguien como lo amo a él, y estamos juntos de nuevo, y no lo voy a arruinar, no otra vez…

-Lo se, por eso, creo que lo mejor será que me despida, porque si sigo viéndote, me voy a enamorar de ti, y todavía estoy a tiempo de olvidarte, es más creo que con lo que me van a hacer, te olvidaré…no es así…

-Escucha, si es lo que quieres, esta bien, y si te sirve de consuelo, yo no te olvidaré, y tal vez, pues sea lo mejor…- y la chica se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, era Hermione.

-Ya lo tengo, ya se que tenemos que hacer para…um, chicos?

-Lo siento Herms, nos estábamos despidiendo,- y se separo del chico- David dejara que le modifiquen la memoria…

-Oh! Bueno, no importa, esta bien, si es lo que quiere, no hay problema, todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrar la solución…

-Gracias de todas formas, Hermione, pero creo que es lo mejor,- le dijo David, acercándose, para besarle el dorso de su mano.

-Ay! No te preocupes- dijo sonrojándose- que caballero, bueno los dejo para que se despidan…- y salió cerrándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Creo que me tengo que ir, en unos minutos vendrán a modificarte la memoria…

-Me va a doler?- pregunto temeroso

-claro que no, ni siquiera te darás cuenta, aunque te puedes sentir despues un poco confundido…

-crees que puedas estar presente? cuando lo hagan, no quiero estar solo…

-No se, bueno, esta bien, pero ahora tengo que salir, y revisar a mis otros pacientes…

Minutos después regreso a su habitación, le dio un beso en la mejilla y en seguida entro el jefe de Ginny, seguido de un hombre que seguramente era el modificador de memoria. Lo saludaron y David le dio la ultima mirada a Ginny, que esta le respondio tiernamente, le otro hombre sacó su varita, y con tres segundos David cayo en su cama.

-Cuando despierte, no recordará nada y ya estará en su casa- dijo el hombre a Smith.

A Ginny le dieron ganas de llorar, aunque solo convivió con David unos cuantos días, le pareció un buen chico, y ya no lo volvería a ver- seguramente son las hormonas, por eso estoy tan sensible- pensó, después de unos minutos donde le dio los pormenores de los demás pacientes a su jefe, salió del cuarto y fue a su consultorio.

Harry, Ron y Danielle llevaban ya varias horas en la misión, aun no habían dado con Snape, y solo les faltaba llegar a otro sitio donde probablemente podría estar, así que despues del ultimo chasco que se llevaron al no encontrarlo, ya iban muy pesimistas y agotados, y por supuesto Harry, ya iba algo fatigado, pues entre su reencuentro con Ginny y que Danielle no lo soltaba ni un solo momento, estaba harto…En uno de esos momentos de exasperación, el chico se adelanto, y dejo atrás a Ron con Danielle.

-Y dime, tu egues algo de la esposa de Harry?

-Si, soy su hermano…por que la pregunta?

-No, nada, solo queguia saber que tan unidos son?- y Ron entendió el porque de la pregunta, quería saber que tantas posibilidades tenía con su amigo.

-Oh! Claro que si, tuvieron un pequeño conflicto, pero como siempre pasa en ellos, lo superan, no hay mejor pareja en el mundo que ellos dos, son almas gemelas, siempre han estado enamorados.

-Ah! Pero estuviegon sepagados no? pog que?

-Mira, eso no me corresponde decirte, si Harry no te lo contó yo no tengo porque hacerlo, además yo te recomiendo que no te metas en su relación, porque Ginny ya no esta dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo, y haría lo que fuera para que no pase, y eso incluye alejarte de él.

Danielle se quedo callada- ahora guesulta que un insignificante peligojo me va a decig que haceg…Harry es el mejog pagtido que se me ha presentado en años, y no lo voy a dejag pasag, aunque tenga que jugag sucio, lo hague- pensó. En lo que se quedo pensativa, se detuvo y Ron aprovecho para alcanzar a Harry.

-Y como te fue con mi hermana?

-Bien, y tengo que confesarte que te iba a lanzar una maldición porque faltaste a tu promesa de no decirle nada, pero…te lo agradezco, si no lo hubieras hecho, estaría todavía en el hoyo…ahora que ya la tengo de nuevo, voy a luchar porque siempre estemos unidos…

-Que bueno, al fin y al cabo, yo sabía que si te hablaba no podías dejarla ir nuevamente, y dejar que tonterías los separaran nuevamente, y lo digo precisamente por la mujer que viene con nosotros…porque me da la impresión que no te va a dejar ir tan fácilmente…

-Si, lo se, Danielle es de esas mujeres que dan miedo, que son capaces de hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que quieren, así que ya estoy tomando mis precauciones…

-Eso me parece genial…-pero fue interrumpido por un ruido muy fuerte que salía de una casa que estaba al final del camino, Harry instintivamente agacho a su amigo y se protegieron juntos, y después los ilumino una luz verde, muy intensa- pero que rayos es eso?

-Me parece que ya encontramos a Snape, y nos esta dando la bienvenida- y con la cabeza le señalo el origen de la luz y vieron la marca tenebrosa- creo que no esta solo…

-Hagy pego que es eso?- pregunto alcanzando a los chicos y agachándose para quedar a la altura de ellos.

-Es la marca tenebrosa…y me parece que tendremos que pedir refuerzos, porque no creo que Snape este dispuesto a entregarse pacíficamente…-dijo Ron mientras sacaba su teléfono y así fue que llamó otros diez aurores para reforzarlos

Tardaron solo cinco minutos para que fueran apareciendo, Harry les dio ordenes a todos y cuando ya estaban listos…

-Danielle estas dispuesta a entrar?

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, pues se le veía muy asustada- si entró y Harry ve lo valiente que soy, tal vez vea que soy la chica que él necesita- pensó.

-Yo se que eres una buena auror, pero te juro que no me molestará que no entres, al contrario me sentiré aliviado, porque yo no te puedo cuidar.

-No Hagy, pog mi no te preocupes, yo se cuidagme sola…-contesto supuestamente muy envalentonada, pero la verdad es que hasta las piernas le temblaban y es que la verdadera historia de porque era la jefa de aurores franceses, es que había escalado puestos, abriendo piernas, (o para que todos me entiendan, acostándose con medio ministerio)

-Bien, ahora escuchenme todos,- y los demás aurores se acercaron, Ron estaba a su lado- Snape es nuestro- e hizo referencia a su cuñado y a él- todos los demás nos cubren y nos eliminan a los demás mortifagos que haya, si no hay, de todas formas esten alerta, puede ser una trampa- y todos iban asintiendo.

-Ron, te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunto Harry a su cuñado.

-Claro que sí- contesto el chico, acercándose a él.

-Yo solo quiero que tu me cubras, yo quiero…atraparlo solo, ese me las debe desde hace tanto, pero tu sabes que juega muy sucio, así que solo tienes que estar al pendiente, y después si quieres le das su merecido tu también…bueno ya que lo tengamos…no quiero que diga, que yo no puedo solo…-y por primera vez en muchos años, Ron captó una mirada en su amigo que tenía mucho que no le veía, sus ojos reflejaban al niño que tuvo que madurar tan pronto por todas las pruebas que la vida le puso, y que desde los once tuvo que enfrentar, una mirada inocente con una mezcla de rencor y valentía.

-Pues sería un imbecil si lo pensará, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré atrás de ti, cuidándote, para eso estamos los amigos no?

-Claro que si, muchas gracias Ron, esto nunca lo voy a olvidar…

-Pues entre tu y Ginny ya me deben mucho, creo que me volveré millonario…ja, ja, ja- no podía faltar un toque de comedia a las palabras de Ron en estas situaciones, por eso a Harry le gustaba tanto trabajar con él, pues nunca por más que fueran tediosas o peligrosas las misiones, se divertía tanto.

Entraron al jardín de la casa, y los demás aurores se fueron desplegando por todo el rededor de la mansión, algunos tuvieron que hacerse un encantamiento desilusionador, porque con la luz verde se alumbraba todo, Harry llegó hasta la entrada, y tan pronto abrió la puerta se escucho una voz, muy apagada y seria.

-Por fin, me encontraste Potter…

154


	21. 21 El comienzo de algo nuevo

Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas a todos por el retraso, pero quería que el capitulo fuera lo que se merece ser un final y como iba a ser tan largo, decidi, dividirlo en dos partes, espero que no les moleste. Ahora bien, disfruten y diganme que les parece...dejen muchos reviews para que actualice pronto, xq ya tengo escrita la 2a. parte. Besos. Cecy 

**21. El comienzo de algo nuevo. Primera Parte**

Harry trató de ubicar la posición de Snape, todo estaba muy oscuro así que fue un poco difícil, así que con su varita invoco un hechizo de tal modo que de su varita salió una luz que siguió la dirección de la voz de su antiguo profesor, la luz le dio en el pecho al maldito, estaba parado en una escalera de caracol.

-Muy inteligente Potter, pero creo que eso no será suficiente- y de la nada aparecieron otras cinco personas rodeándolo, aunque no se veían sus rostros, solo su silueta, Harry ya sabía que Snape en el fondo era algo cobarde y que no iba a estar solo, pero cinco mortífagos mas?

-Que te pasa Snape? No puedes tu solo, necesitas tener ayudantes?- y soltó una risa macabra que hasta el mismísimo Voldemort envidiaría- Anda, te reto a un duelo, tu y yo, no seas cobarde!

-Me temo Potter, que no será tan fácil, yo solo puedo contigo, pero como ubicarme fue tan sencillo, tienes que pasar unas cuantas pruebas…Zabini! Tu turno!

Y saltó el primer hombre del barandal hacia el hall de la casa, justo en frente de Harry, era su ex compañero de Hogwarts, pero dado que era un Slytherin, (por no aclarar que era un idiota) no le costo mucho trabajo desarmarlo y dejarlo inconciente. Así fue mandando a los siguientes dos mortífagos, que también, para un auror tan experimentado como Harry hasta pudo con ellos con una sola mano, ya los últimos dos Ron apareció para ayudarle y con tantos años de entrenamiento lo hizo sin mayor esfuerzo.

-Como ves Snape, yo tampoco vengo solo, así que si no quieres quedar tarado por el resto de tu vida, con tanta maldición crucciatus que te voy a mandar, ríndete!

-Eso nunca, tendrás que atraparme por las malas, si el señor oscuro te costo trabajo, conmigo desearás que te mate, despues de tanto dolor!

-Ahora te sientes superior a tu amo, no me vengas, tu a lado de él no eres más que una rata de laboratorio que lo único que hizo en su vida fue traicionar al hombre que te salvo de morir antes de tiempo, por que no me mejor te mato yo, así acabaré para siempre con los tiempos oscuros…

-Harry Potter me va a matar? Jajaja….eso si antes no lo hago yo…expelliarmus!-gritó con odio.

-Protego!- grito también Harry evitando que su varita saliera disparada. Ron se limitaba a estar alerta como se lo había pedido su amigo.

-Sectusempra!- grito de nuevo el antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Escudo!- reaccionó Harry otra vez- ahora si me acabas de impresionar, ya no te sabes más hechizos o son los únicos de los que te acuerdas?

De pronto escucho algo que lo dejo atónito- Petrifus totalis!- era una voz de mujer, e inmediatamente vio con horror caer a su amigo totalmente petrificado,

Giró un poco su cabeza, para ver que Danielle se acercaba lentamente a la escena, tenía los ojos totalmente desorbitados, y con mucho odio en su mirada- Estas loca! Es Ron, uno de los nuestros!

-Te equivocas Potter! Ella no esta en tu bando, tiene meses trabajando para mi- le contesto Snape al ver la cara de sorpresa de su oponente.

-Que? Como pudiste? Yo confié en ti- le dijo mirando sorprendido a su supuesta colega.

-Harry, yo lo siento, pero tuviste la oportunidad de salvarte y no lo hiciste! Si tan solo me hubieras visto con otros ojos yo…

-Estas loca! Jamás me hubiera fijado en ti, aunque Ginny ya no estuviera a mi lado, eso tenlo por seguro, me das asco!- y con toda la furia que sentía en esos momentos, de sentirse traicionado gritó- cruccio!- apuntándole a la chica.

Danielle se retorcía del dolor, y miraba a Snape para que la ayudara, pero el no hizo nada, se lo tenía bien merecido, porque si Harry la hubiera aceptado lo habría traicionado.

-Ahora te toca a ti! Cruccio!- gritó Snape y ahora Harry estaba también tumbado en el piso, temblando, no podía soportar tanto dolor, era impresionante. Despues de verlo ahí tirado, murmuro algo tan bajo que Harry no pudo escuchar y sintió como si la sangre le hirviera, y un dolor tan grande en su cabeza. La chica se levanto por fin y también le mando la maldición imperdonable al chico, si un hechizo era suficiente para pedir la muerte en lugar del dolor, dos maldiciones eran casi para matar, pero un pensamiento lo fue levantando…._Ginny! TE AMO!_ – y con eso basto para cesar la maldición. Se terminó de levantar como pudo y con todas las fuerzas que saco de recordar a su esposa y que si acababa con ese par, por fin serían felices para toda la vida.

-Wingardium Leviosa!-gritó apuntando a un trozo de escalera que se había derrumbado y se lo dejó caer a Snape, él quedó aplastado por el mármol tan pesado, y se desmayó- Petrificus totales!- ahora le apuntó a la chica y cayó como tabla. Recogió las varitas y despues le apuntó a Ron- Enervate!- y el chico se levantó, cogío rápidamente su varita, pero ya no era necesario,

-Harry! Que pasó?

-Esa estupida de Danielle, te petrificó, estaba del lado de Snape…pudo haber sido una trampa, pero afortunadamente reaccionamos a tiempo- y terminando de decir esto se desvaneció.

Ron le llamó a un par de aurores y les dijo- Quiero que manden a estos dos a Azkaban, Snape no creo que llegue con vida, pero a esta- y señalo a Danielle- la quiero en la peor celda, ENTENDIERON!- les gritó a los jóvenes.

-Si señor- gritaron al unísono.

-Voy a llevar a Harry a San Mungo!- lo levanto y lo cargó como costal, se concentró en el hospital y desapareció.

Apareció en la recepción del hospital, sabía que ahí estaría su hermana y su esposa trabajando, así que corrió hacia la recepcionista- Necesito a Hermione Granger! Traigo a un herido!

-El nombre del herido?- dijo la recepcionista mecánicamente, eran los protocolos, y no se dio cuenta de quienes eran las dos personas que tenía en frente.

-Harry Potter!- grito desesperado y furioso Ron

Se escuchó como cayó una taza y se hacía añicos, Ron volteó para ver que había pasado y su peor temor apareció cuando vio que era su hermana en estado de shock.

-Ginny!- corrió hacia ella, aun cargando a su amigo- anda ayúdame, reacciona!

-Si, si, tra…llévalo ala primera habitación que encuentres vacía…no! mejor sígueme!

Y la chica corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta llegar a su piso, entró a una habitación vacía y Ron lo acostó- Que paso?

-No lo se, a mi me petrificaron y solo escuché que usaron el cruccio, Snape y Danielle al mismo tiempo, despues no se como, Harry se levanto y logró capturar a Severus… él estaba bien, me quitó el hechizo y de pronto de desmayó! Yo lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza- debí estar más a su lado, no debí dejarlo solo.

-Te petrificaron Ron, no pudiste hacer nada! Busca al sanador Smith! Lo necesito, anda!- Y Ron salió corriendo.

-Harry! Mi amor, no me dejes, anda! Enervate!- gritaba, pero Harry no reaccionaba- Que te hicieron? No me puedes dejar, tenemos tantas cosas todavía por vivir juntos, Harry vamos a ser papás!- y unas cuantas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero el chico no la escuchaba, tenía el semblante lleno de dolor, y estaba totalmente inconciente, no reaccionaba a nada, Ginny le toco la frente- Merlín, esta ardiendo! Esto es magia oscura…

-Weasley!- entró el sanador Smith- como esta?- preguntó al ver el estado del chico.

-Se ve muy mal, creo que usaron magia oscura, Harry es muy fuerte como para que dos crucciatus lo debilitarán tanto.

-Debido a las circunstancias, creo que tu no podrás quedarte, asignaré a los mejores sanadores de San Mungo…así que te pido por favor que esperes afuera, pero antes mándame a Granger…

-Pero, por que? Yo…es mi esposo…lo tengo que cuidar, lo tengo que curar!-gritaba desesperada.

-Por eso, necesito que estés bien, para cuando despierte…no te quiero fatigada…hazme caso…ya me demostraste que eres muy buena sanadora…ahora necesito que le demuestres a Harry que eres muy buena esposa…vete!- le gritó ya su jefe y tenía razón, además tenía que pensar en su bebé

-Esta bien, voy por Hermione- y acompañada de su hermano, salió de la habitación, pero no hizo falta que buscaran a la castaña, porque ella ya iba hacia el cuarto.

-Que paso?- y abrazó a su cuñada, quien ya no pudo más y se echó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

-Lo atacó Snape- dijo simplemente su esposo.

-Pero lo atraparon, verdad?

-Si, de hecho yo creo que morirá, pero esa historia se la dejo a Harry cuando despierte…ahora el sanador Smith te necesita…-la castaña asintió y se metió al cuarto.

-Ginny le voy a avisar a mamá y a papá, los necesitas…estarás bien?

-Si, anda ve- le dijo con profunda tristeza- _por que cuando ya nada parece interponerse entre Harry y yo, algo pasa?-_ pensó la chica.

Despues de un rato que le pareció toda una eternidad, salió Hermione, con una cara de sufrimiento.

-Como esta?- le pregunto Ginny poniéndose de pie.

-Esta mejor, sin embargo, tuviste razón y ese maldito de Snape debió de hacerle algún hechizo con magia oscura, y aún no sabemos que hacerle para que reaccione…

-Y no hay algún especialista en Artes oscuras?- volvió a preguntar esperanzada.

-Aquí no…había uno, pero se retiro hace varios años…están tratando de localizarle…

De pronto Ginny recordó a alguien, tal vez él pudiera ayudar a su esposo- oye crees que Draco….?

-De hecho, ya había pensado en él, a lo mejor cuando se iniciaba como mortífago le enseñaron algo de magia oscura, pero crees que quiera?

-No se, pero debo intentar, en lo que encuentran al especialista, debemos de tener todas las opciones posibles…

-Esta bien, pero que Ron te acompañe…-sugirió la castaña, pues sabía que Ginny estaba muy vulnerable y haría lo que fuera con tal de que Draco ayudará a Harry, y el rubio sin duda se aprovecharía de la situación.

-Escucha…si me acompaña Ron, ni siquiera me va a recibir, es mejor si voy sola…yo…se cuidarme…ya se de lo que Draco es capaz, y además no estoy ebria!-dijo recordando con melancolía la última trastada que el chico le había hecho-…anda Hermione, déjame ir, antes de que tu marido regrese…

-Ok, esta bien, pero no tardes, si no regresas en…-y reviso su reloj-…una hora, mando a Ron a que te busque…

-Gracias!- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada y salió disparada a la zona de aparición.

Se apareció en el callejón Diagon, justo afuera del departamento de Draco- que este aquí! Por favor- pensó la chica. Caminó, no, mejor dicho corrió hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento, toco frenéticamente la puerta, pero nadie salía. Seguía tocando, pasaron cinco minutos y ya estaba tentada en derrumbarla, pero una voz femenina respondió del otro lado.

-Quien es?- pregunto furiosa la mujer.

-Necesito ver a Draco- contesto muy segura de si misma.

-Draco no esta, y yo soy su novia…así que lárgate!

-Yo se que él esta, mira solo dile que soy Ginny…él dirá si quiere verme o no?...

De pronto se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a un Draco muy desaliñado, tenía rato de no rasurarse y sin duda hasta parecía estar tomado- Que haces tu aquí?-dijo visiblemente irritado.

-Yo…yo que..quería saber si podrías ayudarme…

-Ayudarte a que? Si mal no recuerdo hace un par de días me dejaste claro que no querías saber nada de mi…y de la noche a la mañana apareces aquí en mi casa pidiéndome que te ayude…

-Es Harry…necesito que lo vayas a revisar, tal vez tu lo puedas ayudar…

-No, tu crees que yo voy a ayudar a la única persona que me ha fastidiado toda la vida, que me quito al amor…en verdad crees que lo voy a ayudar?- y estaba a punto de azotarle la puerta en la cara, pero la mano firme de Ginny lo detuvo.

-Draco, tu no eres mala persona…al contrario, el único defecto que tienes, es que eres muy tonto, tu sabías que yo siempre he estado enamorada de Harry, así que el no te quito nada, y él nunca te ha fastidiado, tú si lo hiciste, y ahora necesita de ti, yo te necesito, mi bebé te necesita…no le quites la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo cuando por fin puede tener una familia…

El rubio pareció meditar todas las palabras de su amiga, ella lo apoyo cuando nadie lo hizo, y tenía razón, si quería verla feliz, eso solo pasaría a lado de Potter.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, solo te pido que veas que fue lo que le hicieron, tu eres la única persona que conozco sabe de Artes oscuras, Snape lo hechizó.

La chica que estaba con Draco, se les quedaba viendo fijamente, sobre todo a Ginny, pues ahora conocía a la mujer que siempre se había interpuesto entre ella y su chico.

-Esta bien, solo déjame tomar un baño…

-No, no tenemos tiempo, así estas perfecto…tu si- se dirigió a la mujer que acompañaba a Draco, y es que solo tenía la camisa del chico puesta- no puedes ir al hospital así…y no creo que quieras dejar a Draco solo…te doy tres minutos- le dijo con ese aire de decisión que caracterizaba a la pelirroja.

-No, por supuesto que no, ahora vengo- y se metió a la recamará.

-Como sabes que lo que tiene Potter es producto de Magia oscura…?

-Porque he atendido a pacientes dañados por la maldición crucciatus y Harry no tiene los mismos síntomas, esta hirviendo en fiebre y no puede reaccionar, esta inconciente…

-Que han intentado?- pregunto haciendo tiempo para que Lisa saliera.

-No lo se, no me dejaron atenderlo a mí.

-Bien- la chica salió ya cambiada- ahora vamonos.

Aparecieron juntos en el hospital, llegaron al pasillo del cuarto de Harry, ahí ya estaban los señores Weasley.

-Ginny hija- se levanto Molly Weasley y le dio un beso en la mejilla- como estas?- pregunto preocupada.

-Yo estoy bien mamá…-respondió cansinamente- Harry es el que esta muy mal, pero creo que Draco lo puede ayudar…-y le dio un jalón al brazo del chico para que se acercará- ahora los dejo- empujo al chico hacia el cuarto y entraron.

Ahí estaba Hermione, parada al lado de su amigo que estaba cada vez peor, tenía los ojos hundidos y se veía más pálido de lo normal, temblaba ligeramente y estaba empapado en sudor. Ginny se acercó y le dio un leve beso en los labios y le cedió el paso al rubio.

-Anda Draco, que no tenemos tiempo, revísalo- y se hizo a un lado para que lo pudiera revisar.

Draco se acerco sigilosamente a Harry, saco su varita y sostuvo encima del chico, susurro un par de conjuros e inmediatamente una luz verde ilumino el cuerpo del chico. El rubio agacho su cabeza y la meneo de un lado al otro.

-Que pasa?- pregunto muy nerviosa Hermione, pues al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Efectivamente esto es obra de Magia oscura, pero me temo que no tiene muchas posibilidades, el hechizo que le hicieron…-y se dirigía a Ginny que se había derrumbado en la silla de a lado de la cama de Harry y tenia su cabeza hundida en las palmas de sus manos-…le mata las células de su sangre, hasta que se acaban completamente, por eso tiene tanta fiebre, la sangre pareciera como si se hirviera…

-Pero podemos intentar alguna poción?-pregunto esperanzada la castaña.

-si, hay una…pero es muy complicada de hacer…-y la pelirroja levanto la cabeza para poner mas atención a la conversación.

-Si tu no la quieres hacer…yo la hago- brinco Ginny al reaccionar ante la platica de Draco con su cuñada.

-No es eso Ginny, es que tiene que reposar un mes…y sus ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir en esta época del año.

-Tiene que haber otra solución, Draco estas seguro que no hay otra forma?- ahora la que hacia las preguntas era Ginny, porque Hermione estaba como en otro mundo.

-Yo creo que si hay una!-Grito de pronto la castaña.

-Cual es?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Alguna vez han escuchado hablar de las transfusiones de sangre?- pregunto Hermione, recordando su mundo muggle.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues es algo complicado de explicar, pero…ay! Se me olvidaba, necesitamos algun pariente de Harry que quiera donarle su sangre…-decía tan rápido que los otros apenas entendían-…pero obvio, su tía no lo hará…ya se…-y saco su varita, le apunto a Harry-Factor grial!- y una pequeña nube color roja se formo, dando forma a unas letras RH O Negativo- bien…ahora sabemos que tipo de sangre es…y yo no la tengo…-Ginny la miraba de forma expectante, sin duda no sabía nada de eso.

-Házmelo a mi, a lo mejor tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre- le sugirió Ginny.

Hermione efectuó el mismo procedimiento y despues de unos segundos las mismas letras también aparecieron.

-Ginny, tienes la misma sangre que Harry, tu lo puedes donar tu sangre!-grito muy contenta la castaña.

-Si, anda vamos, hazlo ya!-contesto apresurada, tenía que salvar lo más rapido a Harry.

-Ginny no puede hacerlo…-contesto quedamente el rubio.

-Por que?-pregunto intrigada la castaña- así sería más efectiva la transfusión, porque yo se que lo que destruye más rápido a la magia oscura es el amor, y si Ginny ama a Harry y le dona su sangre…

-Ginny, esta embarazada y no…-no termino porque fue interrumpido.

-Que? Estas embarazada y no me habías dicho?-le pregunto enojada…

-Shhh! No quiero que nadie sepa…-y le puso una mano a su cuñada en la boca para callarla- Yo quería que Harry fuera el primero en enterarse…

-Pero cuando?- e inmediatamente recordó- fue hace un mes, verdad…cuando lo del juego?

-Si, pero eso ahora no es importante…es cierto lo que dice Draco? No puedo donarle mi sangre a Harry por mi estado?

-Es cierto, correrías un grave riesgo y tu bebé también…-le contesto su cuñada, con aire melancólico, pues sus oportunidades se estaban esfumando.

-Hazme el conjuro a mí…-sugirió de pronto Draco- tal vez yo tenga el mismo tipo.

La castaña repitió nuevamente el hechizo y efectivamente Draco tenía en sus venas, el mismo tipo de sangre que Harry y Ginny.

El rostro de Ginny se iluminó, otra vez aparecía un rayito de esperanza.

-Y estas dispuesto a hacerlo?-le pregunto la pelirroja a su ex amigo.

-Ya estoy aquí no? y no quiero tener en mi conciencia que pude ayudar a salvar una vida y no lo hice, aunque sea Potter.

-Gracias- y se aventó a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo.

-No tienes que agradecerme, despues de todo, casi te separas de tu esposo por mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer- y Ginny sollozo un poco- Mientras prepararé una poción que tal vez pueda ayudar, necesito que tu me des algunas cosas- la pelirroja asintió.

-Entonces démonos prisa, necesito encontrar a Matt Flirth, el hizo una especialidad en Medicina muggle, y seguro sabrá hacer todo el procedimiento. Voy a buscarlo!- y salió corriendo, chocó con su esposo cuando estaba cruzando la puerta.

-Que pasó? Dice mi mamá que Draco esta aquí…es cierto?-le pregunto muy enojado.

-Si amor, es cierto, él sabe de artes oscuras, y fue la opción más rápida que se le ocurrió a tu hermana- y vio que su esposo rodaba los ojos en señal de negación-no la juzgues, todo lo esta haciendo por Harry…

-Si, lo se, y por lo menos les dijo que le hicieron a Harry?

-Así es, nos dio una idea, pero parece que tenemos la cura- se puso en puntitas y le dio un leve beso a Ron- ahora me tengo que ir, voy a buscar a un colega- y de nuevo salio disparada.

Ron entró y vio a Draco trabajando en un caldero, en un rincón de la habitación. El rubio ni se percató de la presencia, así que el chico se acercó a su hermana, que estaba sentada en una orilla de la cama limpiándole el sudor a su esposo.

-Ey! Ya me dijo Hermione que parece que encontraron la cura…-y le dio un tierno abrazado sellado con un beso en la frente.

-Si, y Draco nos ayudó mucho, de hecho el donara su sangre para Harry.

-Bueno, ante eso, yo no puedo meterme, tu sabes lo que es mejor para tu esposo.- le contesto sin mucha convicción.

-Gracias por respetar mi decisión.- y le devolvió el beso que minutos antes le había dado.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando entro el sanador Smith, Hermione y detrás de ella, Matt Flirth un joven de aspecto desgarbado, muy flaco y alto, con un carrito lleno de mangueritas, agujas y jeringas.

Draco estaba terminando ya una poción que según él, le ayudaría a que el tratamiento funcionara.

-Draco necesitamos que te recuestes…-dijo Hermione y apareció una cama a lado de la de Harry, el chico despues de entregarle la poción a Ginny, se recostó.

-Vamos a picarte con esta aguja- y le señalo una pequeña especie de jeringa al rubio- e ira conectada a esta manguera que le pasara la sangre a Harry…

-Esta bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer- dijo el rubio ya resignado, se subió la manga de su camisa- Ginny?

-Si?- respondió la chica, parándose junto a su cama.

-Tienes que darle toda la poción…si quieres que funcione todo esto…

-Claro, ahora mismo…gracias Draco! En verdad que no tendré con que pagarte…

-Ya te dije que no es necesario- Flirth insertó una aguja, en una de las venas de la muñeca del chico, mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo con Harry, conectaron las pequeñas mangueritas e inmediatamente el flujo se sangre empezó a correr hacia el brazo del pelinegro.

-Ahora solo queda esperar- dijo Matt- mientras te vamos a dar una poción para que regeneres tu sangre inmediatamente- se dirigió a Draco.

-Y por que no hicieron lo mismo con Harry?- pregunto Ron como si se les hubiera pasado esa opción, por lo que recibió miradas asesinas de parte de su hermana, su esposa y los otros dos sanadores.

-Obviamente tú no estudiaste para sanador y por eso pasaste que Harry tiene envenenada su sangre, por lo que una poción para regenerarla no le hubiera servido- le contesto el sanador Smith.

-Si claro, no lo pensé…-contesto con la cabeza gacha.

Todos estaban alrededor de las dos camas, Ginny que no se separaba de su esposo, los señores Weasley, Ron con Hermione, y los dos sanadores. Molly trato de mandar a dormir a su hija, moción que su nuera apoyo obviamente por la recién noticia que tenia, pero la pelirroja se negó rotundamente- yo tengo que estar para cuando Harry despierte, y es que despues de tres horas y más de siete pociones no había nada que lo despertará, al parecer la transfusión no había servido.

Pasaron otros quince minutos y le retiraron la conexión a los chicos, ya Draco estaba muy débil, a pesar de la poción que le estaban dando.

-La fiebre esta cediendo- dijo Ginny despues de tocar a su marido en la frente, Matt se levanto y le tomo sus signos vitales y estaban mejorando.

-Es cierto, sus signos ya están mejor, ya no esta tan débil, parece que si funcionó. Vamos a seguir suministrándole las pociones y hay que preparar otra vez la que Draco le hizo…

-Yo la hago…-dijo Ginny, pues ella le había dado los ingredientes a Draco. Y ante tanta determinación nadie se quiso oponer, ya sabían lo testaruda que era la chica.

Se salió, encargandole a su esposo a su madre, Molly se levanto y tomo el lugar de su hija.

Se encerró en un cuarto y ya no pudo más se soltó a llorar, trataba de hacerse la fuerte pero ya no podía, tenía que sacar todo lo que había guardado por tantas horas, porque dentro de unas horas Harry tenía que despertar…_si, tiene que despertar_. Tomó un cuchillo y se corto un poco el brazo, donde antes lo había hecho Draco, puso apenas unas cuantas gotas de sangre- Episkey!- dijo y su herida sano, despues las lagrimás que estaba llorando las dejo caer en el caldero- esto es para que veas lo que he sufrido por ti y que sería aun más mi sufrimiento si te me fueras- agregó otros ingredientes más y cuanto tuvo la temperatura adecuada, la guardo en un frasco y la llevo a la habitación de Harry. Su mamá se hizo a un lado y dejo que le empezara a administrar la poción. Draco ya estaba dormido, lo habían cedado para que descansara. Asi estuvieron hasta el otro día. Las pequeñas mejoras que había tenido se habían quedado ahí.

**Nota: Les gusto? Me quieren matar? Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Dejen RRs, así actualizó pronto. Besos.**


	22. 22 El comienzo de algo nuevo 2a Parte

_Por fin!!! Lo logre, estoy muy emocionada porque logre terminar una historia y sobre todo esta que cuando empece a escribirla me dio miedo pues es muy dificil adaptar una historia y mas cuando se que hay personas que lo hacen estupendamente. En fin, espero sea de su agrado y no los vaya a defraudar...por fitas dejen sus comentarios así sabre que tal estuve. Ya no los entretengo y adelante._

**22. El comienzo de algo nuevo. Segunda Parte**

Pasaron varios días y Harry estaba en la misma situación, no había mejorado nada. Ginny por supuesto no se separo ni un momento de él, dormía muy poco y ya que solo Hermione y Draco sabían de su estado, ellos se encargaban de ver que comiera y descansara un poco, solo lo que ella permitía. El rubio ya había sido aceptado por los Weasley, y se daba vueltas seguido por el hospital para ver como seguía "El cuatro ojos" como lo seguía llamando, aunque ya no lo hacía despectivamente y darle un poco de apoyo a su amiga.

Despues de aproximadamente seis días, Draco llegaba al hospital por la tarde, entró a la habitación y para no variar Ginny, estaba sentada en un sillón a lado de la cama, tomando la mano del inconciente Harry y hablándole…

-Harry, mi amor, tienes que despertar…ya no aguanto que estés así, te espera una noticia tan grande…vamos a tener un…

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Draco, interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Oh! Draco, eres tu…-dijo cuando volteo hacia la puerta. Se veía tan demacrada y ojerosa- que haces aquí?

-Vengo a reemplazarte…tienes que comer y dormir un poco.

-No, no hace falta, yo…yo estoy tan fresca- y se estiro abriendo los brazos.

-Mentirosa!...mira, te duermes en el sofá, y yo lo vigilo, solo no me pidas que le tome la mano y le hable al oído cosas románticas- y con su comentario le robo una sonrisa a Ginny.

-Esta bien…tu ganas, me voy a dormir un poco, me despiertas en una hora, no tengo tanto sueño…-y se fue recostando en el sofá-…solo una pequeña siesta- y no pasaron más de dos minutos…-no sabes cuanto te…-bostezó-auhh!...agradezco…todo…auhh! esto.- cuando por fin se durmió.

Draco se levanto y le echo una cobija, regresó a su lugar, saco un libro de un bolso que llevaba colgado y se puso a leer. Pasó una hora, todo seguía igual, iba a despertar a Ginny, pero decidió dejarla un rato más, pasaron dos, tres, cuatro horas…ya era de noche, tenía la vista cansada de tanto leer, se froto los ojos, pero tenía tanto que estudiar para un caso nuevo que le habían dado.

-Que…haces…tu…a…aquí?- Draco se sobresaltó, aventó el libro para darse cuenta que Harry tenía un ojo abierto, observándolo.

-Yo…yo estoy cubriendo a Ginny…pero tengo que avisarle al sanador, que venga a revisarte…

-No! Espera…donde esta Ginny?

-Ahí en el sofá- y le señalo a la chica. Harry giró su cabeza con mucho trabajo y se quejo, pues le causo dolor- No se ha querido ir desde que llegaste, y la cubrimos entre todos, Hermione, Ron, su mamá…aunque debo decir que es tan testaruda que solo lo permite por unas cuantas horas.

El ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa-…supongo que debo darte las gracias…por no haberme matado teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo…

-Mira, tal vez esta sea la única vez que escuches lo que te voy a decir…así que pon mucha atención, yo ya me di cuenta que Ginny te ama y que nunca me querrá de la misma forma, y se que tu la harás feliz, así que me conformó con tener su amistad…claro si tu estas de acuerdo…

Harry asintió con la cabeza- cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Una semana…estuviste muy grave, ahora déjame llamar al sanador…en verdad me da gusto que ya estés bien…

-Gracias, pero antes de llamar al sanador…puedes despertar a Ginny?

-Claro- el chico se levantó y empezó a mover a la chica- Ginny? Despierta!-pero no se despertaba- anda, Harry reacciono…- abrió los ojos.

-Que?

-Que Harry despertó…

Ginny se levanto de golpe, se acercó a la cama y por fin encontró esos ojos verdes…

-Hola!- dijo Harry con la voz muy débil.

-Mi amor! Por fin…Draco que haces ahí parado? Ve por el sanador Smith!

Draco sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-Sabía que ibas a despertar, pero porque tardaste tanto?

-Estoy muy a gusto aquí- sonrío- tengo a la sanadora más hermosa cuidándome, que más puedo pedir?

-Que chistoso! Pero estuviste muy mal, tuve tanto miedo…pero ahora ya nada nos separará…

-Lo se…sácame de aquí, si?

-No que estas muy bien aquí?

-Si, pero esta cama es muy chica para…

-Señor Potter, le esta insinuando algo a su sanadora?

-Pues, solo si usted quiere?

-Bueno, creo que mi esposo no se dará cuenta…- y lo beso, tiernamente.

-Eso espero- y le dio otro beso- auch! Me duele mucho la cabeza- y se llevo las manos al lugar de su dolor.

-Claro, es normal…despues de semejante maldición que te echó ese maldito, pero te pondrás bien, ahora lo importante es que te cuides y sigas las instrucciones de tus sanadores…Harry hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Dime

-Draco te salvo la vida…y yo he decidido darle la oportunidad de ser amigos…

-y como es que Malfoy me salvo la vida?

-Supo de la maldición y te dono sangre…fue un experimento que hicimos…

-Quienes?

-Pues Draco, Hermione, mi jefe y otro sanador que tu no conoces…pero todo se dio gracias a Draco…

-Entonces tendré que darle las gracias de nuevo…y no te preocupes por lo de ser amigos de nuevo…ya hable con él y se que es sincero…ya no me molesta…

-Eres maravilloso Harry!- el chico acarició el rostro de Ginny y no pudo dejar de notar que se veía muy demacrada.

-Luces mal, te sientes bien?- le pregunto.

-Si, pero tengo que hacerte otra confesión…-y la chica se acercó más a su esposo, no sabía como dar semejante noticia, así que decidió lo más directo- Vamos a ser papas!

Harry abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir, sonrió, pasaron unos segundos y habló- En verdad?- y la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos llorosos- Desde cuando?

-Desde cuando estoy embarazada?

-Si

-Creo que fue la vez del departamento, la primera…me entere un día antes de la reconciliación…

-y por que no me dijiste cuando hablamos en el ministerio?

-Te lo iba a decir cuando regresaras de la misión…pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que tendremos un bebé…tuyo y mió…estas feliz?

-No sabes cuanto…creo que era lo único que nos faltaba…-levanto su mano, para atraer el rostro de su esposa, la tomo del cuello y la beso- Te amo!- y le dio otro beso.

-Te amo Harry!- lo volvió a besar pero ahora fue largo y apasionado, y los dos derramaban lagrimas de felicidad.

En eso entraron el sanador Smith, Hermione y Draco.

-Siento interrumpirlos- dijo la voz gruesa del jefe de Ginny- pero tenemos que revisar a Harry.

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny sonrojada- pero yo lo veo muy bien…

-Sanador…ya me quiero ir a mi casa…-dijo Harry cuando se acercó el sanador a revisarlo.

-Lo se, pero tenemos que revisarte porque puedes recaer…- ahora fue Hermione la que habló.

-Amiga…como estas?- pregunto el chico haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

-Yo bien, pero tu aun estas débil y aunque estés de muy buen humor tienes que cuidarte.

-Si mamá- dijo sarcásticamente- Draco?

-Aquí estoy- dijo el chico acercándose un poco, pues estaba recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta.

-Quiero darte de nuevo las gracias, Ginny me contó que me salvaste la vida…

-No fui solo yo, todos pusieron un granito…

-Aun así, gracias- y le extendió la mano, en un gesto de agradecimiento, pero también haciendo las pases. Draco también hizo lo mismo, pero ya no habló.- Quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido a la casa, y que si el tiempo lo permite…a lo mejor también podamos ser…ser…- le costaba decirlo, por mas seguro que estaba-…amigos…

-Claro, por que no?

Ginny estaba más que feliz, su esposo estaba casi recuperado, tendrían a su bebé y por fin no habría enemistades entre Harry y Draco…ella sabía cuanto le hacía falta al rubio pertenecer a una familia, tener amigos, sentirse querido.

Y Harry se veía tan bien, feliz, con otros aires, ahora que ya no tenía rencor y que su vida por fin empezaba a retomarse de nuevo.

Pasaron otros dos días en el hospital hasta que dieron de alta a Harry, ya que Ginny y demás sanadores, no querían que volviera a recaer. Llegaron a su departamento y la pareja se volvió a instalar rápidamente.

-Por favor quiero que te acuestes…y no que te vayas a estar pasando por toda la casa- le dijo Ginny en actitud mandona, pero con mucho cariño.

-Oye!- y la jalo, recostándola sobre él- si quieres que permanezca aquí tienes que estar conmigo- le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, y le acariciaba las caderas.

-Umm, pues tendré que hacer un gran sacrificio- y lo ataco a besos.

Harry contesto los besos con desesperación, tenía tanto que no estaban juntos, pero Ginny frenó la velocidad, lo recostó con calma y se sentó frente a él- Creo que no te puedes agitar demasiado todavía, así que déjamelo hoy a mi…-se soltó el cabello y con tremenda gracia se quito la blusa, se paso las manos por la espalda y se desabrocho el sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos, Harry no tardó en apoderarse de ellos, mientras que ella se acercaba para besarlo, de repente se levantaba un poco para que su esposo pudiera deleitarse con sus senos, los besaba y succionaba el pezón de la chica, para estas alturas ya los dos soltaban gemidos. Harry alzó los brazos y su esposa entendió…le saco su playera y dejo al descubierto el torso marcado, que ella empezó a besar, quería ir lento, quería disfrutar al máximo de tanto placer, así que se dispuso a besarlo todo, cada rincón…su pecho, hombros, cuello, cadera, subió de nuevo a su pecho para morder ligeramente sus pezones, con la lengua recorrió todo el centro del abdomen, paso el ombligo y se detuvo en el pubis, alzo la cara y vió a Harry disfrutando como tal vez nunca lo había hecho, él la miro y con la vista le insinuó que podía continuar…le quito los boxers y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo…-Oh! Ginny…- despues de unos minutos de sexo oral se levanto para que su esposo la contemplara quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y lo hizo lenta y sensualmente, cuando terminó se acercó cual gatita y se sentó sobre él, empezando a mover sus caderas con ritmo…

Minutos más tarde yacían en la cama desnudos y con la respiración entre cortada…

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste!- le dijo Harry con Ginny recostada sobre su pecho.

-Sólo contigo soy capaz de hacer esto y más…- le dijo sensualmente y dándole un pequeño beso.

-Te amo Ginny!

-Y yo a ti- le contestó.

Despues de cinco meses…

Harry había vuelto a su trabajo como fotógrafo muggle, pero también seguía trabajando para el ministerio…aunque con la detención de Snape habían terminado con los mortífagos declarados, y solo se encargaban de hacer investigaciones y asegurarse que no hubiera más levantamientos.

Ginny ya con una panza de casi siete meses seguía trabajando pues se había negado rotundamente a dejar de hacerlo, tenía ya su plaza, así que ya era una sanadora residente…solo iba a trabajar un mes más…ya que aun no tenía nada para el bebé, ni siquiera tenía un cuarto para su hijo y eso realmente le preocupaba. Harry pasaba todos los días por ella, pues no quería que viajara sola, ya que no podía transportarse por medios mágicos y tenia que hacerlo a lo muggle.

-Hola Amor!- le dijo Harry entrando al despacho de su esposa.

-Como estas?- le pregunto levantándose con dificultad, poniendo su mano en su cóccix para sostenerse.

Harry se acercó para besarla, se separaron y él tomo el bolso de su esposa y le paso el sueter para que se lo pusiera.

-Harry estas loco! Pero si hace mucho calor…

-Calor? Pero si afuera esta lloviendo…mírame, estoy sudando- y le jalo la mano para que le tocara la frente.

-Rayos! Se me olvido…las hormonas…pero aun así quiero que te lo pongas, solo para salir…no quiero que enfermes…

-Esta bien…pero voy a necesitar aire acondicionado en la casa…

Salieron del hospital y llegaron a su casa, Harry había contratado a Dobby para ayudar en los deberes del hogar y Ginny acepto gustosa porque quería disfrutar plenamente el poco tiempo que tenía para estar con su esposo.

Cenaron, charlando de su trabajo y de los planes que tenían pendientes.

-Quiero que en tu día libre nos dediquemos a buscar una nueva casa…este apartamento ya no nos servirá…-le dijo Harry.

-Si, ya lo había pensado…pero yo quería que el día libre no la pasáramos echados en la cama…y bueno no me molestaría que hiciéramos otras cositas…-le contesto seductoramente.

-Esta bien, pero entonces quiero que adelantes tu maternidad…y compremos todo lo que falta y bueno…veamos lo de la casa…te parece?- le pregunto con miedo ya que el humor de Ginny en los últimos meses no era muy bueno.

-OK, no hay problema, de todas formas ya me canso horrores y quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo…

-De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro que si, por que te sorprende?

-Pues es que a veces eres muy obstinada y como habías dicho que no dejarías de trabajar hasta el octavo mes…

-Oh! Ven acá Potter- con el dedo índice lo llamo.

El se levanto de la silla y se acercó, se arrodillo frente a ella- Sabes que me encanta cuando te pones de coqueta?

-Si, lo se…por eso lo hago y te amo- lo besó- ahora llévame a la cama.

-Por supuesto, pero tendrás que caminar, porque ya no te aguanto…auch!-recibió un golpe.

Pasaron dos semanas…Ginny ya había dejado de trabajar y Harry solo tenía que ir un par de horas en la mañana, ese día tenían cita con el sanador obstetra, así que despues de que Harry regresó del trabajo, paso por Ginny.

-Amor! Ya llegue…

-Ya voy…solo me visto…-grito desde el cuarto

-Todavía no estas lista?

-Es que no se que ponerme…

Harry entro a la habitación y estaba echa un desastre…ropa tirada por todos lados, zapatos fuera del closet.

-Solo vamos a tu consulta…no vamos a un desfile de modas…

-Jaja, es que no ves, estoy tan gorda que nada se me ve bien…

-Tu te ves bien con todo…y no estas gorda, solo tienes una pancita- y se acercó sigilosamente para abrazarla por detrás-…y en esa pancita tienes un bebé, que crece y se alimenta de ti…cuando él nazca recuperarás tu figura…es más te pondrás mejor…porque tendrás tremendas te…bueno tu sabes…además te traje algo…

-Si? Que?- pregunto no muy convencida con el discurso de su esposo.

-ahora lo veras…accio regalos- dijo apuntando la varita hacia la puerta. Llegaron volando varias bolsas de las que dan cuando vas de compras a las tiendas muggles. Harry las tomo y saco mucha ropa.

-Y eso?

-Privilegios de fotógrafo muggle…me la regalaron…

-Es hermosa, y además es de maternidad!- dijo emocionada Ginny.

-Bueno, es que esa ropa que compraste en el callejón Diagon no es muy bonita…sin ofender claro…

-Lo se! Esta preciosa, mira estos pantalones…están acampanados- se los puso emocionada- y no me aprietan…oh! Mira esta blusa- dijo tomándola de la cama- no puedo creer que las brujas no hagan ropa así…

-Bueno, no importa…ahora vístete porque ya tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde…

-Gracias mi amor…no se que haría sin ti…

Llegaron un poco retrasados a la cita, pero por ser Ginny no se la cancelaron…el sanador los recibió y pasaron a una sala para obscultarla.

-Me acaba de llegar un aparato que usan los muggles para ver al bebe dentro del vientre, quisieran ser los primeros?- les pregunto el hombre.

-Seguro- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pues les emocionaba ver a su bebe antes de que naciera.

-Claro que yo le hice algunos ajustes- y les cerró el ojo- y pueden ver el color de sus ojos, su cabello, el sexo…bueno eso ya se podía saber…

-Pero no queremos saber que es…-dijo Harry muy seguro.

-Yo si quiero…-dijo Ginny

Y los dos se miraron.

-Bueno, empecemos y luego deciden, vale?- les pregunto el sanador

-Esta bien- contestaron de nuevo juntos.

Ginny se recostó en la camita, se descubrió el vientre y el sanador saco un tubo.

-Esto esta frío- le dijo apretando el tubo y dejando caer suficiente gel en la panza de la chica.

-Uy! Si que esta frío.

En seguida le puso un aparato alargado y la imagen apareció en una pantalla.

-Bien…aquí esta…su bebé!

Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y se miraron muy emocionados, de hecho tenían los ojos acuosos.

-Miren, su cabello es…negro, ahora veamos si esta despierto para ver sus ojos…

-Mira Harry, tiene tu nariz…

-y tus ojos…-dijo el sanador interrumpiendo.

-Parece que tenemos a un autentico Potter- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Esperen…-dijo el sanador moviendo el aparato frenéticamente alrededor del vientre de Ginny.

-Que pasa?...algo esta mal?- pregunto preocupado Harry.

-No, pero parece que al menos que su bebe tenga cuatro brazos…tenemos dos bebés…

-Que!!- pregunto Ginny y Harry sintió de pronto un mareo.

-Si, tenemos dos bebes…y este es…pelirrojo!- grito emocionado el sanador.

-Wow! creo que no ganaste del todo eh?- le dijo Ginny a Harry que estaba como perdido- ey! No te da gusto?

-Claro que si, es solo que me sorprendió…yo solo esperaba uno…

-Bueno, mejor así no tendré que pasar por otro embarazo…- y le acaricio la mejilla a su esposo- solo dos, recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, es perfecto…y sus ojos de que color son?- pregunto ya emocionado también.

-Son…verdes también…miren- y señalo la pantalla- quieren una foto?

-Por favor!- dijo ya con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas Ginny.

El sanador les entrego la foto mágica, pero les dijo que debido al embarazo doble de Ginny, el parto se adelantaría un poco, así que saliendo de ahí fueron inmediatamente a buscar una casa, ya que ese pendiente se había convertido en urgente y las cunitas y demás cosas, también eran necesarias ya que solo disponían de un par de semanas.

-La segunda casa era hermosa!- le decía Ginny a Harry mientras cenaban en un restaurante, pues su esposo la había invitado a cenar para celebrar junto a sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione.

-Si, pero la tercera era tan grande…-contestaba Harry.

-Y…por cual se decidirán?- pregunto Ron

-Pues no se…también me gusto la grande…pero la segunda esta cerca del parque y podríamos llevar a los niños a dar una vuelta o a caminar o a andar en esas cosas que usan los muggles…

-Esta bien, me convenciste…compraremos la que te gusto, aunque no es tan grande como la otra, pero a lo mejor si la arreglamos mágicamente…

-Claro Harry! Como no se te ocurrió antes- dijo Hermione que miro nerviosa a su esposo.

-Y a ustedes que les pasa?- interrogo Ginny a su hermano y cuñada.

-Emm…pues…la verdad los íbamos a llamar para contarles…pero como llamaron antes…

-Ya digan por favor!- dijo Harry intrigado.

-Hermione esta embarazada!- grito por fin Ron

-Nos enteramos hoy en la mañana- dijo ahora la castaña- así que muy pronto sus hijos tendrán un compañerito de juegos.

-FELICIDADES!- dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus asientos para abrazar a sus amigos.

Cenaron muy felices, charlaron y despues de un rato se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Ginny se estaba desvistiendo cuando entro Harry.

-Oye, no te pongas tu pijama…se me acaba de ocurrir algo…-saco del cajón del buró una cámara fotográfica.-…déjame tomarte una foto, si?

-No, claro que no…sabes que no me gustan…

-Por favor, no quieres tener un recuerdo de tu embarazo, anda…tengo una idea…por favor…solo será para ti y para mi…

-Oh! Esta bien, pero deja de mirarme así…- Harry tenía esa mirada que la hacía perder.

-Gracias preciosa…ahora quítate la ropa…

-Que?

-Por favor…

-Estas loco…-pero esta vez hablo sonriendo y se empezó a quitar la ropa tan sensualmente como su panza se lo permitió. Cuando por fin quedo desnuda, una lluvia de flashes empezó y Harry le decía como acomodarse, le tomo como treinta fotos, y despues de eso hicieron el amor.

Al amanecer estaban los dos abrazados, Harry despertó y se levanto sigilosamente para no despertar a Ginny, entró a la cocina y revelo las fotos, despues preparo el desayuno y se lo llevó a la cama.

Ginny estaba despertando cuando Harry entro con la bandeja en las manos.

-Harry! Preparaste el desayuno?

-Si, y otra cosita…mira…-y le dio la foto.

-Es preciosa! Mira que bien me veo…eres bueno Potter!

-Lo se, tenemos que enmarcarla…realmente es buena…

-Deberías de hacer una de esas exposiciones que hacen…ay!- se llevo la mano al vientre.

-Que pasa?

-Me dio una…contracción!

-Ginny! Es hora?

-Creo que si…

-Pues vistete en lo que yo hago tu maleta…

-Si- se levanto rápido y empezó a vestirse, en diez minutos ya estaban en el hospital.

Cuando Ginny entro a la sala de labor, Harry se encargó de llamar a Ron para que les avisara a los demás.

Y no tardaron el llegar más que cinco minutos. La sala de espera estaba llena de pelirrojos: el señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Ron con Hermione.

-Harry, estas nervioso?- le pregunto su amigo.

-Claro que estoy nervioso, pero se que todo saldrá bien, se adelantaron un poco pero mis hijos estaran bien no?

-Exacto!

Despues de tres horas de espera salió el sanador.

-Harry, puedes pasar con Ginny…

-Estan bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si, los tres estan bien, pero los bebes tendran que estar unos días aquí, les daremos unas pociones para que suban un poco de peso, pero en general estan bien…

-Gracias, voy con ellos….

Cuando entro a la habitación vió a Ginny en la cama, se veía tan hermosa y cargaba a sus dos bebés, los miraba y despues los besaba, alzó la mirada y vio parado observandolos a su esposo.

-Harry…ven a conocer a tus hijos- dijo muy bajito.

-Son varones?- hablo acercandose a su nueva familia.

-No, saluda a tu hijo- y le arrimó al bebé de pelo negro- y ahora saluda a tu hija- y le enseño a la bebé pelirroja.

-Mis bebés…son tan hermosos- pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo muy importante-…no tenemos nombres aun…

-Lo se, te parece si escogemos ahora?

-Claro…- y tomo a su hija para que Ginny descansara un poco-…me gusta Emma, a ti no?

-Oh! Emma es lindo, pero no te gusta más Abigail?

-No! Abigail Potter? Que tal…Emma Potter?- pero despues se contesto a si mismo- No, tampoco.

-Bueno y para este precioso bebé que por cierto fue el mayor…Harry, como tu!

-No, de ninguna manera…ya con el Potter tienen suficiente, que tal Ben?

-Me gusta…hola Benjamín Potter!- dijo tomando la manita de su bebé.

-Ahora solo queda esta preciosura…

-Sara!- dijo de pronto la chica.

-Si, Sara Potter y nada de ponerle dos nombres, nunca los usas, ok?

-Perfecto, me parece genial…Harry?- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz, a uno más serio.

-Dime- dijo sin quitarle la vista a su hija, era igual a su madre, pero con el color de sus ojos.

-Mírame…-le dijo casi en suplica. El chico levanto la vista hacia su radiante esposa-…quiero que sepas que este es el día más feliz de mi vida, porque tenemos estos hermosos bebés…porque estas a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que pasamos…porque me hiciste entender que cuando realmente amas a alguien puedes perdonar cualquier cosa y porque te amo, aunque ahora tendrás que compartir mi amor con mis bodoquitos…

-Lo se y no me importa…yo también te amo y amo a Sara y a Ben…y yo me haré cargo de que toda esta felicidad que sentimos ahora se alargue por el resto de nuestras vidas.

FIN

Nota: Que tal estuvo? Bueno o horrible? Pues se estan tardando, dejen su review y sean sinceros...estuvo largo no? Bueno sigan mi otro fic, que parece va para largo todavía. Besos. cEcy


End file.
